Victims of High Voltage
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: First Shannon, now Matt. What happens when a woman Matt is trying to pursue gives him a shock of his own? Matt/OC. Part two of The Core Group Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahh, Part 2 of the Trilogy. I'm super excited. I be lovin' me some Matt Hardy.**

Union Pines High School. It'd be a while since I'd stepped foot on the grounds. I always enjoyed my high school years, even though I wasn't really in class. Wrestling took up a lot of my time, and I graduated, but I still had this regret nagging at the back of my mind. And since I'm a firm believer in unlocking your own destiny, I decided to make peace with the school in order to further my life as a person.

And the one person I needed to make peace with most was my English teacher. I was a senior when I had her - a hard ass, forty-something year old woman who would've enjoyed being murdered over doing her job. She practically failed me because I was hardly there, having a starting wrestling career and all. But she ended up passing me, and I never saw her again.

I figured it was time to make nice.

Shannon groaned when I had pulled up to a spot near the front door. "Really? We're _really_ doin' this?"

"Doin' what?" Jeff drawled.

"Yeah!" I said cheerfully, shutting off my car. I stepped out into the hot North Carolina air. "Figured it was high time to pay her a visit, you know?"

"No, I _don't_ know. She almost failed me, man!" Shannon came around the car, leaning against the gas tank while Jeff hoisted himself out of the back seat. He glanced at me over the open door. "Do you remember when she made me write her that paper the day after I came back from a show? I was barely conscious, man."

I shrugged, holding my hand out to Jeff as he shuffled his way to the sidewalk. I looked back at Shannon. "So what? That was more than ten years ago. I'd like to make amends with her, wouldn't you?"

"No. You know what I would like to do? I'd like to go home to my fiancee and help her make out a guest list for our _wedding_. But I'm stuck here while she's doin' it herself."

I frowned. "Well, jeez, man, if I'd known you felt that way I still would've made you come with me."

Shannon laughed slightly, rubbing a hand over his face. "Yeah, I know you would, man."

I held open the high school door, waiting until both Shannon and Jeff went inside. Everything looked the same, just maybe a little refurbished. I felt like a senior all over again.

"Man, this is weird," Shannon muttered, walking down the empty hall with me slowly. Jeff's cane tapping echoed off the walls.

"Isn't it?" I trailed my hand over the lockers, smiling slightly. "I'm kinda glad we don't go here anymore."

"Now you see my logic, man." Shannon opened the water bottle he had, taking a small gulp. "I feel like I'm going to get beat up for being in here."

"Well, at least there's no kids."

"Thank god," Jeff mumbled, hitting a doorway with his cane. "I don't really want anyone to know that I'm blind."

"We know, man," I said softly, patting his shoulder. "Thanks for comin' with us, by the way. It's really commendable of you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled.

Shannon threw his arms around our shoulders, practically standing on the balls of his feet. "The Core Group!" he exclaimed, walking us down the hall. "Back in High School."

"Absolutely, man." I headed down the hall, climbing the stairs at the end. I still remembered my schedule. I had English right after lunch. Out the cafeteria, up the stairs, the sixth classroom on the right. The place was forever etched in my brain.

"There it is." Shannon stopped a few feet from the open door, dropping his arms. He fiddled with his water bottle. "What if she like... died or something, man?"

The laugh came out of my mouth before I could stop it. "That's crazy, dude. She was only like.. forty when she was teaching. She can't be dead."

"Maybe she's like... " Jeff raised his hands, licking his lips. "One of those _crazy_ ass old teachers that all the new kids hate, but then grow to love her."

Shannon raised his eyebrow. "Did _you_ ever grow to love her?"

Jeff grimaced. "Yeah, she's probably dead or something."

I shook my head, walking backwards toward the door. "You guys are out of your fuckin' minds. Now, come on. Let's go see Mrs... " I stopped moving, my mouth open. "Oh, shit, what's her name?"

Shannon bared his teeth awkwardly. "I don't know, man. Jeff, do you remember?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nah. Wasn't it... Was it Bittermen?"

I pursed my lips. "No, it was something with an F... "

"No, no, man, it was definitely a P," Shannon said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"I still say Bittermen," Jeff mumbled.

"Can I help you guys?"

I turned my head, blinking back what I thought was a mirage.

The woman did the same. "You have got... to be kidding me."

I heard Shannon drop his water bottle.

Her shoes clicked loudly against the dull linoleum as she walked farther into the hallway, crossing her arms. "Is there any reason why you three are here?"

I could barely breathe. "We're... Looking for... Mrs... "

"Lewiston?" she asked with a smile.

That was her name! "Yeah."

The woman dropped her arms, going toward her room again. She leaned her back against the door frame. "Yeah, she retired a couple of years ago. I took her place."

I let out a breath. "All due respect, ma'am, you're a helluva lot better to look at than she was."

Shannon laughed loudly, voice echoing down the hall. He trailed off awkwardly.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," she said airily, straightening. "Well, since she's not here, maybe you should go."

"I, uh - " I held out my hand, hoping she wouldn't leave. "Wait."

She raised her brow, but didn't say anything.

"I... I don't generally do this, but... "

"No."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"I said no." She headed back into her classroom, leaving us in the quiet hallway.

Shannon cleared his throat. "That was awkward."

"Wait, wait." I went into her room, spotting her at her desk in the back, bent over some papers. "That was pretty rude," I said angrily.

She looked up. "You're still here?"

"You know, I don't know where _you're_ from, but down here we treat each other with respect."

"Really? I thought that was just a myth." She slashed her pen across the top of a paper, putting it aside. She grabbed another one, not even bothering to look up as she said, "Do you mind? I actually have a job to do."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I do mind. I was just goin' to ask you if you could maybe give me Mrs. Lewiston's email or address, so I could send her something."

"Bullshit," she said under her breath.

I gaped at her, brows knit together tightly. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"What do you think, I was born yesterday?" She leaned back in her chair, glaring at me. "I saw the way you were looking at me - _specifically_ my chest. If you're such a high believer in respect, you sure as hell have a weird way of showing it."

I could've shot back a million things at her, but she was right. I was being... male.

She looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "All right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I just... " I smiled lopsidedly. "You really are beautiful."

"Thank you. But I'd really appreciate it if you just left right now and didn't attempt to ask me on a date."

"Why not? I can be pretty charming when I try."

"Well, you're certainly not trying now." She smirked, waving her hand toward the door. "Giddy up."

I started out, then stuck my head back in, hand resting on the frame. "Mind if I stop by again?"

"Yes," she said flatly, eyes on her work.

I shut the door behind me.

Shannon was waiting, tapping his water bottle against his palm. He straightened when I came out. "Dude. That chick was _hot_! What'd she say?"

I held up three fingers, flipping from the back of my hand to the front, showing them off.

Shannon's eyes widened. "What does that mean, man?"

I kept doing it, getting really close, holding them to his nose. "Three days, brother."

"Three days till what?"

I started walking down the hall, patting Jeff's arm to let him know we were leaving.

Shannon was jogging after me. "Dude! Three days till what?"

I turned around, smiling. "Till she's _mine_."

**A/N: Matt Hardy is a man on a mission. Hell, it wouldn't take me three days. Try three seconds. :D Review if you please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gossip Girl is on in half an hour, so let's try to make this quick, shall we? PS I'm in love with David Cook's new single. It's aesthetically pleasing, to say the least.**

"You're fuckin' insane, you know that?" Shannon looked down when his phone went off, smiling softly. Must've been from Kyle. He always got quiet and dreamy when anything had to do with her. He finished texting, looking up at me after. "Yeah. You're crazy."

I shrugged. "I like to think of it as... confidence."

"Confidence? You really are out of your mind."

"Why, man? I don't see anything wrong with what I'm doing."

"You really think you can bag that chick in three days?" He pulled his knee up onto the car seat, resting his arm against it. "I don't know, do whatever you want, but the way I see it... You're not gettin' _any_thing from that pretty face."

I snorted, flipping on my turn signal. "I didn't say I was goin' to 'bag' her. I just... " I smiled easily. "She's goin' to be mine."

"And that doesn't mean bangin' her?"

I grimaced. "No, man. That's just downright disrespectful." I couldn't hide my smile. "Unless, you know, she wants to."

Shannon let out a dirty laugh. "Fuckin' piece of shit, man. You know that, right?"

"It's a living, I suppose." I turned into the gas station I'd been waiting to get into, riding up to a pump easily. I opened my door, looking at Shannon, whose head was down, grinning at his phone. "Jackass. You want anything?"

He shook his head, eyes glued to the screen.

I glanced into the backseat. I'd gotten used to not looking at Jeff when I spoke to him. "Hey, Jeff - you want anything? I'm gettin' gas."

"Newports?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled. "You got it."

I whistled on my way to the convenient store entrance, holding the door open for a petite woman carrying a full case of beer, two packs of cigarettes on top. "Looks like fun," I said casually.

She smiled, struggling. "You have no idea," she grunted. She passed me, grinning over her shoulder. "Thanks, handsome."

"My pleasure." I winked and went inside, heading to the back to grab a Diet Pepsi. Being a tall, strapping young man like myself (HA!), I could easily see over the tops of the rows of goodies. I spotted a good-looking brunette - at least, from my angle anyway - bending into one of the freezers, her smooth lower back exposed from her low jeans.

I just couldn't help myself.

I went up to the door next to her, pulling it open, standing nonchalantly while I scanned the sodas. Diet Pepsi was on the other side, and I knew that, but this was one sweet girl, and I wanted to see what she actually looked like.

She cursed and bent further inside, her left leg lifting off the ground, twisting her lower half.

_Perfect chance_. I closed the freezer and turned to her. "Need a little help?"

She jumped, bashing her head against the top rack. "Fuck!" She pulled back and looked at me, rubbing her hair. "What? Who the hell are you?"

I smiled brightly. "Sorry. Thought you needed some help."

She grimaced, looking at the can in her hand, groaning. "This isn't even the fucking thing I wanted."

"What did you want?"

She looked at me, eyebrow raised. "A raspberry iced tea."

I stepped in front of the freezer, scanning the shelves quickly. I noticed a lonely bottle at the top, reaching up easily to snag it. I handed it to her with a smirk.

She glanced up at me through her lashes, taking the drink from me. "Thanks."

I shrugged. "Not a problem, really."

She pushed her hair behind her ear, tapping the toe of her Birkenstocks against the linoleum. "You're Matt Hardy, right?"

Ah, the perks of being a celebrity. "Yeah. And you're... ?"

"Rachel."

"Well, Rachel." I snatched the ice tea back from her, grinning when she frowned. "Mind if I buy this for you?"

But then she smiled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "I'd love that, Matt Hardy."

She had to be twenty-two. Way too young, but cute and interested. I started for the front, feeling her walk beside me, brushing against my arm subtly.

"So, what's it like being a wrestler?"

I played with the bottle in my hand, forgetting about the one I was supposed to get for myself. "Tiring."

"Really? You're so... " She looked me up and down, a playful glint in her eye. "Energetic."

I smiled. "What can I say, it's a gift."

"I'm pretty energetic myself," she said quietly.

Oh, what a fucking little flirt. I couldn't help but grin stupidly. "Oh, yeah?"

She moved a little closer, her hand brushing against the side of my leg. "Yeah. Very energetic."

"I like energy," I said casually.

She was giggling like a school girl on the inside. I had to give her props for trying her hardest to hide it. "I have plenty of it."

I grinned, coming to a stop behind another brunette, admiring the skirt and the long, tan legs. Man, it was my lucky day.

"Newports, please," the woman said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, shit," I grumbled, causing Rachel to stare at me. I looked away awkwardly. "Uh, sorry. I just forgot I had to get my brother cigarettes."

Her eyes widened. "Your brother? Your brother, _Jeff_?"

I nodded, distracted. "The one and only."

"Oh, man, he is _righteous_. Where is he, can I meet him, too?"

I shook my head, mentally cursing myself. "Nah, he's back at the house. I just need to pick some up for him."

She pouted. "Oh, that's too bad. It's not every day you get to meet Matt _and_ Jeff Hardy."

"Oh, Jesus Christ."

I looked back in front of me, meeting the gaze of a very angry English teacher. I took a few steps back - she was prettier than I remembered. "Hi there."

She rolled her eyes, ripping open her packet of cigarettes. "Fancy seeing you here."

Completely forgetting about Rachel, I put on my best smile and side-stepped the beautiful teacher. "Yeah, a real cowinkydink." I nodded at the cashier, putting Rachel's tea on the counter. "Newports, please."

I heard her scoff. "Trying to impress me, Hardy?"

I smiled at my hands, facing forward. "Why, is it working?"

The bell over the door rang. I turned and looked, watching her head back to her car, her killer hips swaying on high heels. I threw a ten at the cashier and grabbed the cigarettes, disregarding the gas, and booked after her.

She was at her car when I caught up. "What, Hardy?" she asked tiredly.

"I'd like to know your name," I said breathlessly.

"Why? There's no reason to exchange information."

"That's not fair - you already knew my name."

She actually smiled at that one, but looked away, dragging on her cigarette. "Darcy."

"Darcy... ?"

Her eyes narrowed, smoking curling out of her mouth. "What does it matter?"

I shrugged. "Everything or nothing."

Her teeth were square and white, a straight line of perfection. "Fuller."

I nodded. "Okay. Well." I patted the top of her car. "Keep in touch, Darcy Fuller."

"Not likely, Matt Hardy." She rolled her eyes and got behind the wheel, peeling out before I was even a foot away. I watched her barely stop as she tore out onto the street.

She drove like me. I liked that. Fate was working in my favor.

I headed back to my car, sliding into the front seat.

Shannon looked up. "Where the hell have you been, man?"

I started the engine, listening to it roar. "Just makin' a date with destiny."

**A/N: I LOVE WRITING MATT BECAUSE HE'S SUCH A DORK. And I get to write about all that ridiculous stuff he says about destiny and fate. It's so fun to write. Review if you please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OH MY GOD. That tag team match last night brother... it was the tag team from heaven.**

"You know what, man, let's go buy some beer," Shannon said tiredly, staring at me over his dining room table. We were all sitting in there for some reason, Jeff smoking and Kyle making wedding plans, while Jill puttered around, munching on cookies.

I nodded. "Good idea. Let's get drunk."

"Uh uh," Kyle said sternly, looking up from her legal pad. She pointed at Shan. "You. You have to stay here and help me figure out this guest list."

Shannon groaned inwardly, but smiled. "Okay, honey."

"Fuckin' whipped already," I muttered, turning to Jeff. "You want to go to the store with me?"

Jeff frowned. "Does it look like I want to go to the store with you?"

"Not really."

"Take a hint, brother."

I sighed, turning to Jill. "Hey, blimp."

Shannon laughed obnoxiously, quieting down when Kyle stared daggers at him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Jill pouted, stamping her small foot. Her proportions looked hilarious with that belly of hers. "Shannon Moore, stop makin' Matt call me that!"

"He doesn't make me do anythin'." I grinned at her. "Actually, Shannon doesn't do anythin' for himself anymore, so you shouldn't even make that assumption."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Shan," Kyle said flatly, bent over her papers.

"Okay," he grumbled, glaring at me when I smiled.

Jill pulled out the chair next to me, breaking her cookie in half. "What'd you want, sugar?"

I looked at her. "Huh?"

She blinked.

"Oh! Yeah, I wanted to know if you'd go to the store with me. This pussy over here needs to figure out what kind of _dress_ he's wearing to the wedding - "

"Asshole."

" - and Jeff seems a little... "

"Blind?" he said dispassionately.

I shrugged. "For lack of a better word."

Jill wrinkled her nose, licking chocolate off her fingers. "I guess I'll go with you. I want something to eat."

"Jesus _Christ_, do you ever _stop_?" Shannon asked incredulously. Kyle's hand came out of nowhere and whacked him against the stomach, her eyes on the five hundred person - and counting - guest list. He stuck out his tongue at her, rubbing just under his chest. "I'm goin' to report abuse on you."

"Go ahead. They'll just laugh." Kyle looked at him affectionately, tapping the end of her pen against the table. "I love you, Moo."

He was grinning, but he rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that queer ass shit."

"Shannon," she hissed. "That's inappropriate."

"I can't do anythin' right, can I?" he asked angrily, eyes practically slits.

"Doesn't seem like it." She went back to writing.

I blinked, glancing at Jill. She was smiling, biting on her fingernail. I sighed. "Well, fatty over here is practically eatin' her hand, so I guess that's our queue to go."

Shannon snorted, looking over Kyle's arm, reading what she wrote.

Jill slapped my shoulder. "I told you to stop callin' me that!"

"All in good fun, honey." I stood up, helping her out of her seat. She wobbled slightly, gripping my arm for support. "You steady?"

She nodded, flushed, smiling. "Yeah. It's just hard to get up sometimes."

Shannon laughed loudly behind us. Jill turned to glare at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You're a pig."

"I'm not the one who can't get out of my seat!" Shannon bent his head back and let it all out, practically crying from the humor. He looked at Jill with watery eyes. "Oink, oink, motherfucker!"

"Shannon, stop it!" Kyle barked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're such a fucking asshole sometimes."

"Yeah, and you're a bitch."

Kyle stared at him, disinterested.

Shannon bit his lip awkwardly. "_All the time_," he sneered.

Kyle shrugged, putting her pen down. "Fine. Do the fucking list by yourself."

Shannon's eyes rolled back as she got up, heading into the other room. "Kyle, come back here."

"No. Do it all by yourself. I don't care."

Shannon stood up. He looked at me, patting his hands on the headrest of his chair. "Get lots of beer, okay?"

* * *

"Shannon likes this kind, doesn't he?" Jill patted the top of one of the sickest beers in the business.

I grimaced. "Honey, no one likes that kind."

"I know." She grinned evilly.

I smiled, picking it up easily. "Well, you're payin' for it, then."

Jill shrugged, putting her arm through mine as we headed down the freezer aisle, looking for a few choice beers. It was too late for the liquor store, so we were stuck with the supermarket. A few people milled around, eyeing us, trying to figure out who we were. It was pretty funny.

"How about this one?" I said, jerking my head towards the cases. "Mike's is always good."

She sighed sadly. "Yes. It is."

"Miss it, huh?"

She frowned. "Yeah. A ton."

I put the joke beer on top of the Mike's, taking both into my arms. I was starting to lose feeling from the cold. "Well, pretty soon you'll be drinkin' again."

Jill rubbed her stomach subconsciously. "About five months. Maybe four and a half."

I whistled. "Damn. You're huge already - what're you gonna look like then?"

It was innocent banter between us, so she didn't really get mad. Her mouth set, but her eyes danced. "You have about two pounds of glass in your hands. I could kick you in the nuts right now and both of your feet would be broken."

I hitched the stuff up, smiling wickedly. "Then you'd just have to take care of me."

"I already take care of your brother, I'm not dealin' with you." She said it lightly, but she quieted after that, eyes scanning the shelves sadly. "How about this?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I hate that stuff."

"Okay." She went down further, playing with the zipper's on Jeff's hoodie. "How about this? This is good - I remember."

"Meh."

"Well, pick _some_thing, Matt!" Jill looked over my shoulder and stopped, staring. A slight smile spread. "There's someone looking at you like she's going to take your head off."

I furrowed my brow. "Huh?"

"Are you following me?"

I smiled. "I know that voice."

"And I'd know that big goon look anywhere."

I turned and stepped back a little. Darcy had a bag of Doritos and a small case of Mike's in her hands - same as mine, just tinier. Her bangs were pinned back off her face and she was wearing glasses, but her eyes were as clear as day as she looked me up and down, a frown twisting her pretty lips.

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

"Which was?"

"Are you following me?"

My eyes fell to the white track pants she was wearing, the waist band rolled up like they were too big for her. Where was her sexy teacher outfit? It didn't really bother me - I could see the glitter of a belly-button ring where her shirt ended.

"Asshole, my eyes are up here."

I met her gaze again. "Huh?"

She sighed. "Stop looking at my crotch and answer my question."

"No, I wasn't looking at your - No, I wasn't following you."

"Then how did we just... _magically_ end up running into each other _three_ times in the five hours we've known each other?"

I shrugged. "Call it fate."

"Bull shit." Her hair reached her chin, cut in that asymmetrical way that only the prettiest faces could pull off. She was definitely one of them. "Stop following me - you creep me out enough as it is, don't add to it."

"Why do I creep you out?"

"Because you won't stop looking at my stomach."

"It's a mighty fine stomach, honey."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such an asshole."

My gaze fell to her chest - not because it was extraordinary, but because of the words stamped diagonally across the left corner. 'Crude, Lewd and Tattooed.'

She followed my eyes, looking down, then back up at me. She smiled sinisterly. "Anyone you know?"

I licked my lips. "Maybe. Is that why you hate me?"

She shook her head. "Are you kidding? I'm not that petty."

"Then why?"

"Because you're a dumb southerner." She grinned, sliding past me, her hips swaying sexily. "And I never said I hated you."

I whirled around. "Then you like me?"

"I didn't say that either," she said airily, turning down an aisle.

My mouth was open. She was supposed to be mine in three days - but by the looks of it, she already had me wrapped around her little finger.

"Who the hell was that?" Jill asked snidely, crossing her arms.

I sighed. "Darcy Fuller."

"Well, she seemed like a bitch." She wrinkled her nose at me. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face - you look dumb."

I pushed the beer into Jill's arms, practically dropping it on her feet. Her hands came up and slapped onto the sides, saving us from disaster. "Stay here," I said quietly, heading down the aisle. "I'll be right back."

"Matt, I'm _pregnant._ You can just throw booze at me and expect it to - "

"Darcy!" I jogged down the way, smiling when she turned around and stared blankly at me. I caught up to her. "What are you doin' tonight?"

She looked at the stuff in her hands, then back up at me. "Watching a basketball game. Why?"

"Would you like to come over? I mean, not to my house, but to my friend Shannon's. We're havin' a small thing - "

"No thanks." She turned and started for the cash registers.

"Matt!"

I turned and saw Jill struggling to keep the boxes upright, coming toward me. Darcy was getting away, and I had no other choice. I ignored Jill and went after her. "Darcy, hold on."

She whirled around, eyes tired and worn-down. "_What_, Hardy? What now?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'm busy."

"Doin' what?"

"Making a quilt." She turned away, but I caught her arm, holding her back. She looked down at my hand, then at my eyes. "Take your fucking hand off me, Hardy."

I let go. I never realized how much shorter she was than me. She had to practically tip her head back to meet my gaze. "I'm sorry. I just... I want to get to know you, and - "

"Well, I'm sorry, Hardy, but sometimes, things don't go the way you want them to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Darcy - "

"Listen!" she hissed, flipping around. She poked her finger against my chest. "I'm not a slut, okay? I don't drop to my knees at the sight of a Hardy. I'm not from North Carolina - I don't owe my loyalty to you. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm _not interested_. And besides," she jerked her head, gazing up at me, "you're an absolute pig for trying to pick me up in front of your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?" I looked where she motioned, noticing Jill's glare. I started laughing. "Jill? That's not my girlfriend! That's my brother's... " I faced her again, struggling for a word. "Significant other."

"Whatever."

I sighed. "Darcy, come on. I'm a nice guy. You don't think it's the least bit strange that we keep runnin' into each other?"

"Of course I think it's strange!"

"Then why don't you see it as a sign?"

"Of what? That you're a creep?" She held up her hands. "I'm done, Hardy. Have a nice life."

"Wait. Come on." I smiled easily, stepping up to her. "If you won't come with me tonight, how about Monday? I'll come to the school."

"It's nice that you actually want to learn how to use the English language, but I think you may be a lost cause."

"I'll bring you coffee," I said slyly.

She stopped, eyes burning into mine. Her mouth twitched. "Fine."

"Aw, come on now - Wait, what?"

"I said fine. I can't say no to coffee. Ever. Bring me coffee, then leave me alone."

"What if I took you out for coffee?"

"No. You bring it to me, then you leave."

"We can't even talk?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't try to fuckin' pull one over on me, Hardy. I know your tricks."

"Do you now." I grinned. "Which ones?"

"I'm not going to flirt with you, so I won't answer that. Coffee. After school, too. I don't want the kids in my class to go apeshit because one of the fucking Hardy brothers is there."

I held out my hand. "It's a date, Ms. Fuller."

She just turned and walked away.

I watched her carefully, noticing the slight change in her demeanor. She kept running her hand over her face, into her hair. She shifted her footing a lot, like she was anxious to get out of there. I felt myself smiling. She was really somethin' else.

"Did you ask her out?" Jill asked stoically, munching on an open box of cookies.

I looked at her, barely capable of tearing my eyes away from Darcy. I noticed what she was eating and frowned. "Where'd you get those?"

She smiled. "We'll pay for them, don't worry." She knocked the side of my arm. "But seriously. Did you?"

I shook my head. "No."

She turned with me as I went behind her, bending down to grab the drinks. "Well... Did you get her number?"

I glanced at her. "No."

She didn't walk with me for a couple of seconds, but then I heard her soft footsteps. "Then... Why are you so happy?"

I kept my head straight and my pace even, but my heart was beating a mile a minute. Honestly, I didn't know why I was so happy. Darcy was a bitch, just like she had been when I first met her. But there was something about her that made me go crazy.

I shrugged, smiling. "She's aesthetically pleasing."

**A/N: KDJGLKSDJH. What the fuck. I think I have a problem. I just get so enraged for absolutely no reason, and now is one of those times. I'm so fucking angry. I threw a paperweight at Frank because he deleted something off the DVR. I need counseling. Review if you please. It'll make me feel better.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up before I actually opened my eyes. Whenever I did that, I usually would just lay in my bed and savor the moment, where everything was silent and all was perfect. But I wasn't in my bed, and my head was killing me. I woke up from a headache, not because it was morning.

I groaned and rolled over, shifting awkwardly on Shannon's couch. It was the place I'd slept since Friday, after two glorious nights of heavy drinking, but the uncomfortable position I was forced to lay in was what had started the pounding behind my eyes.

Besides the entire bottle of Goose I'd drank last night.

I hesitantly opened my eyes, squinting in the morning light. The shades were drawn and the room was really warm, almost uncomfortably so. I wondered if Shannon's air-conditioner broke or if he'd just forgotten to turn it on.

I sat up and struggled to bring my feet up, stretching tense muscles in my thighs and lower back. My mouth felt like dry straw and tasted like bad cigarettes. It wasn't a pleasant thing to wake up to.

I looked over at the other couch, blinking weakly at Jeff. "Hey," I rasped, then cleared my throat. It didn't even sound like my voice. "Jeff. You awake?"

He was wearing his sunglasses, but they were sliding down his nose, and his eyes were closed. His arms were crossed over his chest. He heaved a sigh. "Yes."

I nodded, standing up, wobbling on my feet. "Good. I'm gonna... " I swallowed the dry lump in my throat. "I'm gonna go, uh... say... say good-bye to Shannon, then we can leave."

Jeff sat up easily, pushing his sunglasses into place. I saw his eyes open from the side. "Okay. Jill's already at home. She left last night."

"She did?"

"You wouldn't have remembered."

"Oh." I coughed, surprised I could actually have moisture in my mouth. I knocked into the coffee table loudly, bumping against the arm rest for support.

"You all right?" Jeff asked flatly.

I nodded, stupidly forgetting. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right back."

"I'm not goin' anywhere," he said quietly.

I sighed and headed to Shannon's room. I went past it a couple of times, but the snoring was a dead giveaway. I went back and opened the door as quietly as I could, shoving past the clothes on the floor.

The window right above his bed was closed but the shades were up, casting a bright white into the room, directly on top of him. I couldn't understand how he could sleep like that.

I cleared my throat. "Sha - " I hesitated, lowering my voice an octave. "Shannon," I whispered.

He shifted in his sleep.

"Shannon," I hissed, a little louder.

He grunted and twisted his upper half up awkwardly, arm thrown around Kyle, who was still sound asleep. He was on his side, and he turned his head, squinting at me sleepily. "What?" he whispered back.

"I'm... I'm gonna head out." I wondered if I was still a little drunk. I kept stumbling over my words.

Shannon raised his eyebrow. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah. If I'm not, Jeff can drive."

He narrowed his eyes. "Jeff's blind, man."

I rubbed a hand over my face. "Maybe I'm not good to go... "

"Hold on," Shannon said tiredly, shifting away from Kyle. He fell off the bed and searched the floor for jeans, tugging some on roughly when he got up.

I blinked at him, watching. "I think those are Kyle's, brother."

Shannon looked down, the button and fly open. "Ah shit, I think they are."

I held up my hand. "Don't worry about it, man, I'll just... sleep it off for a couple more hours."

"No, no, I can take you - "

"Nah, just go back to bed. I'll... make some coffee. Or somethin'."

Shannon kicked the pants off, leaning his hands against the bed, poised to get in. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I can wait 'til you're ready. No problem."

He shrugged, collapsing against Kyle's back, on the covers, his head buried against the nape of her neck. "I'll get up in a couple of hours," he said on a yawn. "Then we can get somethin' to eat... And then I'll take you home."

"Sounds like a plan, brother." I started closing the door. "Night, man."

Shannon made a small noise of acknowledgment before it shut. I licked my lips and headed back downstairs, into his kitchen that was warm from the light coming in through the windows. I tried to be as quiet as possible, opening and closing cupboards, setting up the coffee machine. I leaned against the glass and watched the pool ripple in the early morning sun.

"Hey, Matt?" Jeff called from the other room.

I sighed and turned, jumping when I saw him in the doorway. "Yeah?"

Jeff scratched at his bare chest. "Can you turn on the air-conditioner?"

"Oh. Sure." I went to the dial and flipped the switch, waiting to hear the buzz. I nodded when it sounded. "There you go, man."

"Thanks." Jeff sniffed the air. "Is there coffee? I can smell it."

"Yeah. You want some?"

"It'd be nice."

"Okay. I'll bring it to you."

Jeff nodded and turned, thumping into the door frame. He frowned and felt his way back into the other room.

I poured two cups, glancing back at the water outside. It looked so nice, I wanted to jump in. Maybe I would - it'd be a nice wake up, and it'd kill some time before Shannon came down.

"Jeff, you want to go swimmin'?" I asked, coming into the room. The television was on - he liked to listen to it. "The water's lookin' mighty fine."

"Oh, is it? That's nice," he said bitterly. He took the mug from my hand when I nudged his shoulder.

"Well, just 'cause you can't see it doesn't mean you can't feel it. And believe me, it looks like it'd feel nice."

He frowned. "I'll probably drown."

"But wouldn't you - "

"I don't want to fuckin' swim, okay?" He sat back and gripped his coffee tightly, his teeth set. "I don't want to fuckin' swim," he said softly.

I looked away awkwardly. "Okay, man. You don't have to. It was just a suggestion."

Jeff lifted his foot, like he was going to brace it against the coffee table, but he missed it, thumping against the floor. He blushed and tried again, awkwardly feeling his way until he found the edge. "You know, man... I hate wakin' up this early."

"Why? You want to sleep more?"

"No." Jeff sipped his coffee, grimacing. "This tastes like shit."

"Blame Shannon, not me. It's the brand, I swear."

"Whatever." He sighed. "I hate wakin' up this early because I know the sun is shinin'. I just can't see it."

"Well, man, the sun shines all the time."

"But not like in the morning." Jeff smiled dreamily, like he could picture it. "The way is catches every drop of rain or moisture on the blades of grass. How it filters down through the trees, warming everythin' it touches. I miss seein' it."

I stayed silent, waiting for more.

"You know," he started again, tapping his chipped nails against the ceramic mug, "before I was blind, and whenever I was home, I'd wake Jill up 'round... five, five-thirty. Get her up and make her watch the sunrise with me."

I smiled. "Really? I never knew that."

"Yeah," he said bashfully, looking down, even though he couldn't see. "She complained the first few times, but after that... she couldn't wait 'til I got home. Sometimes, if I came home late, she'd wait up for me, and then we'd just stay awake 'til the sun came up."

"Wow. That's real romantic, man."

"I know," he said, almost cockily. He smiled at himself. "I mean, it sounds dumb now, but - "

"No, it doesn't."

Jeff shrugged, the light on his face gone. "It doesn't matter much anymore."

I sighed, silent.

"Matt, do you know if... " Jeff laughed it off, shaking his head. "Never mind. It's stupid."

"No, no, what?"

He swallowed loudly. "Do you know if... I mean, has Jill ever... said anythin' to you? About me bein' blind?"

"Well... yeah. But in what way?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Does she still love me?"

"Of course," I said immediately, barely waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Don't talk stupid."

"I'm not, I'm just... I feel like I'm trappin' her, you know? She can find - _should_ find someone who can wake up in the morning and gaze into her eyes and tell her she's beautiful. I can't do that, man. And it's not fair to her."

"Jeff, stop talkin' like that. You know damn well that Jill loves you with everythin' she's got. She wouldn't be able to function if she didn't have you by her side."

"Yeah, but - "

"But nothin'. Listen. This is how the universe works. There are two people out there who are perfect for each other - who fit each other's mold, you know? People who have connections and the ability to tell what the other person is feelin' just by lookin' in their eyes. You and Jill have that, and once it's there, there's nothin' that can replace it."

Jeff tried to smile, but it came out as a frown. "How can she tell what I'm feelin' when my eyes are dead?"

"It doesn't matter. You two are for each other. If either of you decided to be with other people, it wouldn't be the same. It'd be awkward, for all of us. You guys together, it warms the room. Everyone brightens when they see you two. Hell, even Shannon and Kyle don't do that. They're perfect for each other, but they can't liven up a quiet room just by steppin' in. You two can. And you always will, you understand?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand over his hair. "I still feel it. I'm not gon' lie."

I smiled. "You see? Don't talk stupid when you know it's not true."

Jeff laughed, then looked up, eyes hidden by sunglasses. He was facing me, though. "Thanks, Matt. Really."

I got up and fell onto the couch next to him, throwing my arm around his shoulders. "You're my little brother, man. I'm always here to cheer you up."

Jeff grinned and looked down.

I punched his side. "Or make you feel worse. But I think I did the right thing today."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Oh, that's nice. Punch the blind guy."

"I'm not punchin' the blind guy, I'm punchin' my brother."

"Who's blind."

I ruffled his head. "For now."

"Forever," Jeff said sadly.

"For now." I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"Watch it, guys."

I looked back, seeing Shannon in the doorway, shirtless and in white track pants. "What?"

He came into the room, shuffling tiredly. "You don't want anyone to see you - it'll just be another push for sick preteens to think you guys are more than just brothers."

Jeff and I frowned simultaneously.

Shannon collapsed onto the couch I was on earlier, lacing his hands between his knees. He grinned. "Then they'll write about you two fuckin'. And then I'll probably join in. Because, you know, I'm always the third wheel with you guys, even in fantasy."

Jeff and I pushed at each other, sending ourselves to opposite ends of the couch. A chill ran down my spine. "Man, shut up. That is some queer ass shit."

Shannon wagged his finger. "No, no - that's inappropriate."

"And talkin' about me askin' Matt to fuck me isn't?" Jeff's tongue flopped out of his mouth, disgusted. "Blegh."

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked Shannon, suspicious.

"Go type in your name into Google. Fifty bucks the first thing that pops up is a dirty story."

"I'd rather not. The last thing I need to read is some thirteen year old's twisted fantasy about me bangin' my brother."

"Hardycest," Shannon said with a grin.

Jeff and I groaned in digust.

"Hey, you should read some of the stuff they write about Jeff and John Cena."

"What!?" Jeff sat up, knocking his empty cup over. "You're shittin' me."

Shannon laughed, thumping back against the couch. "Yeah. Or you and Edge, Matt. That's a fun one."

"Well, what about you, asshole?" I grimaced. Being hungover and listening about this wasn't doing my stomach any good. "What do they write about you?"

"Me?" Shannon frowned, thoughtful. "Mostly me and Jeff. Oh, and Kelly Kelly. I practically throw up for those. There are some pretty perverted people out there."

"This is worse than perverted," Jeff said disdainfully.

"It's downright twisted," I added.

Shannon sat silently, thinking. "I think I fucked Batista once."

Feet squeaked on the floor behind us, and we all turned, meeting Kyle's wide-eyed gaze. She was just standing there in one of Shannon's shirt, with a half-eaten bagel in her hand. The look on her face was priceless.

I started laughing my ass off.

Kyle swallowed the bite she had been chewing. "Uh, honey? Would you care to repeat that?"

Shannon laughed nervously. "Repeat what?"

She watched him as she ripped another piece off. "Uh, I think you said, and correct me if I'm wrong... " She looked up at the ceiling, pensive, smacking her lips together. "'I think I fucked Batista once.'"

I laughed at her fake accent, the way her eyes were clouded with confusion.

Shannon shook his head. "Oh, no. It's... Baby, it's just in a story."

"Uh huh." She looked down and bit into her food again. "Did you write it?"

"No! What kind of... fuckin' weirdo do you think I am?"

Kyle blinked. "Do you want me to answer that," she said monotonously.

"Kyle! It's just shit that kids write about us." He stood up and went over to her, pulling her body against his.

She gazed at him. "So you never fucked Batista?"

"NO!"

She shrugged. "Good. Because if you did, we wouldn't be getting married."

Shannon grinned. "Because I cheated on you with a guy?"

Kyle looked at him like he was insane. "_No_."

Shannon furrowed his brow. "What? Why, then?"

"Because it's Batista."

**A/N: I just thought for a more serious chapter that the end should go out with some comic relief. :) It was also an attack against those stories - and Batista, obviously. But I'm sorry to anyone who likes them, reads them or writes them. Hardycest creeps the shit out of me, and I'm sure Matt, Jeff and Shannon feel the same way. Review if you please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: People, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'm goin' through withdrawal over here. I don't feel like anyone likes this story, and it's really bummin' me out. So if you find the time, and you're thinkin' to yourself, "Hm, I wonder how MacKenzie's doing. I hope she isn't beating up her boyfriend because no one's reviewed her story. Maybe I should go drop her a visit, maybe even send her a fruitcake." That would very nice of you, thanks.**

Miller's was busy early that morning. Must've been from all the folks that went there after Sunday church, because the place was practically busting at the seams. We had to maneuver our way in between tables, Jill pulling Jeff's hand so it looked like they were in love instead of her leading him because he was blind. Jeff didn't want anyone to know yet, and it made sense.

The waitress, cute and flushed from that morning's shift, pulled two tables together in the back, wiping them off before she dropped five menus on the corner. "I'll be back to take your order," she said hastily, eyeing the five year old thumping his glass around. She threw us a quick smile and ran into the kitchen.

I held Kyle's chair out for her, guiding her in before I sat down in the one beside her. Shannon plopped down on the other side after putting Chloe in the high chair the hostess had brought for her, leaning past Kyle's body to glare at me.

"Thanks for makin' me look like a jackass," he said angrily.

Kyle laughed. "Maybe you should do it so someone else doesn't have to."

"I was puttin' our kid in her seat, thank you."

I liked it that Shannon said 'our' kid. It was nice. Shan never really cared about anything but himself before. Kyle really brought out the best in him - the side we never knew.

"Do you think anyone suspected anythin'?" Jeff asked, pretending to look at his menu. Jill flipped it right side up before anyone could notice. "Thanks, honey," he said softly.

I shook my head. "Nah, man. You guys looked normal."

"Yeah, it was fine," Shannon agreed.

Jeff frowned, putting the laminated paper down. "I'm not really hungry."

"You probably should eat somethin', Jeff." Jill scanned the items, pointing to one. She bit her lip and put her hand down, leaning closer to him. "You like French Toast, don't you?"

"I don't want anythin'," Jeff said irritably, crossing his arms like a defiant child.

"Don't worry, Jill - you can just eat it for him," Shannon said nonchalantly, his eyes on his own menu.

Kyle whacked hers over his head.

Shannon bent away from her. "Ow! Jesus, I'm sorry."

"Good. You should be."

I saw Jill rub Jeff's shoulder softly, out of the corner of my eye. He moved, leaning against the table. Jill turned and caught my gaze, but I looked away, turning my attention back to my menu.

"So, Kyle," Jill said awkwardly, her voice shaky. No one would've noticed it but me. "Is the wedding comin' together?"

She shrugged. "More or less. I've already picked out my dress."

"Aw, yeah?" Jill's smile was genuine. "What's it look like?"

Kyle wrinkled her nose, looking for a word. "I can't really describe it. It's... really full."

"It'll be harder for me to take off," Shannon put in, raising his brow at Jill. He laughed when Kyle backhanded his arm.

The waitress came back, her ponytail coming undone. Wisps of hair fell into her eyes. "Hi, sorry that took so long. Did you guys decide?"

We put in our orders, Jeff still stubbornly having just coffee, and watched the waitress deal with the monster at the next table. I felt bad for her, but Shannon couldn't stop laughing.

"Thank God Chloe doesn't act like that." He rubbed his hand against the baby's hair, who giggled and bit at his fingers. "Ow! Little brat."

"She's teething," Kyle said nonchalantly, reaching over him to pick her up.

Shannon grinned at me. "I got a pretty nice view over here."

"Shannon." Kyle glared at him when she came back, putting Chloe on her lap. "You're such a pig."

"Why is everyone tellin' me that lately?"

"I wonder," Jill said angrily.

I frowned at her, hoping to catch her attention. When I did, I mouthed, "Are you okay?"

She looked at Jeff, who was playing with the sugar packets somberly, then back at me. She shook her head.

"It's okay," I said quietly.

Kyle furrowed her brow. "Huh?"

I shook my head, turning to her. "Nothing."

Chloe grinned at me, grabbing her chubby little hand at my shirt. I put my finger in her fist and she practically broke it, laughing when I made a huge deal out of it.

"Chloe, you're breakin' my finger!" I said in a baby voice, which got a snort out of Kyle. I lifted my gaze, looking at her through my lashes. "Hey, I talk to my dog like this."

Kyle rolled her eyes and turned to Shannon, whispering something to him.

I brushed my hand against Chloe's cheek. "You're the prettiest baby I ever seen."

She bit at my hand, giggling. "Matt!"

It still blew me away. It was the only word she could say, and she wouldn't stop using it, but whenever she actually looked into my eyes and said it to me, it was so outrageous. I felt so special.

"I still don't like that she can say Matt," Shannon grumbled to Kyle.

"Stop being stupid. She can only say Matt because it's easy."

"Hey!" I glared at her. "I resent that."

"Compare saying Matt to saying Shannon. Resent it all you want, when it comes down to it, Matt is easier to say."

"What about Jeff or Jill? Hell, what about Kyle? Everyone's name is easy." I took Chloe from her, holding her up so her feet kicked on my chest. "She just likes me best."

"That may be true," Kyle said quietly.

"No! She likes me best, because I'm her dad." Shannon leaned over, hands out. "Give her to me, Matt."

"First of all, you're not her dad. Secondly, she'll go to you if she wants to." I rested Chloe in the crook of my arm, tickling her nose with mine. "Hey, cutie. Who you want to sit with? Me or mean, old Shannon?"

"Hey! Don't brainwash her!"

"This is ridiculous," Kyle said angrily, taking Chloe from me.

"Hey!"

"Matt, shut up. Shannon, take her." She handed the baby over to Shannon, who was smiling smugly at me.

"You may have won this round, buddy." I glared at him.

Shannon shrugged. "Hey. Who'd you think she'd side with? You or the person's she's bangin'?"

Kyle sent her hand flying against Shannon's chest, a loud slap resonating in the quieting restaurant. "Don't be an asshole about it."

Shannon leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, just as loud as the hit. "I love you, Kyle."

"Shut up."

I saw Jill smile dreamily at them, then look at Jeff, who was drumming his fingers rhythmically against the table. Her mouth twisted into a frown.

I made a little motion with my hand, and she turned to me, brows furrowed. "Tell him you love him," I mouthed.

Her frown deepened, but she moved closer to him, sliding her hand under his to stop the tapping. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled softly, at the table. He turned his head, nose bumping accidentally against hers. "I love you, too."

I grinned when she kissed him, crossing my arms over my chest. I was great at this shit. Helping Jill and Jeff was one of my specialties. Jill was always a complex thinker - just like Jeff - so she never thought a few simple words could do anything. She was wrong every time.

The waitress came with our food a little while later, a bit more composed, her hair tied back tightly. She bustled away just as quickly as she came.

"Jeff, you sure you don't want anythin'?" I asked, while everyone else ate quietly. I had a lot on my plate, so I thought I'd share it. "I have a lot of food."

Jeff, who was leaning his cheek against his fist, his other hand holding Jill's on the table, rubbing his thumb softly across her skin, didn't answer me.

I smacked the surface, making my glass jump. "Jeff."

He made a small noise.

"Do you want anythin'?"

"Huh?" He shook his head, not waiting for an answer. "No, I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, man."

I shrugged and started eating.

Jill groaned softly, her fork clanging against her dish. She put her free hand to her eyes.

I looked up, alarmed. "Jill? You okay?"

She shook her head.

"Jill?" Jeff asked worriedly. He perked up, putting his other hand around the one he was already holding.

"I'm... " Her cheeks bulged and she shot up, heading for the bathrooms. Jeff practically fell out of his seat, dropping his hand sadly when he realized she wasn't there.

He sighed.

I frowned. "Was it somethin' she ate?"

"We could totally sue the restaurant," Shannon said excitedly.

Jeff shook his head, crossing his arms. "No. Mornin' sickness."

"Yeah, I was just going to say that." Kyle swallowed what she was chewing, glancing at me. "It just comes out of nowhere. You could be perfectly fine one minute, then running for a bathroom the next. It's really hard. Sometimes you feel like you have to, and nothing comes out, so you're just dry-heaving. I used to do that so much I started throwing up blood."

Shannon dropped his fork noisily. "Well, I just lost my appetite, thanks."

"Shut up," she said at him quickly, looking back to me. She opened her mouth, but turned to Jeff. "Has she had it all this time?"

Jeff shrugged. "She didn't have it at first, but then it just started happenin'."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. For me, it started happening about... three weeks before I even found out I was pregnant. Chris would see me and then just walk out of the apartment. Guess he couldn't handle it."

"Bastard," Shannon growled.

Kyle frowned sadly at Jeff. "This must be hard for you, too, huh?"

Jeff didn't say anything.

"Jeff?" she asked cautiously.

"Huh?" He sat up straighter. "Oh, were you talkin' to me? I'm sorry, I couldn't tell. I can't _see you lookin' at me_."

"Hey, Jeff, calm down," Shannon said curtly, putting his arm on the back of Kyle's chair. "She just wanted to know how you were feelin'. Don't bite her head off."

He sighed. "Sorry."

We were awkwardly silent after that, all of us looking at Jeff, while he started playing with the sugar again.

"I hope she's okay," he said quietly, after a few minutes.

"I'm sure she is." I patted his hand. "Don't worry, man."

Jeff shrugged and said nothing.

"Ah, shit, Chloe!" Shannon slid his chair back and stood up, covered in juice.

Kyle looked at him, startled. "What happened?"

"She spilled that fuckin' cup thing she has." He looked around helplessly, then grabbed at his napkin, rubbing it furiously against his jeans.

"Shannon, that's not gonna do anything." Kyle took the cloth from him and tried a different approach, blotting the area.

I grinned. "Hey, hey, let's keep it G-rated. There's a baby at the table."

Shannon laughed and looked down at Kyle curiously. "This does look a little... scandalous."

Kyle subtly punched him in the nuts, causing him to grunt and buckle slightly.

"Sorry," he hissed. "Don't do that again."

"It's just juice," Kyle said, resigned. She tossed the napkin on the table. "It shouldn't stain, but I won't be able to dry it with just that."

"Maybe you should try suckin' it off," he teased, wrinkling his nose at her.

She clenched her fist, causing him to step away.

He laughed. "Hey, hey, just kiddin', honey!"

"You peed your pants!"

We all turned, meeting Jill's open mouth. Shannon glared at her. "No, I didn't," he said.

She pointed at his crotch, laughter starting to bubble. "You did! You peed your pants!"

"No! It just looks like I did - "

"You stupid asshole!" Jill laughed loudly, clutching her belly. "I may be fat and pregnant, but at least I'm not a twenty-nine year old who pees his pants!"

"_I didn't_!" Shannon yelled, accent thick with anger. He looked at Kyle for help.

She held her hands up. "I'm not helping you - you deserve it."

"What!?" His eyes met mine, but I went back to my food, a small smile on my lips. "This is bull shit!"

"Jeff, Shannon peed his pants," Jill said, eyes watering from laughing.

Jeff cracked a smile. "Oh, yeah?"

"Don't tell him that!" Shannon kicked his chair, storming away.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked, amused.

"To fuckin' dry them in the bathroom!" he yelled over his shoulder, going over to the door. He pushed it angrily, but it didn't budge, so he knocked into it loudly.

We all laughed at that one - except for Jeff, since he didn't see it. Shannon glared at us and kicked the door, but it swung back at him, a guy as tall as The Great Khali stepping out. He looked down at him with fire in his eyes, Shannon barely coming up to his chest. We could hear Shannon gulp all the way from the table.

The guy looked farther down, bending slightly, eyes trained on Shan's crotch. Shannon's eyes were as big as saucers, his mouth open, showing his teeth, as the guy glanced up at him and smiled humorously.

We were in stitches when the guy passed him, shaking his head. Shannon let out a huge breath, and narrowed his eyes at us, glancing at the guy's retreating back. "Yeah, you better run away!" he said, all manly.

The guy stopped walking.

Shannon's eyes widened and he turned, stumbling through the bathroom door before the guy could even turn around.

Jill had tears streaming down her face when she turned back to me. "That was the best karmic payback I've ever seen."

**A/N: Ah, that was perfect. Review if you please. (HA!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Why wasn't Matt on ECW last night?**

I woke up the next morning restlessly, having barely slept the night before. The little meeting with Darcy Fuller had my insides and my brain all twisted into knots. I could hardly keep my eyes shut, and I finally just gave up at nine-thirty, when I got out of bed and took a shower.

I figured the water would calm my nerves, but I seemed to be edgier than before. I kept checking my phone, even though I didn't have her number, expecting a text or a call that said, "Sorry, you can't come in. Turns out I don't really like you. Sorry."

Not that I thought she actually liked me - but she did like coffee, and if I brought her coffee, she'd have to like me, right? (HA!)

I puttered around my house until two o'clock, bothering Jill, who was trying to watch some stupid daytime TV show. She was nestled on the couch with a carton of ice cream, eyes intense and watery on a couple that seemed to be breaking up.

"I'm goin' out," I said monotonously, jiggling my keys.

She didn't even look up.

"Jill, I'm leavin'."

She acknowledged me this time, making a small noise.

"Goin' to kill myself, Jill."

"Have fun," she said, distracted.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. The sun was warm and bright, the perfect autumn day down in North Cackalacky. I put on my sunglasses and headed for my car, spotting Jeff sitting in front of the garage, playing with Lucas. I threw up my hand, then blushed at my stupidity. I should've been used to it by now, but I guess it was just a force of habit. "Jeff!"

He looked up, turning his head every which way, startled.

"Jeff, I'm leavin'. Goin' to meet Darcy." I headed over to where he was sitting, a small red ball clutched in his fist.

"Oh. That teacher?"

"Yeah."

Jeff bounced the ball once, missing it when it came back up. I watched it roll away, frowning when Jeff just dropped his hand against his knee. He sighed and whistled for Lucas to get it.

I patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna go, man."

He looked up, his sunglasses thrown carelessly next to him. His eyes were bleak. "Have fun," he said flatly.

"You sound just like Jill."

"She gets it from me." He patted around, finding Lucas's head, and took the ball from his mouth. He threw it this time, too hard. It bounced off one of the trees in the woods. He growled. "Shit. I lost it, didn't I?"

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it, man. Maybe you should go inside."

Jeff was already getting to his feet, feeling around to snatch his sunglasses, his shoes scraping against the concrete. "Yeah, I guess. Jill still watchin' that show?"

"I guess."

"Great." Jeff bared his teeth and headed for the door. I winced when he caught his foot on the top step of the porch, stumbling against the railing. "Fuck!" he barked, stomping the rest of the way.

"You all right?" I called, craning my neck to watch him.

The door slammed loudly, echoing off the trees.

* * *

I could hear the bell ring as I pulled up to the door of the high school, watching the kids pour out. Some were tumbling over each other, pushing like guys do, and some girls came out and screamed when one of the guys bumped into them. They all walked off together, and got into a car, tearing out of the parking lot recklessly.

I didn't really understand the new generation.

Once the initial crowd broke up, and all that was left were a few teens milling around, I grabbed the two coffees set in the cup holders and headed for the door quickly. Some students stared at me as I went down the halls, trying to figure out if it was _really_ Matt Hardy that just went past them.

Just so you know, kids - it was.

I made it up the stairs without anyone confronting me, and while that may have been a mean thing to think, I didn't really want to cause any ruckus. That would make Darcy hate me more than she already did, and I didn't want that at all.

Her door was open, and I could hear her smooth voice from the hallway. That clipped tone, an accent that I couldn't really decipher - New York, maybe? It was hard to tell. Her voice was deep, but not manly - like a fifties movie star.

I stopped at the frame, looking inside. She was sitting on one of the desks in the front, and there were five, maybe six students in front of her, all of them eating her up with their eyes. They had open notebooks on their desks, and Darcy was reading from a book, her words flowing smoothly out of her mouth, like she had written them.

She was so passionate as she read, her voice raising and lowering, the words emphasized or set on the back burner, not as peripheral as the rest. She paused at the perfect moments, sped up when it was just right. She finished and didn't close the book, but reveled in it, closing her eyes, letting it seep in.

Someone noticed me, his eyes widening with surprise. "Matt Hardy is standing in your doorway."

Her eyes still closed, she shushed him, saying quietly, "Just ignore him."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

Finally, she gazed at them, looking for an opinion. She frowned when she couldn't find one. "Anyone want to comment?"

A boy in the back raised his hand lazily.

"Ben, you know you don't have to raise your hand here." She nodded. "What'd you think?"

"I don't get it."

She sighed and shut the book, tossing it onto the desk next to her. "You know what, forget it. I have to deal with the dumbass standing outside, so I think we have to cut this meeting short today."

Some kids groaned, while some couldn't get out of there fast enough. The girls smiled at me as they passed, looking over their shoulders as they walked.

I meandered into the room, looking around. It was different from when I was there - pictures and posters of poets lined the walls: Ginsberg, Bukowski, T.S. Eliot. I didn't recognize the rest.

"What are you doing here, Hardy?" Darcy asked tiredly, weaving her way through the desks to get to hers in the back.

"I brought you coffee."

She looked up, eyes trained on my hands. They flickered to my face. "I love you."

I laughed and handed it to her, watching her take off the top and sip it. "Is it good?"

"Could be better, but I guess it's all right." She put it on the desk and headed around me, her shoes chopping against the floor. She straightened the room, pushing chairs in. "How was your weekend?"

"Not bad, from what I can remember."

She looked up at me, rolling her eyes. "Absolutely ridiculous. You're what, thirty?"

"Thirty-four."

"Disgusting. Grow up and start drinking like an adult. I know some of my students who said that same thing today."

"That they were thirty-four?"

She smiled softly, tapping the book she was reading from earlier against the desk it was on. She came back over to me, her hips swaying in her pretty pencil skirt. "As punishment for your recklessness, you have to erase the board."

I laughed, but stopped when I saw the serious look on her face. "Wait. Really?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah. I'm not kidding. Make sure you don't leave any marks."

I turned when she went around me, eyeing her as she sat at her desk. There was an overfilled bookcase behind her, bursting with literature. She tossed the paperback she was holding on top of the stack of papers in front of her.

She looked at me expectantly, over the rim of her drink. "What are you waiting for? Get going."

I frowned and put my cup down, heading up to the front. I looked over my shoulder, and she was smiling at me, her feet propped up. Damn, those heels looked sexy on her.

A student came in as I erased the word "Nietzsche", and I stopped, making eye contact with him. He looked like a senior, with a rumpled outfit and messed up hair. His brow raised when he realized who I was.

"Wow," he growled. He seemed stoned. "That's somethin' you don't see every day."

"Decide to show up today, Parker?" Darcy asked playfully, smiling as the kid made his way over. "You weren't in class. What's your excuse this time?"

"I was buyin' you flowers, ma'am."

"Oh, how generous of you. I expect you think you're going to pass by kissing ass?"

"You're a pretty good poet - have you ever considered publication?"

"No, but thank you for recognizing my hidden talent." She smiled lovingly at him, thumping her feet to the floor. "You want your work, I take it?"

I watched this kid openly flirt with her, while she threw it right back at him. It baffled my mind. How could she hate me so much, while this kid that barely came to class was her pride and joy? I knew it was strictly platonic, she wasn't stupid, but the fact that she could do a little harmless flirting with this kid while I was over here looking like the fucking slave wasn't really what I had in mind for today.

I put the eraser down with a thud, puffing chalk dust into the air. The kid was on his way back as I headed over to Darcy, and he smiled at me, nodding his head.

"Nice to meet you, man," he said frivolously.

"Yeah, you too." I smiled and patted his back, making sure there was a hand print when he walked to the door.

Darcy was glaring at me. "That wasn't nice," she hissed.

"Neither are you."

She frowned. "I resent that. I just don't like you."

The kid turned in the doorway, interrupting us. "See you tomorrow, Lunghino."

Lunghino? Who the fuck was Lunghino?

Darcy turned red, giving him a little wave. "Good-bye, Parker."

I looked at her when he left. "Lunghino?"

She smacked her lips, searching for a word. "Wanna hear a secret?"

"Uh... Sure."

She stood up, snatching the book on her desk. "My last name's not really Fuller."

"Uh huh."

"It's Lunghino."

I nodded. "Interestin'. Italian?"

"More than you know," she said quietly, rifling through the pages.

I crossed my arms. "So. Why'd you lie to me?"

She smiled. "Would you like me to lie to you again or tell the truth?"

I blinked.

"I didn't want you looking me up in the phone book," she grumbled, thumping the back cover against her hand.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I'm not a creep, Darcy."

She raised her eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes again, reaching out for the book in her hands. "How about we start over. Hi, I'm Matt Hardy. What's your name?"

She let the book slide from her hands, smiling slightly. "Darcy Lunghino."

"That's a pretty name, Darcy. It's nice to meet you. Was is it that you do?"

"I'm an English teacher," she said, amused.

I nodded, flipping through the novel. It wasn't a story, but poetry. "That's interestin'. I'm a wrestler. Do you watch wrestlin', Ms. Lunghino?"

Her laughter was like silk. "Yes, I do."

"Who's your favorite wrestler, Ms. Lunghino?"

"Edge."

"That's a pity. I was hopin' you'd say me."

"Don't count on it, Hardy." She picked up her coffee, taking a sip. "But your brother's pretty cute."

"And not me?"

She shrugged, looking away. "I didn't say that."

I put the book down, tapping the edges softly. "Ms. Lunghino?"

Her eyes met mine, waiting silently.

I stepped forward. "I'm havin' a Halloween party soon. Would you like to come to it?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You know, Hardy, I didn't like you." She paused, pursing her lips. "But from just... the mere _minutes_ you've been here... you're not half bad."

I grinned. "Is that a yes?"

She sighed gustily and rolled her eyes. "It's a yes."

**A/N: I really... could NOT figure out how to finish this, so it just kinda... ends. Sorry about that. Review if you please. (PS Lunghino is pronounced LUNG - EE - NO. Not Loojeeno, or Lunjeeno. LUNG - EE - NO.)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I finally got Season 6 of The Hardy Show yesterday. It's pretty epic. Shannon's pretty handsome - especially in the intoductions. :D Go order it!**

I woke up the next day much more rested. It was like I had slept on a cloud - my back didn't hurt, my brain wasn't reeling, and my heart was calm and thumping rhythmically. I felt perfectly at ease, and I reveled in it, sprawled across my bed with my eyes closed, enjoying the utter calm that had washed over me.

Darcy Lunghino. What a great name. What a great name for an even greater girl.

I threw back the covers and headed downstairs to do some cardio. It really helped me wake up, because by the time I got into the shower, I noticed it was only eleven, but it felt like I had been up for hours.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door, just as I had emerged from a steam-filled bathroom. I pushed my hair back, holding the towel around my waist as I padded over, opening it.

Jill widened her eyes. "Oh. Sorry."

"Sure you are," I said, with a smile. When she didn't smile back, I furrowed my brow. "What's the matter?"

"Did you see Jeff last night?"

I thought back, shaking my head. "No. I don't think so."

"Oh. Okay."

I grabbed at her wrist when she turned to go. "Why?"

"Because he's... " She looked down the hallway, sighing. "He's not in our room."

"Oh. Well... " I stepped out, feeling the cold air lick at my wet ankles. "Did you check the rest of the house?"

She shook her head. "No, I just got up."

"Well, maybe you should look around before you get all worked up."

She jerked her hand away, glaring at me. "You don't have to be fuckin' asshole about it, Matt!"

"I wasn't!" I moved back, hand raised in innocence. "Seriously. I wasn't. I just don't want you freakin' out."

"I'm not freakin' out!" she yelled, stomping down the hallway.

I frowned at her, watching her disappear into the kitchen. Fucking hormones. They really had her going wild. One minute she could be upset about something as stupid as a TV show, and the next she'd be ripping up the couch pillows faster than Lucas ever could. And it'd be over something like... the fucking weather! It was absolutely ridiculous, but who could blame her? She was pregnant - she had a right.

Or, at least, that's what she'd been telling us.

I closed my door and headed back into the bathroom, walking right into my closet. I couldn't really decide on what to wear, so I just grabbed some jeans and t-shirt, tugging them on before I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

She didn't scream until I opened my door again. And when she did, I nearly had a damn heart attack.

"Matt!"

She didn't sound upset, just extremely pissed off. My heart slowed a bit. At least Jeff wasn't dead.

But from the look on her face, I knew he would be.

"What's the matter?" I asked casually.

She held up a clear bottle. "What's this?"

I blinked. "I'm... not too sure."

"Me neither! You know _why_?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Because this! _This_!" She struggled for words, finally turning and chucking the bottle at Jeff's sleeping head. He groaned and rolled over. "This fuckin' asshole drank it all last night!"

I caught myself before I laughed. "He... He drank it _all_?"

"This isn't _funny_, Matt!" She stormed over to where Jeff was, sprawled half on, half off the couch, his mouth open against the pillow. She bashed the back of his head with her palm. "Hey! Wake up, asshole!"

Jeff snarled, batting her hand away. "Fuck... What? What's the matter?" He shot up, feet planted on the ground. "Are you havin' the baby?"

She slapped him straight across the face, and since he didn't see it coming, he flipped over, falling back against the couch again. "How could you drink an entire bottle of Vodka, Jeffrey Nero!?"

Uh oh. When she used his full name, I knew he was dead.

She slapped him again. "How could you fuckin' do that, Jeff?"

"I put it in my mouth and let it slip down my throat."

I saw her fist clench. "Jeff, watch it. She's gonna punch you."

He stood up. "Maybe she should. Then I might get my sight back."

As he turned to walk away, Jill grabbed his elbow, throwing him onto the cushions. "You're already fuckin' blind! Do you think bein' drunk's gonna improve the rest of your senses? You dumb shit!"

"I didn't _go_ anywhere, Jill. I stayed on the couch and _listened_ to the TV and fell asleep with _half_ a bottle left. I didn't drink it all."

"Don't you fuckin' lie to meet, Jeffrey - "

Jeff bent down and began pawing the carpet, stopping at one particular place. "Feel right here."

"I can't _bend_, Jeff. Do you want me to kill this thing?"

"Touch it with your foot, then."

Jill narrowed his eyes at him, then sighed angrily and pulled her foot out of the little slipper flats she was wearing, touching her big toe to the designated area. Her brow furrowed. "It's wet."

"Which means I must've dropped the bottle when I fell asleep." Jeff stood up. "Can I go to bed now? Sleepin' on a couch isn't exactly comfortable."

Jill blushed and looked away. "Sure."

"Thanks a _bunch_." Jeff turned and started toward the bedroom, but Jill grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I was just - "

"I'm sure you are." He tugged his arm away, going on with his business. He bumped into me on the way to his bedroom, stumbling past. "Sorry."

I nodded. "It's all right, man."

The door slammed a couple of seconds later.

I turned to Jill just as she took the empty bottle in her hands, staring at it menacingly. She threw it, hissing out a breath. "I fucked up," she whispered.

I shrugged. "Happens to the best of us."

"I was just... " She groaned and covered her face with her fingers. "I was just so worried about him."

"Then go tell him that."

"I tried. He wouldn't let me finish."

"Well, try again."

"I... " She dropped her arms, looking at me hopefully. "Will you? Come with me, I mean. He seems to listen to you a helluva lot more than he does me."

I grimaced. "Jill, I don't - "

The house phone started trilling, sending us both out of our skins. I never realized how quiet it was before.

"You should probably get that," she said tiredly.

I nodded, picking up the receiver and clicking the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hardy?"

I swear to God, the second I heard her voice, a ray of sunshine broke through the windowpanes. "Darcy. How's it going?"

The was a lot of static, like she was outside. "Listen. I'm on my lunch break right now, and I'm really bored."

I smiled, leaning against the counter. "Uh huh."

"And... Jesus, I sound stupid asking you this but... Wanna have lunch with me? I have nothing to do for an hour and I just figured that I should get to know you better before that Halloween gimmick of yours."

Jill was looking at me like I had suddenly contracted a contagious plague, but that was probably because of the dumb look on my face. "Absolutely. Where are you?"

"At the school. You could meet me here and then we could - "

"I'll come pick you up."

"No, no, I don't want you - "

"No, it's on me. I'll come get you."

She sighed angrily. "Hardy, I don't want you to. I want you to meet me here and then we'll take _separate_ cars to a little... cafe or something."

I snorted. "You're plannin' on goin' to a cafe?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason."

"Well, that or Starbucks. Look, fuck it. I just need a place that has an outdoor area where I can smoke."

"You actually hungry for food?"

"No."

"Then Starbucks it is!"

"Good, fine. Whatever. Just meet me at the school, okay? And don't be late - I have to be back in time for a class."

"Yes, ma'am."

She hung up.

I pressed the end button, that stupid grin still on my face, and put the phone on the counter slowly.

"Who was that?" Jill asked, her mouth open in a disgusted sneer.

I looked at her, eyes dazed. "Darcy."

"Oh, Jesus Christ." She went past the kitchen, stopping in the hallway. "You really like her, Matt?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

She frowned. "You're not gonna start actin' like Shannon, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lovesick."

I laughed, holding my stomach. "No, I'm not gonna start actin' like that. You know me, Jill."

"Thought I knew Shannon, too. Then that bitch came into his life - "

"Hey, hey. I thought you liked Kyle now?"

Jill clenched her fists, like she was shaking someone. Then she pointed down the hall. "I'll never like Kyle. After what she turned Jeff into."

"He seems to be becomin' himself again."

"What, a drunk?" She stormed away. "Yeah. Thank fuckin' _God_ Jeff's becomin' himself again!"

I wanted to remind her that she was supposed to apologize to Jeff, but decided against it. There was no way I was getting in the middle of this, especially with Jill's raging emotions.

I listened, hearing the door open. She started on him the second the knob cracked against the wall. I could hear Jeff throw back whatever she was spitting at him. He wasn't backing down, not this time. And frankly, I couldn't blame him.

I winced when I heard something crash, picking up my keys quickly.

Thank God I was getting out of here.

**A/N: MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'm feelin' a bit ill. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

Darcy was so incredibly beautiful. I couldn't even fathom how I'd gotten here - sitting at a small wrought iron table with a dark-haired beauty, drinking a delicious white chocolate mocha while I watched the sun hit the caramel highlights in her hair. It was beyond fantasy. This couldn't have been real.

"So, Hardy," she said casually, eyes hidden by dark, rounded sunglasses. She tapped the ash of her cigarette off the edge of the table, her bejeweled fingers jingling. She had so much jewelry sparkling in the light. "Tell me about yourself."

"Myself?" I shrugged and played with my cup, tilting it. "I don't really have anythin' to say."

She frowned, toying with bits of her hair.

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

She looked up. "Me?"

I nodded.

"I don't know. I'm from New York City."

"I thought so."

"Why, am I too classy to be from around here?" She grinned playfully.

I shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, I'd say so."

She laughed, trailing her pink fingernails down the side of her face softly. "I don't really know what else to say. My parents are still in New York. I have a brother."

"What's his name?"

"Johnny."

I took a sip of my drink, grimacing. It was lukewarm. "What about your parents? What do they do?"

A shadow crossed over her immaculate face, and she looked away.

I frowned. "Touchy subject?"

"You have no idea, Hardy," she mumbled quietly, watching passersby.

I stayed silent, just watching her, but she kept her chin pressed against her shoulder, and her entire demeanor seemed to be unraveling right before my eyes.

Finally, she turned to me, and attempted a grin. "How's your brother doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

I blinked. Her wall was going back up, I could see it. But I decided to ignore that nagging voice in the back of my mind and tried to figure out a way to answer her question without telling her Jeff was blind. "Yeah, he's uh... " I pushed my hair back slightly. "He took some time off."

"I noticed." She smiled, her teeth white against the red of her lipstick. She looked like Audrey Hepburn. "What about your friend? The midget character."

"Midget character?" Was she talking about Hornswoggle?

"Yeah, the uh... the blond. What the hell's his name?"

She was definitely talking about Hornswoggle. "Listen, we're on the same brand, but I don't really hang out with him."

"No, no. He got fired. Or... released." She snapped her fingers, looking extremely Italian right there, then slammed her hand down on the table. "Shannon Moore!"

"Shannon - " I didn't even realize I was laughing until my drink caught in my throat and I had to start coughing. "That midget character!?"

She cracked a grin, shrugging. "What? He's tiny."

"Midget, midg - " I whipped out my phone, my obnoxious laughter carrying loudly in the quiet afternoon. "He has to hear about this."

Her brows disappeared behind her sunglasses. "Are you calling him?"

"Yeah. He needs to know about this." I pressed the cell to my ear, listening to the monotonous buzz. "Probably still sleepin'."

Darcy laughed, a light pink creeping over her cheeks.

The line connected and the sound of something dropping was the first thing I heard. The phone sounded like it was getting scraped against the carpet, then someone's hand grabbed the mouthpiece. An incoherent grumble greeted me.

"Shan, wake up."

"What time izzit?" He yawned loudly. "Fuck, man, it's only eleven. Leave me - "

"You know that beautiful girl I was tellin' you about?" I grinned at Darcy, who looked away, blushing softly.

"What... Ohhh, the chick you're gonna bang?"

I hoped she didn't hear that. "No, you idiot. Darcy. Remember?"

"Yeah, that one. What about her?"

"She thought you were a midget."

He might've fallen back asleep, but I heard the light sound of shuffling in the background. "Why in the hell would she think that?"

"You're tiny."

"Tell her to suck my dick, then we'll see who's tiny."

"Shan, that's rude."

"She called me a fuckin' midget! Give her the finger for me."

"No. Take it like a man." I stifled a laugh. "Hornswoggle."

"Horns - Oh, fuck you," he growled, and hung up.

I let out all the pent up laughter, pressing end. "Shannon didn't take it as a compliment."

"I didn't think he would." She sighed gustily, giving me a little half smirk. "Now he's not going to like me when I meet him."

"I guarantee he'll have forgotten about it by then."

Darcy slid her sunglasses down her nose slowly, her jade eyes glittering like diamonds in the early morning light. "Hardy, can I tell you something?"

"Anythin', honey."

She pushed her glasses back up. "You have a very... interesting face."

I frowned. "That good or bad?"

"It's good, I think. You're not classically handsome, but you're definitely riveting."

"Er... thank you."

"And I like your nose." She grinned and reached over, flicking the end of it. "You have that cute little... level off thing going. I could place a cherry on the end and it wouldn't fall off."

I grinned. "Wanna try it sometime?"

"In your dreams, Hardy."

I observed her quietly, watching the way her lips formed around the opening of her cup. She was so graceful about everything, from the way she held her coffee to how she smoked her cigarette. Every last thing about her was classy.

"What're you staring at?" she asked awkwardly, trying to smile.

"You. You're very beautiful."

"Thanks, Hardy." She flicked her Newport on the ground, scraping her chair back. "I think we should get going, though. I have to be back at the school."

I sighed reluctantly, standing up to stretch my tired legs. I'd only been sitting for a half an hour, but it felt like I'd been in a car for fifteen. Darcy made everything about me sluggish and torpid.

I watched her check everything in her purse, pulling out a jingling set of keys while doing so. Her body looked so wonderful and lanky in that white button down and black vest combo she had going on. It was stifling outside, though, so I wondered how she could wear something like that without breaking a sweat.

"Aren't you hot?" I asked suddenly, my eyes trailing down the length of her mile long legs.

She looked up at me, over her glasses, and snapped the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "Isn't that for you to decide, Hardy?"

I felt my eyes rolling into the back of my head as she bumped her hip into my thighs, pushing past me when I moved. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Wasn't it, though?" She grinned at me, tossing her paper cup into the nearby trash can. Her car was parked on the other side of the fence, right near our table. She opened her door, tossing her bag inside. "See ya, Hardy."

"Wait, Darcy!" I caught up to her, standing in very close as she waited patiently, her hand poised on the top of the car. I had no idea what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind - I bent down to kiss her.

She turned her cheek, and my mouth smacked against her flawless skin, the scent of her irresistible perfume filling my nose. She looked up apologetically at me, with the smallest smile on her face. "Sorry."

"It was worth a shot," I said breathlessly, reaching up, tentatively, to push her hair behind her ear.

She swallowed loudly and turned, sliding in behind the wheel. She shut the door, and the window rolled down, the Cadillac roaring to life. "Hardy, I... " She sighed, tugging the stick into drive. "You have nice lips."

I grinned, tapping the top of her car. "Wanna try them out sometime?"

She said nothing, just pulled away, glancing at me in the side mirror.

**A/N: Hm. Interesting. Finally seems to be warming up to Matt. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ECW always inspires Matt stories.**

Shannon's pool sparkled in the twilight, capturing the sun's handsome rays and swirling them into a crystal, caramel glass. It was inexplicably warm out, considering the time, but the shine felt good on my face, pinkening my cheeks as I turned to face it.

Shan was standing on the edge of the diving board, bouncing slightly, his board shorts practically falling off of his hips. I told him he shouldn't eat then swim, but he didn't listen to me. I couldn't wait until he threw up, either in his pool, or on his lawn.

He squinted into the sunlight, his eyes becoming almost transparent. "So, tell me about Darcy."

I leaned back against my hands, feeling the coolness of the water tickling around my knees. I had decided to roll my jeans up and stick my feet in, to experience the shivering sensation of warm skin meeting cold liquid. It felt nice. "Darcy is... beautiful."

"That says a lot." Shannon did a full bounce, but caught himself before he went in. "You're not goin' after her just because of that, are you?"

I shrugged. "It's clearly part of it."

His eyes reflected the glassy water, narrowing just slightly. "There's... other parts to it, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course." I straightened, lacing my hands between my knees. "She's funny and smart - smart as fuckin' hell, man. She was readin' poetry when I went to visit her the other day, and the kids really ate it up."

"You mean they ate _her_ up." Shannon pushed his 'hawk back, waiting at the end lazily. "I mean, hell, even I'd listen if she was the one sayin' it. She's hot."

I glared at him, pulling at my pant leg. "She's just... very interestin'. I'd really like to get to know her."

"She comin' to the party Friday?" Jeff asked. He was sitting a couple of feet away from me, Chloe sleepily nestled back against his chest.

"Yeah, I invited her."

"You did?" Shannon frowned. "Aw, man."

"What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. I don't like her."

"Shan, you don't even know her."

"She thought I was a midget!"

Jeff threw his head back and laughed, pressing Chloe into his stomach so she wouldn't fall. "Oh, that's priceless."

"Yeah, it really was," I said, with a grin.

Shannon gave us the middle finger - even thought I could only see it - and hopped off the edge of the diving board, splashing into the water. Droplets hit my face and arms, chilling my bones. It was colder than I thought, especially with the sun going down.

The back door opened quietly, and Kyle came out, looking tired but beautiful. "Hi, hi. Sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe how many people wanted tattoos today."

The minute that girl stepped outside, Shannon's face lit up. His entire demeanor changed, his eyes glittering in the light shining from beside the door. I watched as Kyle walked over and bent down, meeting Shannon half-way to kiss him. It was like they practiced it, looking like the perfect couple.

Shannon bit his lip as she straightened. "You hungry?"

She shook her head, sliding down in between me and Jeff. "Nah. I haven't eaten since this morning, but I'm just... I don't know. Tired, I guess."

"You look tired," he responded sadly, crossing his arms on the concrete edge. He rested his head against them. "You can go lie down if you want. You don't have to be out here with us."

"Nah, you guys make things more interesting." She grinned and leaned over, rubbing her hand softly against Jeff's arm. "Hey, buddy. Where's Jill?"

Jeff immediately handed Chloe over to her, shrugging. "She didn't feel like comin' out tonight."

"They had a fight," I said dispassionately.

Kyle frowned at me, turning back to Jeff. "Oh, that's rough. You okay?"

"I'm fine," he said quietly, stretching his legs, hooking them at the ankles. "We're fine. She's just goin' through one of those days."

"I know the feeling." Kyle wrinkled her nose playfully at Shannon. "You're so lucky you didn't know me when I was pregnant. You'd be out the door so fast."

Shannon grinned dreamily. "Nah, I think I'd stick around. I could put up with your antics."

"Put up with me? You'd be out the door because I would've kicked you out." She smiled and pushed Chloe's hair back gently, running her dark-painted nails through the curls. Her eyes flickered to me. "How was your day, High Voltage?"

I snorted. "Shockin'."

She let out a quick burst of laughter, running her delicate fingers around Chloe's full cheeks. "I'm not surprised. How'd your little date go? I heard your woman insulted Hornswoggle by comparing him to Shannon."

Shannon whipped his hand out and tugged Kyle's shoe off, hurling it across the pool, waiting for it to land over the fence. It landed in the hot tub.

Her eyes narrowed. "Shannon - "

He disappeared under the water.

I laughed, crossing my arms. "He can't stay under there forever."

"I know. But he might be stupid enough to think he can." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Just ignore him. Anyway - what happened?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. We just had coffee, like usual. I think I really like her."

"Uh huh." She stood up and put Chloe in my lap, heading around the side of the pool, where Shannon's clothes were piled up. "Keep going, I'm listening."

I bounced Chloe on my knee. "I don't know. She's comin' to the party on Friday, so you'll get to meet her. She's very... warm. I definitely feel good after I'm with her."

"Have you slept with her yet?" she called out, digging out his cell phone.

Jeff snorted, shifting so he was sitting Indian-style.

I blushed. "No. I've only had two dates with her."

"That hasn't stopped you before." She grinned, hurrying over to the hot tub, her cute little hips looking even tinier in her tight skinny jeans. She was still adorable as ever, even as she threw Shannon's clothes into the water with a satisfying splash.

"Well, it's different this time."

She smiled softly, her hair catching the light behind me. "You really _do_ like her, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I do."

She came back over and sat down, pulling Chloe off my lap. "Well, she must be special, then. What's her name again?"

"Darcy."

"That's a pretty name."

"I know."

Kyle wiggled Chloe's tiny button nose with her thumb. "If Shannon doesn't drown, mommy's going to kill him. That's okay, right? You won't miss him."

Chloe giggled, pointing at me. "Matt!"

I wrinkled my nose and bent into her, pushing my face against her little baby one. "Can I have a kiss, Chloe?"

She turned away, grabbing for Jeff. "Jeff!"

I gaped, looking up at Kyle. She had her mouth covered, and she flickered her eyes to Jeff, waiting for his response. He didn't do anything at first, his face set in stone, but slowly, the smallest smile touched the sides of his lips, denting his cheeks.

"Jeff!" Chloe cried again.

Jeff turned to us, and even though he couldn't see, I could sense his change in stance. He reached his arms out tentatively. "Come on, Chloe, come to Uncle Jeff."

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!" She giggled and bit at her hands, kicking her tiny feet. Kyle leaned over and slid her into Jeff's arms.

The look on his face was absolutely inspiring. The man couldn't see, for fuck's sake. But just the way his dimples slowly creased against his tan skin, and the way his arms cradled Chloe so gently, whispering sweetly so only she could hear him, it was damn near impossible to tell he was blind.

I couldn't hardly imagine what he would be like with his own kid. And the thought alone made my eyes watery.

"It's so nice," Kyle whispered, smiling at me sadly.

I nodded. "I know."

Shannon exploded out of the water with a gasping breath, flopping his arms like a drowning child. He looked around, his hair in his eyes, before he pushed it back, settling on Kyle. His chest was heaving up and down.

She smirked. "Did I take your breath away again?"

"I could've fuckin' died!"

"Oh, quit bein' a baby." Kyle brought her knees up to wrap her arms around them, resting her chin. "How long were under there?"

"I don't even know! I think I blacked out." Shannon pulled himself out shakily, sitting on the edge, breathing heavily. He glanced at her sideways. "I'm glad you care."

"You ruined a perfectly good shoe."

"They're fuckin'... whatever those are called. I just buy you some new ones."

"They're hand-made moccasins, asshole. From my uncle, remember?"

"Yeah, well, you certainly can't buy me in any store! And you don't even care that I almost died."

Kyle rolled her eyes. "You didn't almost die."

"Yes, I did! I seriously saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Must've been pretty boring."

Shannon opened his mouth, but he just glared and slapped her foot.

"Oh, oh!" Kyle stretched her legs out so they practically hit Shannon's thighs, bouncing excitedly. "What're you gonna be for Halloween, High Voltage?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" I grinned. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"Aren't we a little old for this?" Shannon asked.

"Are you kidding? Trick-or-treating, yes. Dressing up? Absolutely not!" Kyle ruffled her shaggy red hair, teasing the ends up slightly. "I'm going to be a flapper!"

Shannon wrinkled his nose disdainfully. "A _what_?"

"A roaring 20's girl. They were so outrageous. I have this really short dress - "

"I like your costume," he said, grinning stupidly.

"And all this crazy make-up" -Kyle kicked her foot out, sending him back into the water- "and fabulous jewelry. It's going to be so ridiculous."

I grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"It will be!" Kyle turned to Shannon when his head resurfaced, glaring at him. "What're you going to be, asshole?"

Shannon shrugged. "I don't know. I was just plannin' on wearin' my wrestling gear, I think."

"That skull cowboy hat? No way." Kyle stroked her chin, tapping her toes against the concrete. "We've got to find the perfect costume for Shannon."

"What's Chloe going to be?" Jeff asked quietly, finally coming out of his little dream world. Chloe was sleeping in his arms now, and his hand was rubbing up and down her stomach softly.

"A pumpkin, what else?" Kyle grinned and went back to thinking.

I snapped my fingers. "I've got it!"

"No, no, I've got it!" Kyle turned to me, grinning.

"What?" Shannon asked stupidly.

I smiled, reading her eyes, and we both faced him, ready to say it together. "Hornswoggle."

**A/N: SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNON. Jeff made me cry. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I was on my friend's myspace - because I'm too lame to get one - and I noticed that she was friends with Shannon, so I was like, "Hm... okay. I might as well check this out." I look at his pictures, and he totally was Jesus for Halloween. It made me love him so much more.**

When Darcy hadn't showed up an hour after the party started, I was beginning to feel a little ditched. I told her the time, I told her the place, and she still wasn't there. I might've been over-reacting, but the fact that Darcy wasn't exactly nice to me when I first met her heightened the nagging in the back of my mind.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Jill asked, holding a bottle of water and chewing on a tortilla chip. She wasn't really dressed up, because nothing really fit her, but she was wearing Jeff's arm bands, and had dyed her hair a temporary purple. She even drew on his zig-zag beard, even though Jeff didn't even wear it anymore, because he couldn't really style it. It was just all... scruff now.

"I'm not sure exactly." I was wearing a suit. "Double-O seven?"

"Very original, Matt."

"I know. Where's Jeff?"

Jill looked behind her, down the hallway, frowning. "He's... not feelin' too good. He just wants to stay in his room tonight."

I sighed, peeking over her shoulder. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

She put her hand to my chest. "No. Just... leave him alone."

I was going to go, anyway - he _was_ my brother after all - but I heard the doorbell ring over the loud crowd, and I bolted for it, ready to see Darcy in whatever magical outfit she decided to wear.

"Hello, darling!" It was Kyle, already opening the door before I got there. She came up to me and kissed both my cheeks. "You look splendid this evening!"

She looked and sounded like a roaring twenties girl. The dress she was wearing was very short and fringed at the bottom, and long elbow length gloves slid up her arms. Her hair was pin-curled, with a headband holding a feather around it. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"You look adorable," I said bashfully, only because Shannon was no where in sight.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She patted my chest, wrinkling her nose flirtatiously. "Where's your woman? I want to meet her."

"She's uh... She's... " I took a sip of my drink. "She's not here yet."

Kyle's face was the exact reaction I didn't want - pity. "Oh. That's... I mean, I'm sure she'll be here."

"Yeah. I'm sure." I looked away, hoping to change the subject. "So. Where's Shan?"

At that exact moment, the door busted open and Shannon came in, furious, and stomped past us, toward the back of the house. I caught a glimpse of green and looked back at Kyle, grinning. "Did you really get him to wear it?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It took a little finessing, but I got him into it."

I took her hand. "Come on, let's go check on our little midget."

When we walked into the kitchen, Jill was collapsing against the counter, laughing and pointing hysterically. Shannon was knocking back a bottle of Vodka, stopping every once in a while to start a screaming fight with her that would only end up in Jill laughing again.

He spotted us, narrowing his already blood-shot eyes. "I hope you guys are fucking happy. This is humiliating!"

I held in a laugh, biting my lip. "At least you look good with dirt on your face."

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you." He threw the empty bottle behind him, cracking open another one with the opposite hand. "I had to fucking take Chloe trick-or-treating like this. Do you know how many people in my neighborhood know me?"

"Do you know how many people in the world know you?"

"Shut up, that doesn't help." He was half-way through the next bottle.

"Shan, maybe you shouldn't drink that much," I said softly.

He glared at me. "If you guys want me to enjoy myself, I need to be fucking drunk out of my mind." He pulled on the bottle again, walking around the counter to snag Kyle's hand. "Come on, we're going to have sex in the hot tub or something."

Kyle grinned at me, getting pulled away. "I don't sleep with midgets."

"Shut up!" he barked, narrowing his eyes at Jill as he walked past her. "I'll kick you in the stomach if you don't shut your mouth."

Jill just shook her head and wiped her eyes. "You look ridiculous."

"Yeah, well so do you," he slurred slightly, wobbling. "Jeff's not _fat_, so imagine what a fool you must look like."

"I may be fat now, but at least it'll go away once the baby is here." Jill grinned, crossing her arms. "You'll always be short."

"Fuck you," he growled.

"I'll buy you a pair of platforms if you'd like."

Shannon knocked back the rest of the bottle, leaning his head back so his hat fell off. Kyle bent and picked it up, putting it back on his hair. "Oh, _thanks_," he hissed, tossing the empty bottle somewhere. He tripped over his feet going out the back door.

Jill beamed at me, smiling. "I just love Shannon, don't you?"

I nodded. "He's an angry little midget, isn't he?"

Jill was just about to say something, but the doorbell went off again, and I was out of that kitchen faster than a race car. I had so much momentum that I fell into the door, pulling it open as I stumbled back.

_Oh, God, she was so beautiful._

"Sorry I'm late," Darcy said bashfully, winking at me from underneath her fedora. She was dressed like a fiftie's mobster, wearing a white muscle shirt and tight black pants, with red stilettos on her feet. She had a gun holster over her left shoulder. "I had to go kill a guy before I came here."

"That's too bad," I mumbled dazedly. "Anyone I know?"

"Let's hope not." She stepped in and hugged me, lingering her thin arms around my neck. "I wouldn't want to upset you."

---

The night got so much better after Darcy arrived. Shannon was drunk and disoriented, so he really got into character after we told him who he was. He was up on the counters, knocking things over, making weird little grunting noises and laughing like a maniac whenever he jumped off of something.

"Let's play a game," Kyle said, talking like Grace Kelly. Her voice was silky already, but the added "finishing school" touch really did the job.

"Okay. What're you in the mood for?"

Shannon blew past us, knocking Darcy into my side. I put my arm around her shoulders and she let me, leaning against me in a slight drunken stupor.

"Win the Shot, Call the Spot!" Jill announced, raising her arms. "Even though I can't play, it's been a while. Go for it!"

Kyle wrinkled her nose. "I'm not a big fan of shots."

"Let's find somethin' else then - "

"I'll do it," Darcy said quietly. She looked up at me and smiled. "If you're up for the challenge."

I grinned, leading her to the counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Of course I am. If you are."

"Hey, I'm one hundred percent Italian - I got wine in my blood." She hitched herself up onto the counter, letting her wonderful legs dangle next to me. "Pour them out, let's see what a pro you are."

I smiled and poured two shots, handing one to her. "You know how to play this game?"

"No."

"We both drink at the same time and whoever puts the glass down first gets to make the other person do something."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Darcy hopped down, clinking her shot against mine. "Good luck, Hardy."

I raised my eyebrows at her, and we knocked them back, but I heard the distinct crack of a glass hitting the counter-top before I even had a chance to pull mine away.

"Darcy," Jill announced monotonously.

"Okay," she said, licking her lips. She turned to me. "What should I make you do?"

I shrugged, hoping it was something along the lines of kissing her.

Her eyes told me otherwise. "Kiss your brother."

I spit out the soda I was currently washing the alcohol down, looking at her. "No. I can't."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's gay!"

She frowned at me. "Now, Hardy, I never expected you to be the type of guy who'd say something like that."

"It's nothin' personal, but he's my brother. That's not only gay, but incest!"

"I think Hardy's a pussy," Darcy said mischievously.

"I'll kiss his brother," Jill put in, winking at me. Darcy didn't know who she was.

"You're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

Jill frowned. "How'd you know?"

"You used to be at the shows all the time." She turned back to me, cocking her hip. "Come on, Hardy. Show me what a man you are."

"I wouldn't really be showin' you what kinda man I was if you make me do this."

"Just kiss your brother, Hardy. I don't mean a full-fledged one, just a simple little kiss."

Shannon bounced off the couch and did a flip into the kitchen, knocking into me. "Yeah, yeah!" He laughed maniacally and zoomed away, catching his foot on the screen door and flying out onto the deck.

"See? Even the midget agrees."

"Darcy - "

"Jeff's not even here," Jill said angrily. "So just pick somethin' the fuck else."

"Yes, he is." Darcy looked out the kitchen window, pointing into the backyard. "He's outside right now."

"What?" Jill and I both slammed into each other trying to look out too, pulling back the curtain. We could only see the faint shadow of someone out on the grass, but as we all quieted down, the distinct buzz of a weed whacker drifted into the house.

"Oh, my God," Jill said softly. She pushed away from us and headed out into the back, stepping over a passed out Shannon on the deck.

"What's the matter?" Darcy asked, but I just grabbed her hand and tugged her outside.

Jeff was, indeed, stumbling through the back yard, wielding a weed whacker like he used to, swaying it back and forth so it didn't really cut anything, but maimed the grass. Jill told him to shut it off and he did, throwing it away from her.

"Did he get his sight back?" I murmured.

"What?"

I looked at Darcy. "Oh. Nothing."

I could hear Jeff stumbling over his sentences and saying "motherfucker" every other word. But my heart fell when he tripped over the weed whacker and tumbled to the ground, doing a somersault away from Jill. She hurried over and helped him up, brushing off his already dirty outfit.

I smiled softly when he danced up to the stairs, but made Jill subtly help him up them. "Look, it's Itchweeed. What were doin' out there, man?"

"Just motherfuckin' cuttin' some weeds, boy!" He may still have been blind, but he hadn't lost his spirit.

I patted his shoulder. "You did a fine job, brother."

"Of course I did a fine job! I'm motherfuckin' Itch-a-weeed, and I only itchweeed for motherfuckin' money!" Jeff stopped and held out his hand. "Speakin' of which, you got twenty bucks, cuz?"

Jill rolled her glossy eyes, smiling at me as she tugged his arm. "Come on, Itchweeed, stop botherin' Matt."

Jeff grinned, and let her pull him into the house. "Itchweeed's gettin' some mothafuckin' pussy!"

I blinked as the door shut, right on Shannon's head. He jerked awake and looked at me blearily, then fell over, into a pile of Lucas's toys.

"So that was Jeff?" Darcy asked me, jerking her head toward the door.

I nodded. "Yeah. It was."

"So, why didn't you kiss him?"

I shrugged, looking down at her. "Because I wanted to kiss you instead."

And it may have been because she was drunk, or it might've been because I was such a stud (HA!) but Darcy let me lean down and press my lips to hers in the softest kiss that rocked my heart harder than anything else before.

**A/N: Kinda romance novel at the end, but I couldn't think of anything else. Just so I don't confuse anyone, Jeff did NOT get his sight back. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Meh. I'm not motivated to update anything. I'm going into a slump, I think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, by the way. It made me happy. :)**

I woke up when something crashed. My room was almost uncomfortably warm, the sunlight coming in from the window telling me it was very early in the morning. Practically dawn. I yawned and rolled over, opening my eyes sleepily to a gorgeous woman standing in the doorway of my bathroom.

I stretched up on my side, my mouth hanging open as I blearily watched her bend over the counter, toward the mirror wall. Her tiny foot lifted off the ground for balance, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Darcy," I rumbled, feeling the back of my throat throb. "What are you doin'?"

She turned to me, startled. She capped the lipstick in her hand. "Oh. Shit. I didn't know you were up."

I nodded. "Yeah. What time is it?"

She checked the unclasped watch hanging loosely around her forearm. "A little after seven."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? It's early."

"I... I gotta split, Hardy." She smiled apologetically, fluffing her hair. "I have things to do."

"Why? What do you have to do this early?"

"I don't know. Things."

I sat up, worried. "Darcy - "

"Look, Hardy, I just... " She sighed angrily. "Good-bye."

I threw the covers back as she bustled out my bedroom door, grabbing the pants I was wearing the night before so I could go after her. I tripped over Lucas, who was curled up outside the door, and he yelped, sassing me for locking him out last night. "I'll give you a treat later," I said distractedly, hurrying to the front before Darcy left.

Jeff and Jill were sound asleep on the couch. I passed by them quickly, walking into the foyer while Darcy hastily slipped on her heels. "You mind tellin' me why you're rollin' outta here so quick?"

She looked up and swore under her breath, thumping her foot to the ground noisily. "Look, Hardy, this can't happen, okay? Just leave me alone."

"Darcy - "

"_Hardy_, just forget about me, okay?" She grabbed her hat and turned to the door.

I grabbed her arm. "Darcy. Please. What's the matter?"

She jerked away, glaring at me angrily. She looked like she was trying to think of something to say, but her eyes glazed over and she just bit her lip, looking away painfully.

I stepped closer. "Darcy... "

"You weren't supposed to wake up," she hissed. She pulled on her fedora and clacked down the front steps of my house, breaking into a quick jog to her car.

I watched her drive away, screeching onto the main road.

I don't really know how long I stood there, hand on the doorknob, waiting for her to come back, to explain why she left in the first place. But she never did. The sun rose a little higher, disappearing behind the clouds. The wind picked up.

There was a storm rolling in - I could hear it thundering a couple of miles away.

"Is the door open?"

I wait a second, just in case she was going to drive back. When she didn't, I sighed, turning to the voice. Jeff was looking around, trying to figure out where the brisk breeze was coming from. I could only see his head lifted above the back of the couch, twisting every which way. I shut the door loudly.

Jeff jumped. "Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Was the door open?"

"Yeah."

Jeff frowned. "You okay?"

I came up to the couch, leaning my hands against it. Jill was cradled against Jeff's side, sound asleep, and he was rubbing her belly in long, even strokes. "I don't know," I said quietly.

"Where's Darcy?"

"She left."

"Oh." Jeff raised his eyebrow. "What time is it?"

"I don't know."

Jill shifted against Jeff, and he stopped moving, whispering a soft sorry in her ear. She wasn't even awake, but how could he know that? He continued running his hand across her stomach when she started breathing evenly again. "Maybe you should go back to bed," he said, looking up, but not at me.

I straightened. "Yeah. I guess."

"Hey, man?"

I looked back at him, even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah?"

Jeff just shook his head. "Don't worry."

I blinked, not too sure what to say to that. The door to the deck opened and I glanced over, just in time to see Kyle stumble in, holding her head like it would fall off if she didn't. I smiled slightly. "Rough night?"

She looked up, groaning. "I slept on the deck. How do you think my night went?"

"Where's Shannon?"

Kyle licked her lips. "I... I'm not too sure. Hot tub?"

"Hot tub?" I went past her, out onto the deck, stopping abruptly at the sight before me. Shannon was _in_ the hot tub, his naked upper half bent awkwardly over the side of it, so his head hung and his hair flopped limply. I felt Kyle come up behind me, her hand pressing against my back.

"He's out," she said roughly, her voice deeper than normal.

"Looks like rain." I looked at the sky.

"If he gets electrocuted, he deserves it. Can I sleep in your bed?"

I glanced back at her, nodding. "Yeah. Come on, I'll get you set up."

"You're not going back to sleep, right? I don't want to take your room if you're - "

"No, I'm... wide-awake."

Kyle followed me down the hallway to my room, stopping to rub Lucas's neglected head. He licked her hand and barked angrily at me. "Oh, shut up," I growled, throwing the covers back for Kyle.

There was an open condom wrapper on the sheets, glinting in the light. I stared down at it, stunned, completely forgetting what I was doing or where I was. I could hear Kyle in the background, cooing to Lucas, and that sorta snapped me out of it. I snatched the thing and stuffed it in my pocket, turning to her with an awkward smile on my face.

"Can I sleep with your doggy?" she said like a baby, cuddling him to her neck. She hopped into bed and snuggled up with him, pulling the covers around herself. "Good-night, Matt."

"Lights off?"

"Please."

I flicked off the lights and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I couldn't have slept with Darcy. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Not with her. She was supposed to be a different, something special. Not a cheap, drunken party fuck. She was worth so much more than that.

I scrubbed my hands over my face, reaching into my pocket to throw that piece of shit away. The lipstick on my mirror stopped me in my tracks.

HARDY, IT WAS A MISTAKE.

I blinked and leaned forward, trailing my finger through the red make-up, watching it bleed and smear onto my skin. Is this what I was supposed to find if I hadn't woken up when I did?

I fingered the wrapper in my pocket.

The thought alone made it harder for me to breathe.

**A/N: UH OHHHHHH. Review. I'll update later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Everyone was barely awake and sitting at Shannon's kitchen table when I sat down and blurted out, "I slept with Darcy."

Shannon was asleep next to me, head resting in the crook of his elbow, but Jeff was sitting beside him, and he stopped drinking his coffee. Jill looked up from the sugar she was loading into hers.

Finally, Jeff put his cup down. "What?"

I sighed, glancing over at Kyle, who was staring at me with a wooden spoon in her hand. "Can I have some coffee, please?" I asked her.

Kyle just nodded and hurried over with a mug after she'd filled it.

"Uh... You sure about this?" Jeff asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. I mean, I think so." I shrugged, tapping my fingers against the ceramic handle. "She wrote 'Hardy, it was a mistake' on my mirror. And I found a condom wrapper."

Kyle started coughing, like she'd choked on something. She waved her hand and walked away, going back over to the stove.

I sighed, looking up at Jill. She was staring at me. "What?" I asked defensively.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're a pig."

Jeff opened his palm on the table, waiting for Jill's hand to slide into it. "Jill, don't call him that."

"Jeff, he is." She laced her fingers with his, glaring at me. "You're disgusting."

"Why? Because I slept with her?"

"Yes!"

"Need I remind you of the night you first met Jeff?"

Jill's eyes widened. "You're an asshole. I was young!"

"So? It was the _first night_ you met him."

"I was stupid!"

Jeff stopped rubbing his thumb across her skin, furrowing his brow. "Hey - "

"You're thirty-four years old," she continued, cutting him off. "You think you'd learn how to control yourself by now."

"I was _drunk_, Jill. I didn't know what I was doin'."

"Pathetic," she spat.

"What's pathetic?" Shannon mumbled sleepily, lifting his hungover head off of his arm.

Jill glanced at him. "Matt slept with Darcy."

Shannon squinted at her, then slowly turned his head to me, his mouth open in confusion. "Who?"

"That teacher I liked."

Shannon nodded slowly, staring at the middle of the table. Then he straightened, his eyes bright and alert. "Darcy? Holy _shit_!" He lifted his hand, giving me a high-five. "Way to go, brother!"

"Shannon!" Jill barked.

He turned to her. "What? He said he was gonna bang her in three days."

I covered my face with my hands. "I didn't say - "

Jill hopped to her feet, jerking her hand from Jeff's as she stomped out of the kitchen. I heard Kyle drop whatever she was holding and go after her.

Jeff sighed. "She's been really pissed lately. Don't take it personally."

"No, I should," I said quietly. "She's right - I'm a fucking asshole."

Shannon head's shot in my direction. "What? What's the big deal?"

I blinked at him. "Shan, she was... I don't know. Goddamn it, I didn't want it to be like this."

"What? Were you gonna do candles and romantic music and dancin' and shit?" Shannon shook his head. "That's not you, man."

"Matt's pretty romantic, Shan," Jeff said quietly.

"I know, but who cares? You can still do all that." Shannon grinned. "Now you know if it's worth it or not."

I rolled my eyes. "That's fuckin' sick, man."

"What? You know I'm right."

Kyle stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring daggers at us before she went over to the stove and started cooking again. "Jill's in the other room, Jeff, if you wanna go try and calm her down."

Jeff nodded, pushing himself to his feet tiredly. He snagged the cane leaning against the wall behind him and tapped his way out of the room.

An awkward silence fell over us. Kyle just stabbed angrily at whatever was sizzling in the frying pan, while Shannon and I just watched her quietly. I knew she was pissed at me, but Shannon was oblivious. He had that dreamy look in his eye just like always.

"What're you makin', babe?" he asked airily, leaning his cheek against his fist.

She just glared at him and kept cooking.

"I think she's mad at you," I whispered.

He frowned at me. "Why would she be mad at me?"

"Because you're a pig!" she yelled, dropping the spoon so it clattered against the stove top. She stormed over to us, pointing her finger at Shan. "Is this the way you always talk? Degrading women, making chauvinistic remarks? Is this how you talked about _me_ the first time we slept together?"

Shannon shook his head quickly. "No! I wasn't talkin' to Matt, remember? I was pissed at him."

"You are absolutely disgusting! Jill's right - you both are nothing but womanizers. Jeff's the only level-headed one in the bunch!" Kyle stormed back over to the stove and snapped the burner off, heading out into the other room.

Shannon straightened. "What about breakfast?"

"Make your own goddamn breakfast! I'm taking Jeff and Jill out. Maybe you two can go pick up some ladies."

I was out of my chair already, following Kyle's angry wake, and went into the other room, where Jeff was sitting with Jill, trying to talk her down. Kyle was tugging on one of her pretty coats, telling them that they were leaving.

"Wait a damn minute!" I yelled, making everyone turn to me, including Jeff. "How did this turn into an attack against Shan and me? We didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"Are you kiddin' me?" Jill turned to me, eyes blazing with fire. "You slept with Darcy!"

"So what? Jesus Christ, Jill, I made a mistake! And besides, she was the one that blew outta there this mornin' with nothin' so much as a good-bye!"

"Because she has some _self-respect_," Kyle spat, pointing her finger at me. "I know it's hard to believe, Matt, with the kind women you _used_ to date."

I put my tongue in my cheek, holding myself back from saying something insulting about when I first met her. Instead, I turned to Jill, who was still glaring at me. "I didn't want it to happen this way, Jill. You know that." I looked at Kyle. "And you know that. I wanted it to be somethin' special with Darcy, and look - I already fucked it up."

"You didn't fuck it up, Matt."

I looked back at Shannon, who had been standing in the doorway. He was walking in now, slowly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

He shook me slightly, eyes roaming over my face. "You still gotta chance, man. Don't back down. Go find her, go apologize. Do whatever you think is right, because I'll be damned if I watch you wallow in your own pity like you did me."

I sighed, turning back to everyone else. Jill was still glaring at me, and Kyle was watching Shannon, but her face was completely emotionless. I couldn't really tell what Jeff was feeling - it was hard to decode someone when their eyes were dead.

Jeff looked up. "Shan's right."

Jill gaped at him. "What? Jeff - "

He shook his head. "Jill, Matt's crazy about this girl, and he already fucked up. Give him a break."

"He said he was gonna bang her in three days!"

"No, I didn't." I glared at Shannon, who tried to hide his smile. "I said she was gonna be mine in three days. Shannon just interpreted it wrong."

"Big surprise," Kyle said quietly. The smallest grin played on her lips as she met Shannon's gaze.

The room was silent again, not so much awkwardly, but more comfortable than anything else. Jeff was rubbing Jill's back, her fists slowly uncurling as he did so. Kyle came over to Shannon and he opened his arms to her, but she socked him in the stomach and laughed before she hugged him.

Everybody had someone. I stood there in the middle, between two couples who were so in love, I could taste it in the back of my throat. I was sure Darcy was gonna be that one for me.

"Think I still have a chance?" I said, after another minute or two.

Shannon kicked the back of my calf softly. "Hey, if I still ended up with Kyle after all the shit we went through, there's no way you won't get her."

"Yeah," Kyle said, wrapped up in Shan's arms. "Just go visit her at school. Bring her something nice. Apologize."

"Should I be writin' this down?" I asked, grinning.

Kyle wrinkled her nose playfully. "Only if you think you're gonna forget it."

I shook my head. "If it's about Darcy, I highly doubt that."

**A/N: Ah. Another chapter tackled. Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

The high school was crowded when I pulled into the parking lot the next day. Not to say that wasn't normal - it wasn't after classes, it was during them. I figured if I had to apologize, I'd do it in front of her students to show how selfless I was being. That I'd make a fool of myself by begging for her forgiveness in front of twenty or so seventeen year olds. She'd had to forgive me if I did that, right?

I brought her coffee, just in case.

Her door was closed, but I could hear her yelling - something about loyalty. She sounded extremely pissed, and I almost turned around, but I couldn't walk away from this. If I wanted Darcy to be more than what I'd already made her, I had to sacrifice myself. It wasn't a fun thing to think about, but it had to be done, so I sucked it up and knocked on her door.

She was still yelling when the handle turned. "There's more out there than the _friggin_' Hardys!" And then she turned, staring blankly at me in the doorway.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, hi."

She continued to blink, her mouth twisted into a pretty scowl. "You have GOT... to be fucking kidding me."

I heard someone yell behind her, "She said fucking!"

She looked in that direction, then stepped out slowly, closing the door. She didn't really say anything at first, she was just kinda staring, but after a minute or two, she let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

At that precise moment, I lost everything I was going to say to her. I had even practiced it on my way up the stairs, talking to myself like a complete lunatic. So instead of opening my mouth, I just thrust the coffee at her, smiling weakly.

Her eyes dropped to the drink, and I saw her swallow, but she looked up at me angrily, her eyes set on my stupid face. "Why are you here? And don't expect me to take that."

My mouth going a little slack, I fumbled with the cup, putting it down on the floor next to her feet. When I straightened, she still looked pissed, but slightly amused.

She raised a brow. "Loss for words?"

I didn't want to say it was because of what she was wearing, so I nodded dumbly and didn't speak.

"Well, if you just came here to stare down my shirt, I guess I should go teach my class again."

Damn it!

Before she could turn away, I snagged her arm, pulling her back. "Wait, I wanted to apologize."

She furrowed her brow. "What for?"

"For... Uh.... what happened. On Halloween."

Her eyes darkened and she looked away, tapping her foot angrily.

"I mean, Darcy... " I took a step forward. "I want... I mean, I like you. And, I didn't want anything to happen like that. I've made some fucked up mistakes in the past, so I didn't want to make the same with you, but I did, and now it's - "

"Hardy, you're babbling."

I laughed softly, watching her intently. "Darcy, what I mean to say is... "

"Don't, Hardy." She put up a hand. "Just... don't."

I grabbed it, putting it to my chest. "Do you feel that?"

She swallowed hard, meeting my gaze.

I pressed her hand firmer, making sure she could feel my heart pumping wildly. "That's because of you. And I'm sorry, Darcy, for the other night. I really am."

She looked away.

"Darcy - "

"No, Hardy." She stepped back, her hand sliding from underneath mine quickly. "Don't apologize. What happened can't be reversed and it doesn't even matter."

"Why? Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because nothing can come of us."

I moved closer to her. "Why? I thought we generally liked each other."

"That's where you're wrong, Hardy." She pushed me back gently. "You liked me. I didn't like you."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's bullshit."

Her weak demeanor diminishing, she glared up at me with blazing eyes. "What?"

"That's bullshit. You liked me, I could tell."

She sighed. "Hardy... we can't be what you want us to be."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we can't! Okay? We just can't." She turned away, crossing her arms vulnerably. "We can't."

I stared at her hunched back, the way her beautiful hair cascaded down her shoulders. I couldn't help myself as I placed my arms around her. "Darcy - "

"No!" She jerked away from me. "Don't touch me, Hardy. Don't fucking touch me."

"Darcy, why can't we just get over this? We can start over - "

"It's not that simple, Hardy! You have no fucking idea what my life is like. We can't just start over - we didn't BEGIN in the first place."

That hurt. I could feel my lungs constricting as I tried to breathe, but I kept my head from swimming as I tried my hardest to look like she hadn't punched me in the stomach.

Her face softened. "I'm sorry. That was mean."

I shrugged, looking away.

"Hardy." She came up to me, but I wouldn't meet her gaze. She finally turned my face with her hand, eyes glassy when I looked at her. "We... I mean, we - "

I bent down and pressed my lips to hers, hard, and she gripped my face tightly, making the smallest noise of weakness as my hand went to her back. I kept my mouth on hers as long as I could, until I finally pulled back, eyes opening slowly as I met her distraught face.

"Why did you do that, Hardy?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged. "Just wanted to, I guess."

"Well, it was stupid." She struggled against me. "Let me go."

"No. Tell me why we can't be together."

Her eyes darkened. "I don't have to tell you shit."

"Then I'm not lettin' you go."

She pushed at me, attempting to break through my arms, but I felt her relax, and she sighed angrily. "Are you busy tonight?"

I shook my head.

She glared at me. "Come to my house, then. I'll make you dinner."

I smiled slightly. "Is this a date?"

"No. You want to know why we can't be together, tonight's the night you find out."

I frowned, but stayed silent.

She sighed shakily, pulling away. "Now, get out of here, Hardy."

I bent after her. "Can I kiss you good-bye?"

"Hardy - "

The door to her classroom swung open, and one of the kids just stood there, eyes wide. I heard Darcy swear under her breath and turn her head away, but I kept mine on the kid, like a deer caught in the headlights.

I cleared my throat. "Uh - "

"MATT HARDY IS OUT HERE!" he yelled back into the room. He turned to look at us again, just as the sounds of desks and chairs moving reverbrated. "And he's making out with Lunghino!"

"Son of a bitch," Darcy hissed, pushing me back. She looked panicked, her eyes darting to the kids trying to push out of the door. "Run!"

I laughed, putting my hands into my pockets. "It's okay. I don't mind a few - "

"Do you want me to get fired?" she hissed. She stood in front of the doorway, trying to hold her crazed students back. "Get the hell out of here, Hardy!"

I grinned. "See you tonight?"

The kids she was holding back all stopped and mocked, "Ooooooooooh!"

She turned and pushed at them. "Not if I kill you first. Get going!"

I was already walking backwards, smiling at her as she tried to keep my fans at bay. "Don't forget about the coffee I brought for you."

Her students made the same noise again, and she looked at me, exasperated.

I held up my hands. "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

**A/N: GARBLED. Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

When I walked into my house later that day, I half expected to find myself alone. Why I ever expected that, I'll never know, because the second I opened the door, the sounds of Lucas barking and Kyle bitching pierced my ears, while I came face to face with Shannon, who was sitting on the couch with Chloe asleep on his stomach.

He looked up torpidly when I slammed the door, jingling my keys loudly. "Hey, man," he said quietly, his voice thick and raspy. "Where were you?"

I tossed the set on the table. "I was at the school. I went to go see Darcy."

"Darcy?" He gave me a weird look. "You go apologize?"

I nodded, silent.

"Well - sorry," he whispered softly to Chloe, once he'd sat up. He must've jostled her, causing her to open her eyes and squirm, whimpering in his arms. He brushed her hair back as he watched me. "Uh... What was I talkin' about?"

"Darcy."

"Right. What'd she say?"

I shrugged, piecing through the mail that I'd picked up a week ago, that was still set on the counter. Nothing much. A couple of fan letters, my electric bill.

"Matt?"

I looked up. "Huh?"

"What'd she say?"

"Oh." I flicked an envelope away and stretched my arms above my head, yawning. "Uh... Well, she said we couldn't be together."

Shannon's face fell. "What? Why the hell would she say that?"

"I have no idea. But she invited me over for dinner tonight. Said somethin' about... " I tapped my lips. "Uh... somethin' about... gettin' to know her, I guess."

Shannon grinned mischievously and rolled his shoulders. "Sounds promisin'."

"Shan, it's not like that." I looked over to where Kyle was pacing, angrily spitting on her cell phone. She was going up and down the hallway, so I'd only catch her every once in a while, and then she'd go away again. I looked back at Shan. "What's her problem?"

He shrugged. "God only knows. Just ignore her - that's what I do."

"And look how you turned out," I murmured quietly. I glanced out the kitchen window, frowning at the bright sky.

"Matt?"

I turned to Shannon. "Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

I shook my head.

"I said this is kinda weird to say, especially now, since we weren't exactly talkin' about it and all... "

I raised a brow.

"But... " Shannon looked up at me, grimacing slightly. "Would you... I mean, I want you to be my best man, Matt. At my weddin'."

I blinked. "You're right, that was weird."

He laughed slightly, but it sounded forced. His face set again. "Will you?"

"I... " How do you respond to that? "I mean, of course I will, man. But you sure you don't want... you know, your brother or somethin'?"

Shannon shrugged. "I thought about that, but... you know. The Core Group kinda thing."

"What about Jeff?"

He sighed, rubbing his thumb against Chloe's cheek. She bounced against his arms, laughing silently. "I wanted to ask him... I mean, I'm _goin' _to. Again. It just... makes more sense for you to be the _first_ best man, you know? With Jeff bein'... "

"Blind?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I've talked to him about it, but he doesn't really respond."

"He doesn't really respond to anythin' anymore."

Shannon sighed. "I know."

We were silent then, if only for a couple of seconds, but it was the quietest I'd heard my house in the longest time. Of course, it ended as soon as it began, because Kyle meandered back into the room, Lucas yapping at her heels, and she smiled and wagged her fingers at me before she yelled, "Fuck you!" to someone on the phone.

I turned back to Shan. "You really wanna marry her?"

He had this stupid grin on his face. "Yeah. More than anythin'."

I nodded, looking back at the hallway as I heard her voice fade. "She's a pretty one."

"Yeah. She is."

We were silent again, but Chloe gurgled something and I heard Shannon laughing quietly. I tapped my hands against the counter top awkwardly and looked at him, but he was caught up in the baby. He was puffing his cheeks out and crossing his eyes, and Chloe would smack her tiny hands against his face to push the air out.

Everyone always thought Shannon was the one who always got the short end of the stick. But right then, I realized he was the richest guy out of all of us - and I almost hated him for it.

I had to get out of there. "Where's Jeff?"

Shannon looked up, his mouth open in thought, and Chloe stuck her fist in between his teeth. He laughed and fell back, spitting and wiggling her around so she'd giggle.

I gripped the edge of the counter to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

He met my gaze again, a little embarrassed. "Sorry. What'd you ask?"

This time I did, putting my tongue in my cheek to keep myself from saying something I'd regret. "I asked you where Jeff was."

"Uhhhh... " He fluttered his lips at Chloe, wrinkling his nose when she grabbed at them. "In his room, I guess. He's been MIA for a couple of hours."

I turned, my eyes slipping into my head. "Thanks, Shannon."

It was like pulling teeth.

"No problem, man."

I heard him playing with his soon-to-be daughter, waiting for his soon-to-be wife to come back so he could go back to being apart of his perfect soon-to-be family. I couldn't stand my resentment towards his happiness, but let's face it - he was rubbing it in my face. Big time.

I knew I didn't have a fiance. I knew I didn't have a daughter. I was aware that I was a thirty-four year old single guy who lived with his blind brother and pregnant... whatever the hell Jill was, with a dog that'd be the only kid I'd ever have. He didn't have to flaunt his perfect life in front of me - I already knew mine was shit.

I knocked on Jeff's door louder than I wanted to, but the hushed, "Yeah?" calmed my nerves a bit and I pushed open the door gently, squinting in the dark room.

The lights were off, the only source coming from between the shades drawn across the windows. Everything was completely serene. I tasted the tranquility on my tongue, the sweet feeling of utter peace washing over my body. It was absolutely perfect in there - like another world.

Jeff was sitting up in bed, on the covers, his back pressed to the headboard, and Jill was cuddled against him, asleep against his chest. His cheek was pressed against her temple, and his lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything being said.

He frowned when Kyle came back down his way, and he looked over at me, his eyes wide and unfocused. "Can you close the door? She's kind of loud."

I grinned and shut it softly, making sure Jill was not disturbed.

"She was havin' back pain," he said quietly, returning his face to the side of her head. It didn't even look like he was talking to me. "I figured she should lie down, you know?"

I nodded. "Of course."

His hand moved over her stomach in firm circles, his opposite pressed to the other side of her head, his fingers running through her full hair. She shifted in her sleep, pressing her palm against his chest. I heard him murmur something quietly, kissing her temple.

I licked my lips. "Did Shan ask you to be his best man?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I want to."

"I think you should, man."

He shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. I'm doin' it. I kinda want you up there with me."

Jeff sighed. "You know... I'm not... holdin' anythin' against him, but... I don't really want to commemorate somethin' that had to do with me becomin' blind. No disrespect against Kyle, I don't hold anythin' against her, really, I just... It's awkward."

I nodded, silent. Maybe talking about Shannon wasn't the smartest thing to do. "I uh... met up with Darcy today."

"Oh, yeah?" I could see him smiling slightly. "How'd that work out for you?"

"I don't really know. I'm goin' to her house later. For dinner."

"Sounds promisin'."

I blinked. "You know, Shan said the same thing."

"Guarantee he didn't mean it the same way I did," he drawled.

"Not one bit."

"Not surprised." Jeff sighed, resting his palm flat against the swell of her belly. "Well, good luck, I guess. Don't fuck it up this time."

I leaned against the door, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not plannin' on it."

Jeff laughed. "I'm not sure any of us do. It just - " His mouth snapped shut suddenly, his body becoming stiff as a board. He didn't do anything for the longest time.

Finally, my nerves kicked my ass and I stepped forward. "Jeff, what's the matter?"

His mouth open, he turned to me, dead eyes and all. "I felt it move," he said quietly.

I furrowed my brow. "What? Speak up, you're mumblin'."

"I felt it _move_," he whispered excitedly, his hand gripping Jill's shirt. "Come over here, now."

I walked over to him dumbly.

"Give me your hand." He held his out, waiting for me.

I guided my wrist between his fingers and he pulled me, pressing my palm against Jill's stomach. Softly, weakly, I felt a tiny bump hit it.

Jeff beamed. "Did you feel it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow." He let go of my arm and put his hand next to my own, closing his eyes. "Wow. This is real. This is actually real."

I watched him intently, the way he twitched his nose as it kicked again. He smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Jill's hair. I felt like I was interrupting their moment - even though Jill was fast asleep - so I pulled away, righting myself slowly.

He frowned. "Where're you goin'?"

"I'm gonna give you some time with Jill and your kid." I put my hands in my pockets. "Besides, I should probably go get ready to meet Darcy."

Jeff nodded, lost in his own world. "Okay. Have fun, man."

I smiled. "You too."

After I'd closed his door, I headed back into my own room, where I turned on the shower full blast and stepped under it before it had a chance to warm up. As I stood under the beating stream, I thought about Darcy, and how she might actually be the Jill to me. How I might be sitting on that bed with her one day, rubbing my hand over her belly, feeling my kid kick. Or she might be the Kyle, bitching about wedding plans while I sat back and waited for her to calm down before I said anything. She could be anything I wanted her to be. A girlfriend, a wife, a friend. No matter what she was, no matter what became or didn't become of us, I'd always have something solid to fall back on.

Jeff, Shan, Kyle, Jill. The Core Group, my family.

I shut off the tap.

Maybe I wasn't so unlucky after all.

**A/N: MATT HARDY SAYS REVIEW IT, BITCH!**


	15. Chapter 15

I kept both hands on the wheel, crushing the tiny slip of paper between my fingers, my eyes firmly on the road, searching for the "hidden" driveway Darcy had mentioned when I had called her about her address. She sounded anxious when she'd told me, stuttering for the first time since I'd met her. She was usually such an articulate beauty - I couldn't understand why she was so nervous. It only made me nervous, and I knew that wasn't good. Matt Hardy didn't exactly tend to _woo_ the ladies when he was stumbling over himself. Unless they were both drunk, HA!

I glanced at the address in my hand, bringing my eyes back up to the pavement. The numbered mailbox I had just passed was higher than hers - I must've missed it. I sighed and pulled a U-turn, barely looking to see if anyone was coming.

Little Matt Fact for you all - Matt Hardy waits for no one.

I slowed to a stop in front of the tree covered driveway a couple miles later. No wonder she said it was hard to find - the branches practically touched the ground. It got considerably darker as I passed by them, but I had to slam on the breaks quickly in order to miss the gate blocking off the rest of the road.

I blinked. The gates were a bit much. She lived in the country - who was going to bother her? She wasn't exactly famous like me, and _I_ didn't even have gates. But I shrugged it off. Darcy could do whatever the hell she wanted - except reject me, of course.

I rolled down my window, squinting at the small intercom box built into the brick foundation. I pressed the tiny red button, thumping my hand against the side of my car as I waited for an answer.

"Name, please," someone barked sternly.

I licked my lips. "Matt Hardy."

Silence.

I leaned out a bit farther. "Matt Hardy."

The gates opened with a buzz, sending me out of my skin. I glanced back at the intercom, sliding into my seat as the wrought-iron bars creaked open, like a horror movie. I made sure to close my window before I started driving.

The road was long and winding, dark as night from the trees reaching out to each other around me. But finally, I got to the end, breaking into the quiet front of her house, the late-evening sun shining through the trees against the brick. I pulled up behind the sleek, black Cadillac parked near the door, marveling at the size of her place. It was twice as big as mine - three times, even. Practically a mansion!

I got out, fumbling with the button of my shirt, the flowers I'd brought for her clenched in my tight fist. I couldn't see in her home - all the windows were covered with thick curtains the color of blood. I swallowed the dryness at the back of my throat as I went up the steps, pausing at the elaborate double doors.

My hands were clammy, my heart racing a mile a minute. I rubbed my palm against my pants before pressing the doorbell. A complex set of bells and chimes went off deep inside the house, mute but audible.

There was a door knocker the size of my fucking head staring at me, and I contemplated using it, but the locks flipped and the heavy wood was pulled open, revealing an exquisite, Italian woman dressed in a simple black dress and bare feet.

She smiled distantly. "Hardy. You're early."

"Duh... I, uh, yeah." I pushed the flowers at her. "These... uh, these are for you."

Was I fucking Festus? Christ almighty.

Her smile warmed. "Oh. Thank you."

"You're, uh, you're welcome."

She turned, holding them to her face. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready."

I watched her go down the hall, slapping myself in the forehead for sounding like such an idiot. I closed the door behind me and looked up at the high ceiling, watching the way the intricate chandelier made the light dance over the foyer and winding staircase.

"This way, Hardy," she called.

I looked past the staircase, noticing her at the end, smiling at me. I followed her without realizing it, heading into a kitchen that could seriously take up three rooms in my house. The actual kitchen area itself was up on a platform, with a huge stainless steel refrigerator and Viking stove. Soft, Italian music drifted in from somewhere down the hall.

She hopped up the two steps, putting the flowers down on the island counter space, then turned to the stove, adjusting the heat on one of the burners.

I was awkward. Very, very awkward. So awkward that I slapped my hands together and stayed in the doorway, just watching her. "Uh... What are we havin'?"

"Family recipe." She turned to me, slurping a string of spaghetti into her mouth. She smiled. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

I grinned. "Family recipe, huh?"

"Hey, it may be simple, but it's a classic." She turned back to the stove, dumping the boiling pot into a colander in the sink next to it. "And besides, no one makes meatballs like my dad."

Mustering up the courage, I cautiously went up the stairs, sitting on one of the stools on the other side of the island. "Your dad helped you make this?"

"Nah, he lives in New York." She stopped moving for a second, her back to me, but continued after a moment. She sighed and looked at me. "I learn from the best."

"I'm sure you do." I paused. "Do you miss him?"

She smiled weakly, lifting one shoulder. "Yeah. I'll be seeing him soon enough, though."

"Oh. Goin' to visit?"

She nodded. "Gotta... Gotta work out some business."

I furrowed my brow. "What's he do?"

"You should come with me," she said airily, turning back to the stove. She started stirring the sauce. "He's a big fan of you, you know."

I smiled, completely ignoring that she'd changed the subject. "Oh, yeah? He watches wrestling?"

"Like it's his job." She looked over her shoulder. "We don't talk about it, though. It's almost like politics with us."

I laughed softly. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You're an _Edgehead_."

"And proud of it, Hardy." She faced me, leaning against the counter. Her smile faded, her eyes wandering over to the flowers. She picked them up. "I can't say that he's ever brought me flowers, though."

I nodded. "You're right. You should be an MF'er."

"Not if you bought me an entire fucking flower shop." She grinned, eyes dancing. "Listen, I have to finish getting ready."

"Why? You look beautiful."

She blushed and looked away. "So... Make yourself at home. There's a TV in the room behind you. Just... ignore the dust. I read books, not watch television - it's a bit unused."

I looked behind me and almost had to _squint_ to see the room she was talking about. "That's fine. Need help changin'?"

She was already going down the hallway. "Fuck off, Hardy."

I grinned and slid off the stool, yawning. I felt pretty comfortable in her house already. It had a nice feeling to it. I admired the huge dining room set she had as I headed toward the TV room, practically out of breath by the time I reached it. No wonder she was in such good shape - it'd take an hour to get from one end of the house to the other.

My father's home could literally fit in the "unused" parlor. There were two fire places, and a leather couch and chair set, arranged in a horseshoe in front of the Plasma TV situated in a ceiling-to-floor entertainment center. The rest of the walls were bookshelves, filled to the brim with old paperbacks and tiny trinkets.

I looked at the stuff above the mantel of one of the fireplaces. Her master's degree was framed, along with her college and high school diploma. There were a few writing certificates, poetry contest awards, things like that. I found it incredibly adorable.

There were a few pictures on the actual mantel itself. One with her and - who I assumed was - her mother. I could see where she got the looks from. Next to that was a picture of her with a burly looking man, almost the same height as her, dressed in black with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked to be about early fifties, with jet black hair side-parted and slicked back with gel. He did _not_ look like a slob - he looked like he could kick the shit out of you. He wore that traditional Italian smirk, showing only half of his teeth, but his eyes were dark, like he was scolding me for snooping through her things. I averted my eyes to the next frame, embarrassed.

My mouth dropped.

It was a picture of her with fucking Edge! She must've met him. It looked too friendly to be a fan picture - his hand was wound tightly around her waist, hers pressed against his chest as they both laughed at the camera - but of course, that's all it was. It was absolutely mind-blowing - she was actually at one of our shows? And I never knew her.

What a small fuckin' world.

I actually took the photograph with me as I headed back into the kitchen. "Hey, Darcy! I didn't know that you - "

My foot had just hit the first step when I heard a swish of fabric, then a locking click. Metal pressed against the back of my head.

"Don't fuckin' move," a deep bass growled at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Turn the fuck around."

I slowly did what he said, blinking cross-eyed at the gun that was now pointed at my forehead.

The guy frowned, his mouth crooked in a stupid Italian kind of way.

I widened my eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm fuckin' Bobby, who the fuck are you?"

He definitely wasn't from here. He sounded like he was from Brooklyn - the t's pronounced as d's, that deep New York accent mixing into a cacophony with my lazy southern one.

"M-Matt Hardy," I stuttered.

He smirked, his teeth white against his tan skin. "Matt fuckin' Hardy. What the fuck are you doin' in my house?"

I stepped back. "Your house?"

"Did I say you could fuckin' move?" He pushed his black hair back without a part, a cigarette tucked behind his ear. He looked like he'd just come from a funeral. "What the fuck you doin' in my house, Hardy?"

"I - "

Feet padded against the hardwood floor and we both turned, staring at a stunning Darcy Lunghino. She was tugging on a bracelet, watching her wrist. "I decided not to put on shoes because - " She looked up, coming to a complete stop.

"Hey, baby."

I jerked my head, watching this Bobby character slowly put the gun down, his half-smile widening as his eyes traveled up and down Darcy's body. "Boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said quietly.

"You're home early!" She came down the steps and into his one arm, hanging on it like a child.

"Yeah. Your father said I shouldn't leave you alone." He pushed her hair back with his hand. "He really wants you to come up with me instead of stayin' here by yourself."

"I have a job, Bobby. My father knows that."

"Well, I don't have to go back for a week or so, so you won't be alone." He kissed the side of her head, making a small noise of approval. "Damn, baby, you smell so good. What's cookin'?"

"Family recipe." She winked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Wanna join us?"

"Us?" Bobby looked at me then, nodding. "Oh, right. Hardy. How do you know Matt fuckin' Hardy?"

She smiled, leaning up against his shoulder. "Matt fuckin' Hardy lives here. He came into my class the other day looking for a retired teacher and we became... " She glanced at me subtly, her eyes darkening. "Pretty good friends."

Bobby gazed at me, nodding. He looked friendly, but his eyes were staring daggers. He held out his hand. "Bobby Botticelli. Thanks for lookin' after Darcy while I was away."

I shook it, his grip firm, like a warning. "Nice to meet you. You seem to already know me."

"No fuckin' shit. Her father's a big fan of you." He smirked like the dumb Italian he was. "Maybe you should come up sometime. Her father'd have a fuckin' shit."

"Bobby, watch your mouth." She smiled at him. "And I already told him that. I think it's a good idea."

Bobby had one of those really stupid chuckles, almost like he was laughing at a dirty innuendo. "Yeah. A real fuckin' good idea." He smirked at me again, but it wasn't nice - it was like I was a big, fucking joke to him.

I shrugged. "Maybe I will. It's always nice to meet a fan."

"Sorry, Hardy, but I'm not exactly a fan of wrestling."

"I wasn't talkin' about you," I muttered under my breath.

"What'd you fuckin' say?"

I blinked at him. "Nothin'. Just... remindin' myself to do somethin' later."

Bobby glared at me, shoving his gun back into the holster of his jacket. I finally breathed again. "Well, baby, I'm goin' to get changed." He pulled away from her. "It was a long fuckin' flight."

"Okay. Dinner's almost ready - you hungry?"

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely." He grinned and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, winking at me as he passed her. "Hardy, it was nice meetin' you."

"Actually, Bobby, he's staying for dinner, too." She grinned at me, then turned back to him. "You don't mind, right? I mean, after all, you _did_ crash our party."

Bobby watched me carefully. "Oh, did I? My fuckin' apologies."

I shook my head. "I'm uh... I'm gonna split, actually."

Darcy whipped toward me. "What? Why?"

"I... I'm interruptin'. He's home, just... pay attention to him."

"Good fuckin' idea, Hardy." Bobby slapped her ass, doing his dirty laugh as he headed down the hallway to the stairs.

Darcy glared at him, then looked back at me. "Hardy, you don't have to leave."

"No, I think I do." I glanced at the picture in my hands, shoving it into hers. "Enjoy your dinner."

She followed me down the hallway, grabbing my arm by the door. "Hardy - "

"No, it's cool." I glanced up the stairs, meeting Bobby's intense gaze. He was leaning against the railing at the top, staring down at me, the tiniest scowl on his face. I looked back at Darcy. "I got my fuckin' answer."

**A/N: OH NO. WHAT'S MATT GONNA DO? Marry me, of course. :D Oh, Botticelli is pronounced BOT-UH-CHELLY. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was dark by the time I shuddered my car in behind Shannon's, tapping his bumper ever so slightly from the complete lack of equilibrium and utter surplus of peach flavored Vodka. He wouldn't even notice it - and if he did, I wouldn't be sorry.

New Matt fact: Matt is above guilt.

I stumbled through the grass of his front yard, tripping up the steps with the bottle dangling dangerous between my fumbling fingers. My face pressed against his door as I pressed the ringer beside it, waiting for the light to turn on.

It didn't.

I growled and poured some more liquor down my throat, thumping my hand loudly against the wood. "Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaannon - _wake up_. Wake up, buddy." I rang the bell over and over, hearing the incessant noise palpitate inside the house. "_Wake up_!"

Finally, the foyer light switched on and the locks flipped, but it wasn't Shannon who answered the door.

"Matt?" Kyle squinted at me, standing there in Shan's boxers with her mile long legs and delicate arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to interrupt your _perfect_ family," I slurred into her face, grinning after I tumbled over the doorstep.

She closed the door behind me, turning to watch me fall onto the couch. "Did you drive yourself here?"

"Yep." I smashed the neck of the bottle against my lips, spilling some of the alcohol onto my face.

"Drunk or sober?"

"I can't remember when I was sober."

Kyle sighed, running both her hands back through her hair. The look on her face was complete worry, the way her eyes travelled over me sympathetically enraged me. I didn't want sympathy - I didn't want anything.

"Stop lookin' at me like that." I thumped the bottle on the table, barely aware that my upper half was slipping past my knees.

"Jesus Christ," Kyle grumbled, helping me right myself. She sat down, pushing the bottle away. "Okay, spill it."

I blinked at her, but did as I as told, knocking the bottle off the table with the back of my hand.

"Matt!" She hurried over, righting it before too much seeped into the wood. "Why'd you do that?"

"You asked me to."

She cracked a small smile, shaking her head. "You're absolutely pathetic right now."

"And I _should_ be!" I looked around. "Where's my drink?"

"You've had enough."

"Stop tellin' me what to do." I blinked a couple of times, attempting to strengthen my vision. It didn't really help, but I played it off, picking up the bottle on my second try. "I'm a grown ass man."

"Are you? I couldn't tell." She sat down again, lacing her hands against her knees. "What's the matter, High Voltage?"

I shook my head. "I - "

Chloe started crying, a soft whimper that carried throughout the entire house.

I sighed. "Go on, check on her - "

"Shannon will get her. Tell me what's the matter - why'd you show up here off your ass drunk?"

"I... Darcy and I aren't goin' to work out."

Kyle frowned. "She didn't forgive you?"

"Why did you automatically assume it's my fault? I'm sick to goddamn death of people always assumin' it's _my_ fault. It wasn't _my_ fault. She... She... " I threw the bottle, listening to it crash against the wall in front of us. Glass tinkered to the ground, and I put my face in my hands, trying to keep my breath even.

Kyle's hand found my shoulder. "What'd she do, honey?"

I shook my head.

"Matt, come on. Tell me."

I finally looked up, eyes laced with red. "She has a fuckin' boyfriend. Or fiance. Whatever. Someone that's _not_ me."

Kyle frowned, her eyes shaking. "Oh, Matt. That's horrible."

"Don't you think I know that?" I covered my eyes again, just concentrating on my breathing, in and out, in and out. I just hoped I wouldn't cry.

I felt her arms go around me, stroking the back of my head, her delicate fingers rubbing soft circles against my bicep. "It hurts, sweetheart, I know. And it's going to, for a while. But then you'll get over it, and you'll find someone so _magically_ special, you won't even remember this bitch's name."

"How will I know?" I could barely hear myself. My hands were muffling my words. "I've fucked up so many times already - and every time, I thought it was somethin' special."

"You'll know. It's someone you can't give up on - someone you're worth fighting for. Someone you know you'd go to the ends of the earth for them. This bitch isn't worth shit, Matt."

I lifted my head, heavy with alcohol, and met her comforting eyes, that same shade of honey I fell in love with the first day I met her. "I thought you were that girl. Did you know that?"

Her eyes slowly darkened. "I was?"

I nodded. "I thought it was gonna be me and you, honey. Just another fuckin' mistake by Matt fuckin' Hardy."

"No, don't say that." She awkwardly started rubbing my arm again. "You just... got a little carried away, that's all."

"No, Kyle." I shook my head, gazing at her. She was so damn pretty. "I really thought - "

She shushed me softly, running her fingertips over my hair.

"Kyle - "

"Just calm down, Matt - "

But I didn't. I leaned forward and just pressed my mouth against hers, like it was the most convenient place to set them. Kyle stayed frozen, her hand on the back of my head, until I drunkenly pulled back, dropping my eyes to my lap.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "That was rude of me."

Her hand tapped my hair softly. "It's... okay."

I looked up at her. "Don't tell Shan. Please?"

She frowned, running her thumb against my cheek. "She hurt you so bad, didn't she?"

I looked down, the moisture collected on her fingers, and realized I had been crying for the past three hours. I just didn't want to admit it. I shook my head, closing my eyes, feeling the levies break again. She guided my forehead to her shoulder and just kept me there.

"Kyle?"

I froze, feeling Kyle turn her head. "Hi, babe," she said quietly.

"You know, I'm not the jealous type, but... what's Matt doin' all up on your chest?"

I laughed for the first time that night, lifting my head. "I wasn't all up on her chest. I was on her shoulder, and it's because I'm drunk."

Shan blinked, a skeptical frown on his face. "That's encouragin'."

"Shannon, Matt's having a little girl trouble."

"So am I. Chloe won't go back to sleep. I think she wants her mama."

Kyle chuckled slightly, running her hand down the side of my face delicately. "I'll be right back, okay? You can stay here tonight - I don't want you driving anywhere else."

I nodded, smiling as her fingers slid off my face when she walked away. She passed Shan, who stopped her by saying something with the smallest smirk on his face, making her slap his side playfully. She blushed, going toward Chloe's room.

I sighed. "Why did I fuckin' come here? Nothin' like perfection to rub in my already salted wounds."

"What a fuckin' poet you are." Shannon grinned, thumping onto the sofa next to me. "What's goin' on?"

"Darcy has a boyfriend."

Shannon bared his teeth. "Rough. You okay?"

I wiped at my cheeks angrily. "Do I look okay?"

"You look like shit. All due respect, man."

I shook my head, inspecting the tears on my fingertips. "I feel like shit. I'm drunk."

"You look drunk."

I frowned at him.

"What? You do!" He grimaced. "And you smell like it, too."

"Talk about bein' a fuckin' poet." I grinned softly, slouching against my knees. "I don't know, man. I can't really decide if I should go after her still, even with this Bobby Bottifucking... Whatever his name was in the picture."

"I think you should."

I gazed at him. "What if it doesn't work out?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't work out, it doesn't work out."

"But I want it to work out. Why should I try if I'm just goin' to get fucked in the end?"

"Isn't that the point, though?" He grinned.

I swatted at him, too drunk to pinpoint an exact location. "If that was the point, I already won."

Shannon's smile faded. "Go after her, man. Trust me."

"When have you ever gone after a girl in a situation like this?"

Kyle came back into the room, and Shannon looked over the couch and smiled at her. "When I met Kyle and she was after your ass."

I blushed. "Oh. Right."

"I could've backed down, but I didn't. And look, not only did I get fucked in the end" -He dodged her hand, grinning over his shoulder- "but I also came out with a hot fiance and an adorable little girl."

Kyle made a small noise, running her hand over his head. "That was sweet, Shan."

"I know." Shan reached up and laced his fingers with hers, staring at me. "To be honest, man - I think you're actin' like a pussy. Go and show that chick the best time of her life. If she doesn't break up with that guido after that, she's not worth it."

"That's what I said." Kyle paused. "Well, kind of."

Shannon grinned up at her, then back at me. "Whattaya say, man?"

I blinked. "I'm drunk. And tired."

Shan sighed, blowing his hair up out of his face. "Go to bed, man. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

I nodded, already half asleep.

**A/N: Pobrecito Matt Hardy. Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

I woke up when I heard voices talking in hushed whispers. Whoever it was must've been talking by the kitchen, because they were still in the room with me, but they sounded far away. I didn't open my eyes just yet - I knew the sunlight was going to kick the living shit out of me.

That's when the thunder hit.

I shot up, immediately becoming light-headed, and grasped the edge of the couch to keep myself from falling back and hitting my head. When my vision went back to normal, I stared out the window at the pool, watching the sheets of rain fill it to the brim.

"It was so sad," someone whispered.

I looked over at the kitchen entrance, seeing Kyle standing there with Jill. Jill was watching me, and when she noticed that I was awake and staring at them, she made a motion with her hand and coughed loudly, widening her eyes at Kyle.

Jill was never one to be subtle.

Kyle turned, her face plastered with a fake smile. "Matt! Good morning, honey. How'd you sleep?"

I groaned. My head was killing me. "Like I slept on a fuckin' airport runway. What's everyone doin' here?"

Shannon broke through the two women suddenly, smiling at Kyle before heading over to me. He had a coffee cup wrapped in his fingers. "Welcome to the world again, brother." He handed it over. "Drink up, we're leavin' soon."

I took a cautious sip, coughing when my throat felt like it was going to explode. "Goin' where?"

Shan sat on the coffee table in front of me, lacing his hands between his knees. "Well, Jill and Kyle are here, and they're going to look for weddin' dresses. They're just gonna have to sew bed sheets together to fit Jill" -Shannon yelped when Jill's shoe hit the back of his head, and he grinned at them over his shoulder before turning back to me- "while you, me and Jeff go searchin' for tuxedos."

I blinked. "I didn't catch _any_thing you just said."

Shannon sighed, standing. "Just get up and take a shower. You look like you slept in the fuckin' driveway."

"So what does that say about your choice of couches?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my keys. "I'm gonna go move your car while you're showerin'. Get ready, man. This is kinda important."

I rolled my head against the couch. "I can't really move - "

"_What_ the _fuck_ is _that_?"

Kyle and Jill jerked their heads up, over mine, staring. "What's the matter?" Kyle asked, stepping forward.

"_Matt_! What the _fuck_ is _this about_?"

I turned around, squinting at Shan. "What's the matter?"

His mouth was open, practically touching the floor, and he was standing in the open doorway, pointing out into the foggy rainstorm. He didn't say anything.

I sighed, standing up, and shuffled around the couch to see what he was looking at.

Apparently, I didn't exactly _touch_ Shannon's bumper when I parked my car last night.

He gaped at me. "My fuckin' car is ruined!"

I blinked. My front end was completely smashed into the back of Shannon's Hummer. "Well, if you cut the two in half and then melt them together, they'd make a dent free vehicle."

Shannon's eyes exploded. "Do you think this is _funny_?"

I swallowed a laugh. "No. I feel terrible."

Kyle came up beside me, the quickest, cutest burst of laughter coming out of her mouth before she covered it, eyes dancing at she looked at Shannon. "I'm sorry," she muffled, and took off into the other room, giggling.

"Fuckin' hell." Shan gripped his hair, gazing at me fiercely. "Are you gonna pay for this?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Dude, I swear to God, I could fuckin' kill you right now - "

"Shan, just think of it this way." I patted his shoulder, guiding us to look out the door again. "_My_ car just sodomized _your_ car."

He blinked, but I could see him trying to hold back his smile. "That's not funny," he gritted.

"Neither is Batista, but they still give _him_ promos every week."

* * *

Shan got over it pretty quickly. I promised him I'd pay for the damage, and that I wouldn't drive drunk anymore. So I took a shower and we headed into town, stopping at the tuxedo place Kyle had made an appointment at - she was clearly the organized one - and went inside, ready to be awkwardly measured and poked in places where guys shouldn't be poked.

"I look _swanky_," I mumbled, checking myself out in the mirrors. "Like a secret agent."

Jeff pushed out of the dressing room he was in, pulling at the lapels of his jacket. He tripped going up onto the elevated part of the floor, but I grabbed his arm, making it look natural. "Gotta... watch where my feet are goin'," he grumbled.

The tailor, frowning at what just happened, shook it off and came around, looking up at both of us. "How do you like them, gentlemen? They fit you well."

Jeff looked up, smiling. "Oh, yeah. It looks great."

It was probably one the saddest times when Jeff had to pretend like he wasn't blind.

I nodded. "Yeah. I agree."

The guy snapped his tape from around his neck, looping it around Jeff's pelvic region to take a quick measurement. Jeff stumbled back, awkwardly waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing. He did the same to me, then stepped back, nodding.

"Dude!" Shannon's head poked out of the farthest room, frowning. "Dude, I need a smaller size."

"Right away!" The guy bustled off.

I stepped over to Jeff. "Tell me - how awkward was that?"

"I feel violated," he said quietly. "You at least saw it before it happened. It was like I got jumped in a dark alley, or somethin'."

I smirked and patted his shoulder, watching the guy hurry away with Shannon's rejected pants. But then I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and I couldn't help but look. I winked. "Bond," I paused. "James Bond."

Jeff snorted. "You really just do that?"

I shrugged. "If the shoe fits, brother, wear it."

"Shoe's lookin' a bit small, Matt."

I slapped his arm. "How would you know? You can't see me."

He coughed out a laugh.

I slapped a hand over my face. "I sound like Cena, I know."

He grinned. "If the shoe fits."

I was about to smack him, but the curtain flew open and Shannon stormed out, hair flapping around angrily. "Fuck this! I'm not gettin' married."

I bit my lip from laughing.

He noticed me, his nostrils flaring. "Don't _say_ a_ fuckin_' word."

I shrugged, hiding my smile. "What... What are you talkin' about?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about!"

"That your tux makes you look like you're playin' dress up with daddy's clothes?"

Shannon lifted his hand, the sleeves of his jacket practically touching his knuckles, and shook his fist at me. "Fuck you! I can't help that I'm... _slender_."

"You're short," I said bluntly.

Shannon stepped up onto the platform, the legs of his pants bunching under his feet. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

The tailor came back in a whirl, whipping his tape around, tugging at the jacket. Shannon just stood there like a bored child, staring angrily at himself in the mirror.

"It'll look good once it's tailored, Shan."

He glared at me. "Stop humorin' me."

"I'm not! I'm bein' serious. This is kinda heart-warmin' actually. Gettin' all dolled up for your weddin'."

Shannon smiled slightly, looking at himself in the mirror. "Never thought I'd be doin' this again." He tugged at the lapel of his coat, but the tailor slapped his hand. "Sorry."

"Neither did I."

Shannon cleared his throat. "Jeff, your suit looks good."

"I know. It doesn't clash with my hair."

"Black goes with everything," I pointed out.

"Black goes with a _smack-to-the-face_!" Jeff reeled back and went at me, but he missed, stumbling his feet. I quickly moved away, making it look like I dodged the slap, and started laughing. Jeff blushed.

"You missed, asshole!" I shoved his shoulder. "Nice try, though."

He smiled weakly. "I guess I just have to... try harder."

The tailor stepped down from Shannon, walking backwards, and stared at us through his thick glasses. "Are these our choices, gentlemen?"

Shannon frowned. "How much is this tailorin' gonna cost?"

The tailor typed it away on his calculator, showing Shannon the price.

He gaped. "Fuck gettin' married! This is gonna cost more than the fuckin' cake!"

The tailor perused him, tapping his lips with the tip of his pointer finger. "Maybe we can go down into youth sizes - "

"Fuck this!" Shannon tripped over the extra fabric of his pants, stumbling into the wall before he stormed down to the dressing room. "I'm not gettin' married in a goddamn ring bearer suit!"

Jeff and I couldn't stop laughing.

Oh, there was _no way_ Shan was _ever_ going to live that one down.

**A/N: Matt Hardy says, "Little Matt Fact: Matt Hardy is not above reviewing this story."**


	18. Chapter 18

The sun had finally come out. We were on our way to a restaurant Kyle had picked out for us to meet at, awkwardly silent. It wasn't like us. The only noise I could hear was the wind whipping through the barely opened back seat window. I could see Jeff leaning his head against it in the side mirror, smoking slowly, building up an ash that could possibly fall onto his pants if he didn't watch himself.

"You got ash, Jeff," I said nonchalantly.

Jeff grunted and felt for the opening in the glass with his chipped nails, flicking it after he'd found it. "Thanks," he mumbled, and continued his quiet, brooding act.

I sighed, refusing to settle back into silence. "Where is this place?"

"Around the corner," Shannon gritted, still angry from the whole tuxedo gimmick. He refused to make eye contact with me. "We're almost there, stop bitchin'."

"Who's bitchin'? I just want to know."

"Well, I told you, now shut up." He turned the wheel harshly, practically toppling his car over.

I gripped the side door. "Christ, you're drivin' worse than me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe my legs are too short to reach the break." He jerked the car to a stop in front of some little joint, outside tables glistening with early day rain. He slammed the stick into park and tore his keys out of the ignition, opening his door simultaneously. "I'm goin' to see if they're already here."

"Tell them I want to sit outside," Jeff said softly.

"It's too fuckin' wet out, can't you see that?" Shannon slammed the door and stormed away.

I swallowed hard. "He's just pissed."

"No, he's right." Jeff wrenched open his own door. "I don't matter. I can't even fuckin' see it."

"Jeff - " I cringed when the car shook.

What a bunch of fuckin' sunshines they were.

I calmly got out and walked up to Jeff, who was palming his way around the car awkwardly. He thumped his shin against the bumper, curling his fingers against the wet metal to stop himself from swearing. I patted his shoulder. "Straight ahead," I said quietly.

He nodded, hobbling up to the gate. I opened it for him and we went to look for Shannon.

"They're not here yet," Shan spit out, pushing through the glass entrance. He bounded down the steps and into the outside area. "I told them we're eatin' outside. Let's go."

I smiled softly. "That was awful nice of you."

"Yeah, I'm a real fuckin' saint." He pointed to one. "This okay?"

I shrugged. "Works for me."

Shannon glared at me, looking at Jeff afterward. "How about you, rainbow?"

Jeff bared his teeth. "I can't _see it_, remember?"

For a split second, Shannon's pissed exterior melted away, and he frowned, scratching the back of his head. "Oh. Right. I uh - "

"Forgot?" Jeff scoffed. "How _nice_ it must be to be able to do that."

I patted Jeff's back. "Here, man, sit down."

He jerked away from me, but sat down when he felt where the chair was. He ripped out his pack of Newports and his lighter. "I need to smoke again before Jill gets here. So I don't hurt the baby."

I sat down next to Jeff, across the round table from Shannon. "That's cool. I don't mind."

"Damn right you don't." He shook the lighter, striking it again. "Why won't this fuckin' thing work?"

Truth was, it was working. Jeff just had it a few inches away from the cigarette in his mouth. I reached for it. "Here, let me try - "

He tugged his hand away. "I can fuckin' do it." He tried a couple more times, breathing in heavily, waiting for it to light. It never did.

Shannon slammed his hand on the table. "For Christ's sake, you can't see it! Just let your fuckin' brother help you."

Jeff snatched the cigarette out of his mouth. "What is your fuckin' problem?"

"Nothin'! I don't have a fuckin' problem, but you obviously do."

"What? That I'm fuckin' blind? I've _noticed_."

"No! You won't let people help you! Just fuckin' deal with what you got right now and worry about your fuckin' pride when it's more appropriate. Christ, it's like bein' with a four year old."

"Funny you should mention pride, _shorty_."

Shannon's face reddened. "I could fuckin' punch you right now, I swear to - "

Jeff stood up. "Go for it. If you can even reach my _face_."

Shannon threw his chair back. "Watch your ass, motherfucker - "

"How can I? I'm _blind_."

They went chest to chest, Shannon looking up, Jeff pretending to look down. They didn't say anything for a long time, and I thought it was over.

But then Shannon pushed him.

Jeff flipped over his chair, but was up on his feet in a second, getting Shannon in a headlock easily. It was almost unbelievable - maybe it was one of those situations where his other senses were heightened because he lost one.

I sat back and watched the wrestling match unfold.

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Some waiter came over, grabbing the back of Shannon's shirt. "I should have you assholes arrested!"

"Let go of me!" Shannon jerked away from the kid, breathing heavily. "I should have _you_ fuckin' arrested for assault."

Jeff wrenched away from the waiter's back up, straightening his shirt calmly. "I didn't even start it, so fuckin' arrest him if you arrest anyone."

"I should kick your ass, you son of - "

"Hey!" The waiter put his hands against Shannon's chest. "Calm down."

Back up looked at me. "Why didn't you try to stop this?"

I shrugged. "I can't stop them from doin' anythin'."

The waiter who had Shannon rolled his eyes, grabbing the back up's arm before heading into the restaurant. Everything slowly went back to normal - Shannon slumped into his seat, staring off into the distance, and Jeff picked his chair up and sat down, starting to fiddle with the cigarette pack on the table.

I cleared my throat. "They're gonna spit in our food now."

Shannon just sighed and glanced at me quickly, running his hands back into his hair. He stared at the table.

Jeff cracked a small smile. "I'm not even that hungry, so I don't have to worry."

Shan grunted and put his fingers over his face. "Then why did you make us sit outside?"

"I wanted to smoke."

"So smoke."

"I can't light it, remember?"

"Then have someone _help you_."

"You wanna do it?"

"You shouldn't trust me - I might set your hair on fire."

Jeff licked his teeth. "Matt, you wanna do it?"

"Sure, man." I lit his cigarette, flipping the lighter closed. "Anytime you need somethin', just tell me."

Jeff didn't say anything.

"Hi, guys!" Kyle hurried up, shopping bags in her hand, a very accomplished smile on her pretty face. "Sorry we're so late. Jill had a little mishap."

Jeff's head shot up. "What? What happened?"

"I thought I was havin' a contraction," Jill said tiredly, coming up behind her.

Jeff practically broke his chair when he twisted around. "_What_? You're only five and a half months - "

Jill sighed and sat down next to him, touching his face softly. "It was nothin'. I'm okay."

"What was it? Did you go to the doctor?"

"No. It went away."

"Jill, we need to go to the hospital." Jeff searched the table, awkwardly looking for a pair of keys. "Matt, you need to take us to the doctor."

"No, you don't, Matt," Jill said, smiling softly. She patted Jeff's knee. "Don't worry, honey. Things like this just happen."

"No, they don't! What if somethin's wrong with it?"

Jill took his face in her hands, shaking him slightly. "Hey. Calm down. Don't work yourself up."

"But Jill - "

"Don't. I'm fine." She kissed his nose. "Really."

He looked like he was going to cry, but he just sighed, feeling his way to her stomach. "Sorry."

"Aw, they're so cute," Kyle said, holding Shannon's hand on the table.

Shannon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a real poster couple."

Kyle frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

He glanced at her, mustering a small smile. "Nothin'. Don't worry about it."

"Shannon - "

"Drop it, okay?" he said pleasantly.

"But, Shan - "

"I said drop it!" He laughed awkwardly, looking away.

Kyle looked at me. "What's wrong with him?"

I shrugged, lifting my hands.

She glared at him, moving her chair a little closer to me. "Fine, I'll just talk to Matt, then. Asshole."

"Oh, my _God_, why don't you just fuckin' marry him then?" Shannon stood up, pushing his chair back roughly. "I mean, _God forbid_, I'm not slobberin' at your feet like a fuckin' dog."

Kyle crossed her arms. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothin'! I'm just pissed! I get pissed! Can't deal with it? Find someone else to fuck." He snatched his keys from the table, glancing at me. "Get a ride home with them. I need to... I need to go."

I watched him leave, stumbling into a couple in his fury. He didn't even apologize.

"What a little fuckin' princess," Kyle grumbled.

I shook my head. "He's just pissed about the tuxedos."

"What happened?"

I looked at her. She looked upset. "He's built weird, so he couldn't find somethin' that fit him."

Her eyes darkened. "That's it? That's why he's insultin' me? What a fuckin' girl!"

I shrugged. "Hey, his name_ is_ Shannon."

Kyle laughed softly. "I guess. Has he been this rude to you guys?"

I nodded. "You kinda... missed his little... altercation with Jeff earlier. A couple of waiters had to break it up."

"Oh, my God." Kyle covered her face. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Eh, it wasn't that big of a deal." I glanced at the entrance, noticing the couple that Shannon had run into earlier. They were standing outside the door, practically _molesting_ each other while they waited for a table. The woman was pretty hot, but in a Playboy Bunny kind of hot. Like everything about her was fake. And the guy looked like...

Well, kind of like Bobby.

I squinted, watching the two intently. Oh, he definitely looked like Darcy's guy. Same stupid hair cut, same stupid black outfit, same stupid grin.

The host came out and said something about their table being ready, so the guy flicked the cigarette he'd been smoking onto the ground and turned into the girl, grabbing her ass as they walked into the restaurant.

I couldn't breathe. That was definitely Bobby.

But why wasn't that girl Darcy?

"Matt?"

I looked back at Kyle, who was frowning at me, her eyes searching my face. "Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

I peeked over at the door. He wasn't going to get away with that. If I couldn't be with Darcy because of that fucking guido, he was going to fucking respect her. It was going to hurt her, and that was the last thing I wanted to do, but I wasn't going to sit by and let her get played.

"Matt?" Kyle prompted.

"Uh... " I cast a look back at her. "Nothin'. Just... remembered somethin' I gotta tell Darcy."

**A/N: Matt Hardy says, "MATT FACT: Matt does not have an affinity for people who don't review this story."**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I wrote this before I, like... died, so here it is.**

I went to the school the next day. Call me crazy, I don't really care. I was a Matt on a mission, and I was determined to get the girl I wanted. So I picked up some coffee, bought her a flower (Because I'm just romantic like that, HA!) and headed to her room.

When she answered the door, she didn't slam it in my face. She actually looked surprised, but almost glad. Like she was lonely. "Hardy," she said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? Or do you have a class?"

She shook her head, opening the door wider to an empty room. "You can come in. I was... having lunch while I graded essays."

"I brought you coffee if you need it. And a flower."

"That's... sweet of you." She smiled weakly and took the cup and the rose, walking to her desk. She seemed extremely sad, and tired. There were slight bags under her pretty eyes. "What made you come here?"

"I... " I sighed and went back there, sitting on the desk in front of hers. "I have some bad news."

She nodded. "Sounds good. Let's hear it."

"I uh... " I saw the half-eaten sandwich on her desk and frowned. "Finish your lunch first, I don't want you starvin' yourself."

"Not hungry." She took a sip of her coffee, averting her red eyes to me. "What's the damage, officer?"

I looked away. "Darcy, I think Bobby is cheatin' on you."

Silence. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting her to throw false accusations at me - maybe even the hot coffee - and tell me to get the hell out and never speak to her again. Or she would just break down and cry. But she didn't do either. She just sat there, running her slim finger around the rim of her steaming cup.

I cleared my throat. "I... saw him at a restaurant last night. With another girl. They were all over each other."

Darcy scoffed. "Olivia... "

"What?"

"Nothing." She sighed and ran her hands up her face, teasing her hair slightly. "Is that all?"

"I... " I frowned. "Is that _all_?"

"Yeah." She swallowed hard, her voice thick. "I need to get back to work."

"Darcy... I don't mean to be pryin' but... I just told you your boyfriend was cheatin' on you."

"I heard you." She picked up the sandwich by the corner, tossing it down just as quickly.

"Darcy - "

"Look, Hardy. You don't know what you're dealing with, all right?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Bobby and I aren't... getting married because we're in love."

"Why get married, then?"

"For... It just makes things easier."

"Darcy, I don't understand."

"I knew you wouldn't." She sighed and dumped her barely touched lunch in the garbage. "I think you should go now."

"But Darce - "

"Hardy, _please_." She looked away, covering her mouth. I saw her trying to blink the tears away. "You _don't_ know what you're doing. _I_ don't know what I'm doing."

I hopped off the desk, heading around hers. "You're just gonna let this guy walk all over you?"

"What? No! It's not like that - "

"So what is it, then? An open relationship?"

She shrugged.

"Because if it is, then why can't I do this?" And right there, Matt "The Workhorse" Hardy did the most disrespectful thing he's ever done to a woman before - I grabbed her right out of her chair and kissed the _fuck_ out of her.

She kissed me back, and I felt her crying, the way her chest was heaving against mine. I tasted the tears as I pulled away, looking into her wet face. Her mouth was quivering.

"Why can't I do that?" I whispered, running my hand over her hair.

She closed her eyes briefly. "Because... Because those women don't mean anything to Bobby. They're just something for him to pass the time with while I'm either here or working at home." She sighed shakily and turned her head. "But _you_?"

I moved my face a little closer.

She averted her eyes to me, shaking with sorrow. "_You_... might just mean something."

I felt my lips tugging at the corners, my hand coming up to turn her head toward me. "You know you mean somethin' to me, Darcy."

"But you _can't_," she wailed, tugging away. "You can't mean anything. You just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to marry Bobby."

"_Why_?"

"I _told_ you, you _wouldn't_ understand - "

I grabbed her by the shoulders. "_Try me_."

She gulped hard, her eyes blinking another stream of tears. Finally, she let the wall down, curling against me vulnerably. She didn't speak, and I didn't press - I just put my arms around her and waited, listening to her cry, feeling her tears melt through my shirt.

"God, Darcy, this is crazy."

Her hand gripped my back, another sob escaping from her lips.

"I'm crazy about you," I murmured, putting my cheek against her hair. With heels on, she reached my chin. It was nice to hug someone that tall. "Fuck, I'm crazy about you."

"Stop, please," she garbled.

I sighed and tightened my grip, closing my eyes for a second.

She pulled her arms from around my waist, wiping her nose, her eyes. I heard her laughing quietly. "I'm such a fucking mess right now." She sniffed and slid away, putting her hands on her hips. She wouldn't look at me.

"Darcy - "

"No, no." She shook her head. "Just... I don't even know anymore."

I stepped forward. "Will you come to my house tomorrow?"

She frowned at me. "For what?"

"I want you to properly meet my friends."

"Hardy - "

"I just want you to have some fun." I thumped my knuckle softly against her jaw. "You look like you need it."

She bit her lip, holding back her laugh, and looked away, rubbing the length of her thumbs under her eyes. She grimaced at the black on her skin. "I should probably touch my face up, huh?"

"Answer the question, honey."

She looked like she was going to cry again, but she smiled softly, nodding. "Okay."

"Great. Should I come get you here, or... ?"

"No." She rubbed her arms. "No, uh... I'll just... drive to your house. I remember where it is."

"Okay. If you're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"All right. I'm gonna get goin', then. Don't want to rile your next class up."

Darcy smiled a little brighter this time. "And we all know how good you are at riling people up."

**A/N: I want to crawl under the covers. Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a while. I've been dead.**

I couldn't even fathom what was going through Darcy's head. It was almost like she... I don't even know. It was like she _wanted_ to be with me, but it just wasn't possible. How could she be tied down to a guy who treated her like an object while I pined over her by myself? It just wasn't fair.

I stood at the kitchen counter, tapping my fingers against the hot coffee mug set in front of me. It was dark out, a hard rain beating against my windows as I stared out into the backyard. I could barely see it.

Everything was so cold.

"Matt?"

I turned my head, looking at Jill distractedly. "Yeah?"

She frowned. "Can you talk, or are you busy?"

"No, I can talk." I turned around, holding my mug near my lips. "What's on your mind?"

She sighed, running his hand over the swell of her stomach. "I need... your advice on somethin'."

"You know I'm an expert." I smiled softly. "Tell it to me straight, honey."

Jill played with the sleeve of her hoodie, pulling it over her palm. She seemed fidgety. "I'm thinkin' about... givin' the baby up."

That was a punch in the gut.

I stared at her, trying to find some hint to tell me that she was joking. But her face was solemn, her eyes shaking as she watched me judge her. "I don't understand," I said quietly.

She covered her eyes. "You think I'm a monster, don't you?"

"No... " I put my cup down. "I just want to know why you're feelin' this way."

"Because we're not ready," she whispered.

"That's not true - "

"Matt." She dropped her arms. "Listen. I know you're the optimistic one, but look at our situation. We're _living_ with you, Jeff's blind, I don't work, Jeff can't work, there's not enough room... Do you see the trend? It's not possible. We're gonna fuck this kid up."

I frowned, trying to figure out a way to dissuade her. She didn't know what she was talking about. It must've been those... what are they called... pregnancy hormones, or something. Jeff and she were so excited about this baby since the beginning - why the sudden change of heart?

I licked my lips. "Did you talk to Jeff about this?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm too afraid."

"That'll he say no?"

"That'll he'll never look... " She swallowed hard. "That he'll never think of me the same way again."

"You don't think he'd agree with you?"

"No. I know he wouldn't. He loves this kid more than anythin'."

"More than you?"

Jill looked away.

"He'll listen to you, Jill." I stepped a little closer, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Just... if this is a real problem, and you're seriously considerin' it, I'd talk to him about it. You know how I feel about it, though."

"How?"

"You're a fuckin' retard for even considerin' takin' away the one shred of light Jeff has in his life right now."

Jill frowned slightly, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm bein' selfish."

"I wouldn't say selfish. Maybe a coward."

She started to sob, sliding her arms around my neck as she pressed her wet face against my chest. It hurt to hold her, to listen to her cry, but I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't Jeff. I couldn't stop the tears from falling - that was his job.

"Honey... " I pushed her back, wiping my thumb against her damp skin. "Honey. Go talk to Jeff."

"Now?" she croaked.

I nodded. "Ask him how he feels about it. What he thinks. He's been feelin'... insignificant since this whole fiasco started, so just sittin' down and talkin' to him will do him some good. He listens a helluva lot better now."

Jill wiped at her eyes, laughing slightly. "Yeah. It used to be in one ear and out the other with him."

"Now it's all he can do." I grimaced, patting the side of her face. "Get goin'. I don't like seein' you cry."

She smiled and lifted her feet up, winding her arms around my neck. "I love you, Matt."

"Same here, sugar." I patted her stomach. "Every pound of you."

"You're such a dork," she said on a laugh, making her way toward the back of the house.

She stopped when the doorbell rang.

I frowned, glancing at her. "Who could that be?"

Her fingers went to her mouth, biting at the nails. "Oh, God. Do you think somethin' bad happened?"

"To who?"

She looked down, then back up at me. "Your dad?"

I was already at the door, praying to fucking God it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. I would not know what to do with myself if it _were_ him.

I just stood there and blinked when I'd opened it. "Darcy?"

* * *

I was going to kill him. Motherfucking murder him. That son of a bitch was going to die - no, _worse_! He was going to _suffer_, and I was going to _make_ him suffer, and enjoy every goddamn bit of it.

"Will you please say something?" Darcy said quietly, sniffling into her hot cup of tea.

"I'm going to fuckin' kill him."

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Well, it's what I wanted to say."

She looked up at me, and I couldn't meet her gaze - the fucking purple bruise on her left cheek made my stomach turn. Or was it the gash just above her eye, slashing from the lid to the tip of her brow? I couldn't tell.

Her cold, wet hand touched mine. "Matt."

I cleared my throat. "What?"

"Look at me."

Her eyes were the same beautiful emerald color they'd been the first day I'd met her, but the red surrounding them wasn't letting the light flash through. They looked opaque. "I told Bobby I was sick of his shit."

"Aw, Darcy, I don't wanna hear this - "

"No. Listen."

I frowned, sitting quietly, waiting.

She took a deep breath. "I told him what you told me. He said I wasn't bothered by it before, why the sudden change of heart? I said I was worth more than that."

"Damn right you are."

"He said I didn't deserve him. That he was only marrying me so my father would become... more powerful."

I furrowed my brow.

"And therefore, _he'd_ become more powerful. When I told him I had more power than he'll ever had, he showed me what kind of power he was made of." She laughed humorlessly, gesturing to her face. "And this is what I got."

I waited.

She sighed. "So we... I don't know, I guess we broke up."

My heart swelled a bit, but the sad look on her face made it wither again. "Do you... I mean, did you want to leave him?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, after what you told me today, I realized I was losing my self-respect by staying with him. It just wasn't fair to me."

I took her hand, frowning at the slight bruising around her wrist. There was a cut on her knuckle. "Do you still love him?"

She shook her head. "I don't know if I ever did."

"Darcy, I - "

"Look, Hardy. I'm... I actually don't know why I'm here." She looked at me, lifting a shoulder. "I just got in the car and drove. Guess this is where fate brought me."

I smirked slightly. "I wanna be with you, Darcy."

"You can't. Just yet." She held up her hand. "Don't worry. It's just... I have to figure things out. With my father. You know... before we start anything."

"That's fine."

"I'm going to New York in a couple of days." She swallowed loudly. "I was wondering if you... uh... wanted to go with me."

I felt my lips tug back, smiling when I didn't even realize it. "I'd love that. Your dad likes me, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's a... what are they called?"

"MF'er."

"Yeah. That." She scoffed. "I'm an Edgehead. _Sorry_."

I grinned slightly, touching her cheek gingerly. She stopped laughing and lifted her eyes, blinking at me sadly. "Darcy Lunghino," I whispered quietly, pushing her hair back. "Darcy Lunghino."

"Hardy, I - "

"Shhh... " I ran my fingers through her soft tendrils, loving the way they flowed through my hands like water.

"I should go - "

"Darcy." I snagged her, holding her against me on the couch so she couldn't move. "I'm not lettin' you leave."

"Why?"

"Because of what that fuckin' asshole did to you. I don't want you outta my sight."

"No, Hardy. Bobby left. He went back to New York already."

"Well, you still shouldn't be alone. Will you stay here tonight?"

"Hardy, I can't. I have to be at work tomorrow, and - "

"Take off."

Darcy glared at me. "Don't be an idiot."

"Darcy - "

She struggled against me, standing on her feet, but I kept my arms around her waist, stationing herself between my legs. "Hardy, let me go."

"No, I don't want you to leave."

"What are you, four? Let go of me!"

I held her tighter, grinning up past her _fabulous_ chest, loving the way her brow knit together as she stared down at me. "Darcy, I'm not lettin' you go until you say you'll stay here."

"Hardy!"

I practically crushed her against me.

"All right, all right!" She gasped and broke away, glaring as she rubbed her stomach. "Jesus, you practically broke me in two."

"I know. I'm sor - _hey_!" I tried to grab at her as she sprinted to the door, but she was too quick, slipping past my fingers with a hearty laugh. She screamed when I hopped over the back of the couch.

"I'm getting out of here!" she yelled playfully and fumbled to open the door.

I slammed against her, shutting the door and pressing her back against it simultaneously. We stayed there for a minute, just looking at each other, laughing breathlessly, and then... we were just kissing. My hands were everywhere, on her waist, her arms, touching her neck, her collarbone. I lifted her away from the door and headed to the bedroom.

Guess she was stayin' after all.

**A/N: CHRIST. Finally. I gotta finish these stories. I don't like leaving things hanging. Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sick of Matt Hardy. Whoops.**

It was the warm sun shining through the windows that woke me up. It must've hit one of the candles in the room, because there was an overwhelming smell of lavender that tingled my senses, and I couldn't help but open my eyes to see the Italian beauty that was sleeping next to me.

Except she wasn't next to me.

My bed was empty.

I sat up. So much for savoring what had went down last night. I wasn't surprised, actually. She usually thought it was a mistake when she let her guard down; when she actually showed what she was really feeling for me.

I just never thought she'd up and leave without even saying good-bye.

But she had planned to do it before, I just foiled it before she could. Guess I was a little too late this time around.

I was just about to go back to sleep when my bathroom door open, and there she was, messy hair and all, standing in the harsh light, wearing my track pants and the shirt she had on last night. It was a moment I knew I'd never forget - sure, I might forget who she was, or what she was doing there, but when it came down to it, I'd never forget how she looked.

"I have to go," she said quietly, but she was smiling.

I shook my head. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." She sat down, cross-legged in front of me, and played with the pillow that still smelled like her shampoo. "It's after nine. I'm late for work."

"If you're late, just call off."

"I can't, Hardy. I'm a teacher."

"They had to have filled in for you already. Just say you're sick or somethin'."

She gave me a look. "Hardy, I can't - "

"Stop sayin' you can't." I put my arms around her middle and smashed her into my chest, smiling when she started laughing. "You can, you just have to do it."

"Hardy, I - stop it!" She giggled and fought against me. "I _can't_, Hardy, I have a responsibility!"

"And you already fucked up. Just call in sick."

"I - _Hardy_!" She twisted around and started laughing louder than before, my hands roaming up and down her sides. "Stop it! I'm... I'm gonna wake up your brother!"

"Twenty bucks he's already awake." I settled down, pressing my forehead against the back of her soft hair. "Call in sick," I whispered.

Silence.

"Stay here."

She sighed. "One time. Just _once_, you got it? I'm already taking off Thursday and Friday to go visit my father." She flipped around, pulling her bangs back. "You still coming with me?"

"Absolutely."

Her eyes searched mine for a second, her soft, thin fingers running down and down my face, touching my hair, playing with my ear. She shook her head and dropped her lids. "God, Hardy."

I moved toward her, pressing my lips to her nose.

She slid into the crook of my neck quickly, nestling in with her arms tucked against my chest, and just laid there, silent.

I tugged at the rolled waistband of my pants sliding on her hips. "Where'd you get these?"

Her giggle was muffled. "I found them."

"Where? In my closet?"

"You had a lot of wrestling stuff." Her fingernails scraped my skin slightly. "I was curious."

"Curious, huh?" I smiled against her head. "They look cute on you."

"Shut up, they're enormous. You could fit two of me in them."

"Hm, could I fit in there with you?"

She glanced up at me. "No. There isn't _that_ much room, porky."

I pouted, sliding my hand along the fabric. "Then why bother with them?"

She looked distressed, but her mouth turned up when I pressed my lips against her neck. "Hardy - "

My hand stopped it's journey when I heard my front door slam open, then two angry voices shouting very nasty things at each other.

Darcy froze. "Who's that?"

I rolled over her, looking at the clock. "It's quarter after nine, what the fuck are they doin' here already?"

"Who?"

I didn't answer her, just found a pair of basketball shorts and went into the hallway, shirtless and barefoot. She stayed in the doorway, frowning slightly.

"I can't believe you'd do something as stupid as this!"

I rubbed a hand over my face. I was too fucking old for this.

Shannon looked at me when I made my way into the front room, where he and Kyle were fighting while Kyle jostled the baby in her arms. "What the fuck are you doin' here?" he demanded.

I blinked. "It's my house."

"I thought you'd be off with what's-her-name."

I shook my head. "Nah, we stayed here last night."

"Oh. Well, good, I need your opinion on somethin'." He took Chloe from Kyle, glaring at her the entire time, and turned to me, pulling off the little bonnet Chloe was wearing. "What do you think?"

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but after closing them for a few seconds, the baby _still_ had a tiny faux hawk out of the mass of brown curls she'd had before. I looked at Kyle over Shannon's shoulder, and complete disdain was burning in those golden eyes of hers.

Shannon grinned. "Don't she look cute?"

I met his gaze. He looked very proud. "You didn't... cut her hair, right?"

"Nah, but I might."

"Shannon, I will _call_ off this wedding if you lay a _finger_ on my baby."

"She'll look _cute_," he sneered at her. "And I think she likes it. She's always had an edgy side."

"She's a _year_ and a _half_." Kyle took her back, tugging on the bonnet. "She doesn't even know who you _are_, let alone how retarded she looks."

"Well, that's just cruel." Shannon looked at me. "Right, Matt?"

"I - " I held up my hands. "Don't get me involved. That baby's gonna be a doll no matter what she looks like, mostly 'cause she takes after her momma."

She rolled her eyes when I winked. "Stop being a charmer."

"I can't help it, it's my nature."

"What's goin' on?"

We all turned to the hallway, where Jill was standing, disoriented and squinting. "Mornin', sunshine. How'd you sleep?" I asked cheerfully.

"Fuck off," she hissed, glaring at the open door. "Close that, it's too bright out."

I frowned. "Did we wake you?"

"I didn't exactly _sleep_ last night," she grumbled, shooting a glare at me.

I bit my lip, chuckling slightly. "Whoops. Sorry, darlin'."

Shannon looked between us. "What happened? _Ew_! Did you two _fuck_?"

I slapped him full on across the face without even looking. "Don't be a fuckin' moron."

Shannon mumbled something, rubbing his cheek.

"Um, Matt?"

I looked down the hall, where Darcy was still standing awkwardly, trying to cover her stomach where my pants rode down on her hip bones. She looked so wonderfully rumpled - I was almost proud of myself. "Yeah, Darce?"

She waved her hand, beckoning me to come closer. She looked up into my face when I did. "I don't exactly have anything to wear. And I don't really want to meet your friends wearing this."

"Oh. I, uh... Wait!" I looked over my shoulder. "Jill!"

She looked up through her messy hair. "What?"

"Do you have somethin' Darcy could wear? She wasn't exactly... plannin' on spendin' the night."

Jill glanced at her, then back at me. "Um, I guess. She's a lot taller than me."

"How tall are you?" I asked, turning to Darcy.

"Um, five-eight."

"You could be a model!" Jill exclaimed, coming toward us. She smiled up at her. "I'm five-five, so I don't really know what'll fit you, but I'm sure we can find somethin'. Maybe a dress?"

Darcy nodded, lifting the corners of her lips. "Yeah. That sounds fine."

"Here, come look, then. Don't mind, Jeff - he's still sleepin', but the man could sleep through a tornado, so don't worry about makin' noise." Jill glanced back over her shoulder as she ushered Darcy into her dark room, winking. "She's cute," she mouthed.

"No shit," I whispered back.

* * *

"She's a lot hotter than I remembered," Shannon said quietly, casting his eyes toward the hallway. "Actually, all I remember are her _legs_."

Kyle smacked his arm. "Jesus Christ, control yourself."

"What!"

Kyle put up her hand, looking at me. "I don't think I can marry him. All he does is marvel at other women."

"That's not true!" Shannon jiggled Chloe on his knee. "The only woman I marvel at is you."

Kyle smiled slightly.

"I just can't help that I'm surrounded by beautiful women - except Jill."

Jill walked by and whacked him across the back of his head, sitting down beside me with a bowl of cereal. "I hate you, _Brian_."

"You were beautiful before you got knocked up."

"And I'll be beautiful again - you'll be ugly for the rest of your life."

"I think she's beautiful," Jeff said quietly.

"You can't fuckin' _see_ her!" Shannon bit, then bared his bottom teeth, embarrassed.

Jeff smiled, laughing. "Are my ears playin' tricks on me, or is John Cena havin' breakfast with us?"

I saw Shannon let out a huge breath. He was lucky Jeff was so comfortable with his... disability; if I were him, I'd have decked him so hard across the face, his head would've spun.

Jill grinned, sliding her hand into Jeff's. "No, just a really ugly midget."

"Are we gonna start this again? I'm not a midget!"

"Like hell you're not."

I waved my arms around. "Don't start fightin' again - my brain's about to explode, and you're gonna scare my... " I paused. "Darcy away."

"She should be out soon - she was straightening her hair when I last checked on her."

"She find somethin' nice to wear?"

"Yeah. She's just too damn tall, so everythin' is really short on her."

I grinned. "Sounds wonderful."

"You're a pig."

"Don't worry, Jill, he can't help it." Darcy was all smiles when she came into the kitchen barefoot, tugging at the incredibly short jean skirt Jill had scrounged up for her. Darcy was right - she was much taller than Jill.

And _no one_ was complaining.

She got a cup of coffee and came over next to me, knocking my arm so I'd move it. She sat on the edge of my leg. "Jill is pretty short - this isn't obscene, is it?"

"Absolutely not." I put my arms around her. "You look good enough to eat."

"Nice shirt," Shannon said dazedly.

Darcy looked down at the black polo she was wearing. It must've been Jill's too - it just touched the waistband of the skirt, riding up whenever she moved. "Um, thanks. It's a little tight."

"No one's mindin'." Shannon grinned, then barked when Kyle punched his arm. "What? I'm just bein' nice!"

"You're bein' a dickhead, and I'm sick of it." Kyle glanced at Darcy in a protective sort of way. "No offense to you, honey. It's not your fault he can't keep his eyes on your face. He's not even looking at me right now, is he?"

I glanced at Shannon. His eyes were trained solely on Darcy's chest. I kicked him under the table.

"That's it!" He stood up. "I'm goin' outside. I'm sick of people hittin' me."

On his way to the door, Jeff held his foot out, tripping him.

Shannon's face was red when he turned back to the giggling group. "What the hell? How'd you do that?"

"I felt you movin'." Jeff grinned. "And I figured you needed to get hit for makin' that blind comment."

"I didn't - I mean, I wasn't - _oh, fuck you guys_!" He slammed the door behind him.

I smiled up at Darcy. "Like my friends yet?"

"Yeah." She bent near my ear, her breath hot on my skin. "But not as much as I like you."

**A/N: Aw. They're finally together. Yay. Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: GOD THIS STORY.**

"I think your friends liked me." Darcy pulled her keys out of the lock after she'd opened her front door, allowing me to pass while she finagled with the bags in her hands. "I mean, they were nice, at least."

"They liked you." I waited while she shut the door, kicking off my shoes. I took one of the bags from her. "Where do you want these?"

"In the kitchen. You hungry?" She put her keys down on the front foyer table gently, rifling through the mail that was next to the answering machine. "I think I have some lasagna in the refrigerator."

"I'm lovin' your Italian genes. Lasagna sounds pimp."

She looked like she was holding back a laugh. "Pimp?"

I shrugged. "I tried."

She rolled her eyes and lead the way, putting the rest of her bags on the kitchen stool before she thumped one side of the fridge open. "Yep, it's still in here. Beer or wine?"

"Let's make it romantic." I grinned and leaned against the counter. "Wanna watch a movie or somethin'?"

"Sure. You stayin' over?"

"If you want me to."

She shrugged, closing the refrigerator with her hip. She had a tin-foil wrapped casserole dish in her hand. "I kinda hate this house when I'm alone. It's so big and creepy. And then the security guards leave around eleven, so I - "

"Security guards?" I had to laugh. "You have security guards."

"Yes. My father insisted." She rolled her eyes, sticking the dish in the microwave. "He's very neurotic, but I'm not surprised. I'm his baby girl."

"That's real sweet." I smiled. "Is he nice?"

"He's uh... " She snagged a bottle of wine from the rack underneath the counter I was leaning against. "Intimidating. But the sweetest man you'll ever meet."

"Well, I'm excited to meet him. I haven't been to New York in a while."

"I didn't know you've been there before." She popped the cork hollowly. "When did you go?"

"A few times, here and there, for shows."

"Oh. So you've never actually seen the city?"

"Well... Nah, I guess I haven't."

"I'll have to show you around, then. Take you to the Met. You like art?"

I shrugged. "Tickles my fancy, I guess."

She laughed, sliding a half full glass over to me. "Well, I'll be sure to make some time - it's really a wonderful experience. It's such a beautiful place." She sighed, taking a sip of wine. "I was... I mean, I always wanted to get married there."

I frowned slightly. A dark shadow crossed over her face as she stared off into oblivion, just biting the side of her lip quietly. "Is that where you and Bobby were gonna get married?"

She looked up, like she'd just noticed I was there. "Um... No." She shook her head. "No, he wanted to have it in some fucking church in Brooklyn."

"Didn't like that idea?"

"I didn't like anything Bobby came up with." She swirled her wine. "He's such a fucking idiot."

"We don't have to talk about this if you it - "

"You're too sweet, Hardy." She touched my hand on the counter, her eyes soft. "You know that, don't you?"

"I've been told that, yes."

"You should toughen up that golden heart of yours. You won't last a minute in New York."

"I'm sure you can handle it for the both of us." I said it lightly, but a suffocating silence swept over us, and we just stared at each other. I couldn't read her.

The buzzer on the microwave went off, and she broke our eye contact, turning with her wine to get the food out. We were quiet as she served enough for the both of us onto one plate, smiling slightly when she faced me.

"Wanna watch that movie now?"

I tried to decipher what she was feeling, but her eyes were opaque. I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

We headed into the TV room, but I stayed back to look at the photos on her mantel. She was rummaging through her DVDs when I finally spoke.

"We never got to talk about this... " I took down the framed picture of Adam and her. "But when in the fuck did you meet Edge?"

She sat back and stared at me, then finally started to laugh, pushing her hair back. "A long time ago. I think he was with Christian when that was taken."

I nodded, noticing the youth shining in her eyes. "You look young."

"Thanks."

"He looks pretty... into you."

"I wish." She grinned cheekily at me. "Nah, he was just super nice."

"He's a pretty nice guy," I muttered quietly.

"That's kind of you to say." She smiled. "Do you miss being friends with him?"

I wrinkled my nose, putting the photograph back. "Let's not talk about Adam, okay? It always seems to be a damper on the mood."

"The mood?" Her eyes twinkled. "Setting the mood, are we, Hardy?"

"Maybe." I flopped onto the couch behind her and crossed my leg, stretching my arms out across the back of the sofa. The leather was soft under my hands. "It's not going to work if you stay on the floor, though."

"Oh, that's unfortunate." She popped a DVD in and scrambled up, slapping my knee as she shuffled past my legs. She grabbed the plate and sat down next to me gracefully, curling her feet up underneath her. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit into my side.

"What are we watchin'?" I asked, as the screen went black.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's."

I groaned. "This is a chick movie!"

"No, it's not. It's a classic." She scooped a bite of steaming lasagna into her mouth. "Have you even seen it?"

"No. Why can't we watch a scary movie? Then I don't have explain myself if I suddenly grab you during it."

"You wouldn't have to explain yourself, anyway." Her smile was slow as she chewed, her eyes shining. She bent back when I tried to kiss her. "Not yet, I'm eating."

"I wasn't goin' for you." I opened my mouth, meeting her eyes. "Feed me."

She snorted and slid a hot piece of pasta between my lips.

I practically slipped into a coma it was so good. "Goddamn, sugar, you make some fine ass food."

"I've never heard you sound more southern." She grinned. "That good, huh?"

I nodded, my gaze sliding to the TV. The opening credits were still rolling. "You look like her."

"Who?"

"Audrey Hepburn." I smiled and ruffled the back of her head, dropping my arm around her. "You have the same face."

"We do?"

"Yeah. You know. Classic beauty."

She covered her lips with her thin hand, chewing. "And you say you don't watch chick movies?"

"I don't have to watch chick movies to know what classic beauty is!" My eyes met hers for a split second, but then my gaze dropped to her mouth. "Full lips."

She smiled when I kissed her.

"Strong jaw line... " I ran my lips across the skin of her jaw, slowly moving up to her ear. "High cheekbones." My mouth crossed those next, feeling her eyelashes flutter against my cheek. "Perfect nose... "

"Hardy - "

"Long neck... " I kissed my way down, putting the plate of half eaten lasagna on the coffee table smoothly. "Prominent collarbone... "

She finally stopped squirming and let out a small sigh, her hands slowly making their way around my head. She gripped my hair when I bit her shoulder.

I didn't jump when the phone started ringing, but I did stop. My hands riding low on her hips, I lifted my head, blinking down at her. "You should probably answer that."

"Should I?" She let out a shaky laugh and pushed me away softly, taking her legs from my lap. I hadn't even noticed they were there. She slid past me and into the kitchen.

I sighed and sat back, rubbing the side of my neck. I could hear her talking in the kitchen - it sounded like it was her brother. She was chatting happily, going on and on. I just loved the sound of her voice.

I picked up the plate we'd been eating off of, taking another bite of food.

The phone dropped against the kitchen floor loudly.

I froze. "Darcy?"

A bottle crashed. Then something else. She screamed.

I hopped over the back of the couch and hurried into the kitchen, but slipped and fell back when my foot slid on the liquid seeping across the floor. Darcy grabbed another bottle of wine and hurled it across the room, gripping her hair messily as she sobbed.

"Hey!" I got to my feet, but ducked when she tossed a plate at me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She threw a glass at me, and it hit my chest, knocking the wind out of me slightly. But I kept going, getting to her as she started ripping down all the tumblers from the liquor cabinet.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I grabbed her from behind and held her arms down, and she stopped fussing, just slowly collapsed against my chest as she heaved cries. I could feel my heart beating erratically, but I tried to calm it as well as I could.

We fell to the floor in a heap, sitting amongst glass and liquor, her curled up against me, just sobbing into my shirt. I pushed her hair back softly. "What happened?"

"Bobby."

"What about him?"

"He's dead."

It felt like my heart had stopped. "What? How?"

"Shot." She wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I have to go. I have to go tonight."

"Wait, Darcy - "

"Do me a favor, Hardy." She stood up.

This was it. She was going to tell me to fuck off. She was going to tell me she'll always love Bobby, no matter what. She was going to tell me that it was somehow my fault that he was dead.

"Please come with me," she said weakly.

I blinked. But I stood up and took her hands. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I know. I don't even know why I'm acting like this." She laughed humorlessly. "It's not like we were still together."

"You loved him, you know that."

"Yeah. I did." She bit her lip, then shook her head, covering her eyes. "God, I can't believe he's gone."

"You said he was shot?"

"Yeah. Drive-by." She scoffed. "Fucking New York."

I pushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah. I can't handle his funeral by myself."

"Darcy - "

"We can't be together, though, Hardy. At least in New York." She sniffled. "Bobby and I didn't exactly tell anyone we broke up. It's not... becoming to do something like that in my family. It'd hurt our image."

I nodded. "Okay."

She sighed, patting my chest softly. "You should probably go pack. We have to leave tonight."

I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"Hurry," she whispered pathetically.

I held her hand until we broke apart, frowning as I closed the door behind me.

**A/N: Did you honestly think I was going to let Bobby live? Fuck that - this was the first chapter I wrote in this story, actually. I just fine tuned it a little. Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: OH MAN! So I finally watched Home is Where the Heart is two days ago, and in one of the intros Matt says he has lasagna in his fridge and I WROTE THAT HE DID IN THE LAST CHAPTER. It blew my mind. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

There really wasn't much I could do, let alone say. The ride home was nerve wracking enough. I half expected to go back to Darcy's house to find it empty, with no trace of her ever even being there. She was ambiguous like that. I almost hated her for it.

I wasn't exactly in the greatest mood when I pulled up to my front door, barely turning off the car before I high-tailed it into the house. I was surprised to see all the lights on, my friends milling around the living room, patiently waiting for me to return.

I ignored their inquisitive looks and headed into my room.

I was deciding what I could wear to a funeral when Jill let herself in, closing the door quietly behind her as I rummaged through a pile of shirts on my bed.

"What's goin' on?"

I looked back at her. "I'm goin' to New York."

She frowned. "So soon? I thought you were leavin' on Thursday."

"I thought I was, too." I hurried into the bathroom. "Then I found out Darcy's... Bobby was dead."

"Dead?" She appeared in the doorway. "What do you mean?"

"Is there any other explanation, Jill?" I shouldered past her, tossing my cologne and tooth brush into the opened suitcase. "He's dead. We have to go to his funeral."

"We?" Jill sat down, flicking a button down away. "Why do you have to go?"

"Because she asked me to." I snatched it back and folded it, then tossed it over my shoulder. "I know it's sudden, and I know it'll be awkward for me, but I can't say no."

"You can't? Or you won't?"

"Jill - "

"Look at yourself, Matt! You're gettin' all worked up over what? Your little girlfriend's ex. Just let her go up to New York by herself so she can deal with it without you hangin' over her head."

"She asked me to go, Jill!"

"So you had to say yes?" Jill shook her head. "You promised you wouldn't get lovesick like Shan did."

"Yeah, well now he's marryin' Kyle, so I don't think it worked out bad for him."

Jill frowned. "Why can't she go by herself?"

"Why are you tryin' to keep me here? It's not like you're alone." I pulled a couple of other things into the luggage. "You have Jeff. I'm not your boyfriend, Jill."

"Thank God for that." Jill tried to smile, but I kept frowning, hastily packing clothes away. Jill rolled her eyes and punched my arm. "Don't take it personally, Matt. I'm just tellin' you what I think."

"Oh, what a change for you." I zipped up my suitcase. "I gotta go."

"Hey." Jill put her hand against my shoulder. "Be careful, all right? I don't really trust her."

"What?" I shrugged her off. "You liked her just fine this afternoon."

Jill wrinkled her nose. "She's got a bad vibe."

"Whatever." I pulled my luggage off my bed, snagging one of my baseball hats. "I'm gonna be gone until Monday."

"We'll be here," she said weakly.

I watched her for a moment. She seemed like something was bothering her, but I was too frustrated and stressed out to delve into it. Jill was a whole lot of drama, most of which she created by herself, so I really had no intention to see what her problem was this week.

Shannon looked up when I came down the hallway. "Hey, man. How was - "

"I'm goin' to New York." I put my hat on backwards. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

"New York?" Kyle stood up. "For what?"

"A funeral. Darcy wanted me to go."

"He couldn't say no," Jill added. She gave me a sideways glance as she crossed her arms.

I just rolled my eyes. "I'll call when I get there."

"But dude... Dude, we were supposed to go Fantasy Lake this weekend." Shannon slapped the side of Jeff's head lightly. "Remember? Because it was Kyle's weddin' shower?"

"I... " Shit. He was right. "I'm sorry. We'll do it next weekend."

"Won't be anythin' special goin' on next weekend."

"Well, why don't you two go, then?"

"Nah, man, it's supposed to be the Core Group!"

"For fuck's sake, I'm sorry, okay? I can't do it. Get over it." I opened my front door. "Now, if you guys don't _mind_, I have a plane to catch."

Shannon frowned, waving his hand. "See ya, man."

Jeff turned his head awkwardly. "Where you goin', Matt?"

My temple started throbbing. "New York! I'm goin' to New York, I'm goin' to New York, I'm goin' to New York! For Christ's sake, I'm goin' to New York. Now can I actually leave? This is such a fuckin' production. I would've been gone already if I didn't have all you fuckin' people here right now."

Jeff put his head down, swallowing. "Sorry, man. I was just wonderin', cuz I wasn't listenin' before and - "

"Hey." Jill touched his head. "You don't need to explain yourself."

"Yeah, I do. I was bein' inconsiderate."

"No, you weren't." Jill glared at me. "You were just askin' him a question."

I sighed, grabbing the door handle. "I'm leavin'. Good-bye."

No one responded, so I just pushed my stuff out and shut the door behind me. I was acting like a huge dick, and I knew it, but I just couldn't leave Darcy hanging at her house. She was counting on me to be back, and I needed to be there for her.

I had just closed the trunk of my car when the front door opened loudly.

"You are a fuckin' asshole, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for this, Jill."

"You'll have time because I _said_ you have time." She pushed me. "You have a lot of fuckin' nerve goin' off on your brother like that. He just wanted to know where you were goin'!"

"I had already said it so many times already - "

"Can you give him a little slack?"

"I've been giving him slack - "

"No, you haven't. You practically tore his head off in there!"

I sighed. "I wasn't personally freakin' out on him, I just - "

She slapped me. "And then! You have, the fucking _balls_ to say that we're an incon_venience_ for you? That you would've already been gone if it weren't for _us_ bein' there?" She slapped me again. "In case you haven't noticed, you _offered_ us your place when _ours_ burned down."

I closed my eyes. "I didn't mean - "

"Of course you didn't mean it." She stepped back. "You never do."

I reached for her. "Jill - "

"Don't touch me, Matt Hardy." She stepped away, her eyes shaking. "I can't even look at you right now. You hurt your brother so bad."

"I didn't mean it, Jill!"

"Well, he doesn't know that, does he?" She swallowed hard. "He can't see how you're actin'. He can't see the look in your eyes. He has to base how you're feelin' solely on what you say, and that's what comes out of your mouth? That we're inconvenient?"

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

She shook her head. "What happened to you?"

"Nothin' happened to me! I just need to leave!"

"So go." Jill waved me away. "No one's stoppin' you."

"You're talkin' to me. I can't just get in my car and drive away."

She laughed humorlessly. "Well, there I go again! Bein' inconvenient. Well, _don't_ worry about us anymore, Matt, 'cause we're gonna be gone by the time you come back."

I furrowed my brow. "What're you talkin' about?"

"We've overstayed our welcome here. Clearly." She wiped at her face angrily. "So we're gonna hit the road."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. Have a safe trip, Matt."

"Jill - "

She headed up the front steps.

I followed her. "Jill!"

"You see the difference between you and me, Matt?" She grabbed the doorknob. "I have the balls to shut the door."

"Jill - " I didn't make it in time. She slammed the door so hard I actually felt the wind rush past me. I jiggled the handle. "Jill, open the door."

Silence.

"For fuck's sake." I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out my keys, messing through them until I found the house one. I had it in the lock, but I stopped. What the fuck was I doing? She was just being melodramatic - _again_.

I didn't have time for this. I _wouldn't_ have time for this. I had to get to Darcy.

Jill was just making more drama. She'd gotten better at it after she got pregnant. Sure, I was being an asshole, but I never said anything along the lines of Jeff being inconvenient. I was just stating a fact - if they weren't all there, I wouldn't have to explain myself. If they weren't all there, I would've been out the door as fast I as I got in.

It wasn't my fault I was being an asshole. It was theirs.

So why did I feel like such a monster when I just turned away and got into my car?

**A/N: Matt was incredibly angry, and it's probably because no one reviews this story. Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So I thought no one liked this story, so I just didn't update it, but someone does, so I'm wrote this for them. :D**

To say I was awkward would be an understatement.

When we'd arrived in the city late the night before, everyone had been waiting for us to get there. Well, they were waiting for _Darcy_. When they saw me, they looked upset, but they welcomed me anyway, even though I wasn't exactly invited.

I didn't really know you got _invited_ to a funeral.

The next morning was even awkwarder, because when I woke up, some fucking _goon_ was staring down at me like I was something tasty. He told me that Darcy's father was a huge fan, so when I was ready for the service, I had to go into his office for a proper introduction.

My teeth were chattering as I took a shower. I wasn't so much nervous as scared fucking shitless. My hands were shaking as I pulled on the suit I'd brought, and they didn't stop, even as I combed my hair back. I tried to tell myself that everything was fine, but my heart still raced as I took feeble steps toward the closed door of his office.

I knocked firmly, and the door opened a crack, smoke coming out in tendrils. A big guy stepped out and looked down at me like I had pissed him off with just my existence, his teeth showing in a snarl.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

I couldn't help but stutter. "I... He... " I pointed toward the crack, jumping when the guy reached back and slammed the door shut. I looked up at his face and gulped. "He wanted to see me."

"Who's _he_?"

"Mr... Mr. Darcy. _No_! Jesus Christ." I smoothed my hair back. "Mr. Lunghino. Darcy's dad. Father. Darcy's... Darcy's father."

The man glared at me, but then he turned and went back into the room, shutting the door in my face. I could hear him talking lowly behind it, and when he pulled it open again, I almost stumbled from having my ear pressed to it.

"He'll see you."

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

He frowned and stepped back, allowing me into the smoky, dimly lit room. The door closed and I could barely breathe, let alone see, but I did make out the desk at the far end of the room. I felt like I was walking to my death sentence, or like I was in the Godfather or something.

But the chair swiveled around and there was Mr. Lunghino half-smiling around the cigar in his mouth. "Matt fuckin' Hardy," he said happily, but his eyes were so incredibly dark. "It's good to fuckin' meet you."

I nodded and tried to smile, holding out my hand. "It's nice to meet ya, too."

He clasped it tightly, his gold rings glittering in the light from the lamp on his desk. "I'm a big fan, Hardy."

"Darcy told me." I sat down, pulling at my pants. I paused. "Me or Jeff?"

He waved his hand, pouring himself a tumbler of scotch from the bottle he'd pulled out of one of his drawers. "You. Your brother's a big fuckin' pussy." He righted the bottle, glancing at me. "No offense."

"Non taken." I cleared my throat. "I heard ya... disagree with Darcy a lot when it comes to wrestlin'."

"Yeah. She goes for those fuckin' assholes... " He took a sip, rolling the glass between his fingers. "What's his name? Edge?"

"Yeah."

"Big fuckin' dick." He put the cup down. "She doesn't have good judgment."

"Apparently not." I smiled slightly.

He smiled too, but it faded as he ran his fingers around the rim of the glass. He watched me intently, his eyes darkening even more so than before. "I have a question for you," he said quietly.

I nodded. "Okay. Shoot."

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. I saw the glock sticking out of the holster underneath his jacket.

He smirked slightly. "What the fuck are you doin' with my daughter?"

I felt the blood drain from my face. I knew I looked like an idiot - my mouth agape, eyes darting awkwardly. I really didn't know what to say to that.

"She was supposed to marry Bobby, you know." He narrowed his eyes and leaned back, throwing his hand out at me. "So what the fuck was she doin' with you?"

"I... I really have no idea. I met her a few weeks ago and... I was just there for her when she needed it. I guess you could say I'm... her best friend?"

That was a total fucking lie, and I think he could see it on my face.

But he humored me, smirking. "Hardy." He picked up his lighter and rolled it down his fingers. "Are you a fuckin' fag?"

"A fuckin' - " I blinked, my eyes widening. "No. I'm not."

He nodded. "Okay."

I pulled at my ponytail. "You're humorin' me, aren't ya?"

He laughed. "I like you, Hardy."

"Thanks." I looked away, swallowing. "But I'm not gay."

Mr. Lunghino let out a roar, slapping his meaty hand against his desk. He wheezed slightly and puffed on his cigar. "You're all fuckin' right, Hardy."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "I guess you should go find my daughter. We gotta be at the church in half an hour."

"Okay." I stood up and reached over his desk, holding my hand out again. "Maybe the next time I come up with her I can show you a couple of moves."

He snorted and put the cigar in the corner of his teeth, slapping his hand into mine roughly. "We'll see about that."

* * *

I felt like a creep, but Darcy looked so incredibly beautiful when she cried. She wasn't standing by me, but by the coffin, her black gloved hand resting on the slick top. She was wearing one of those ridiculous hats that I thought women only wore in the movies, with the black veil over one eye. She looked so incredibly hot, but I couldn't exactly tell her that.

We _were_ at her fiance's funeral, after all.

I was standing in the back with her brother, watching her carefully. She was crying quietly, a white hankerchief pressed to her nose. I wanted to go up behind her and hug her tightly, but that would've been sketchy.

"How do you know Darcy again?"

I glanced back at her brother. He looked like a typical Italian mobster - which was the norm around here, apparently. I felt so out of place. Even though I didn't _look_ different, I just wasn't clicking well.

I'm just glad I didn't have Jeff's hair.

"I met her in Cameron." I nodded. "I went to go visit one of my teachers, but she retired, and Darcy took her place."

Johnny smiled slightly. "Fate, I take it?"

I couldn't help but grin. "You could say that."

Johnny sighed and crossed his arms. Even through his suit, I could see his tight muscles tugging the fabric. "I feel so bad for her. She really loved him, ya know?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Poor thing."

It was silent after that, the one sounds in the room were that of the bombastic older women sobbing their eyes out. I didn't know Italian funerals were really like this - I thought it was just a joke on television.

I was watching Darcy - who, despite being the one who'd lost Bobby, was not as melodramatic as the rest of the ladies - when a guy off in the corner caught my eye. He was staring me down, completely unabashed, eyes bruised and dark.

It scared the shit out of me.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Johnny.

He turned his head. "Who?"

"Hi - " I pointed, then paused.

He wasn't there anymore.

Johnny was giving me a weird look. "You okay?"

"I... There was some guy. He was staring at me."

"You're famous, asshole." He clapped a hand on my back so hard I stumbled slightly. "People stare."

"Yeah, but it wasn't - " I looked for Darcy, spotting her by the door. I snapped my fingers. She was with that guy! "Look! There he is!"

Johnny stepped up beside me, frowning. "Oh. That's just Dante."

"_Dante_?"

He nodded. "Family name. He works for my father."

"Oh." I paused, biting my lip. I looked up at him. "Doin' what? Specifically?"

"Specifically?" Johnny smiled. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I gulped slightly, looking back at Darcy. Dante had her by the arm, and his mouth was so close to her ear, he was almost biting it as he talked. But his eyes were directly on me, his mouth moving slowly, menacingly.

Darcy, her eyes red and tear-stained, quivered, then met my gaze.

I frowned. "What?" I mouthed.

Dante looked away and kept talking, and Darcy covered her lips with her gloved hand. He kissed her temple and glared at me one last time, turning away. He went out the door.

I met Darcy halfway. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." She swallowed thickly, grabbing my arm. "We're leaving tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow? I thought we - "

"_Tomorrow_." Darcy dabbed her nose with her hankerchief. "We should get ready to leave. The memorial breakfast is going to start soon."

I grabbed her arm when she went to leave. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She looked away. "Nothing."

**A/N: UH OH. REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, I haven't written this in a while because I... how do I put this... Absolutely despise the Hardyz? But I figured I'd give this a shot because my friend is still waiting for HER installment of this with the over-rated Jeffrey Nero. So here ya go, assholes—****some shitty writing for some shitty wrestlers.**

When we got home from New York, I walked into an empty house. After everything was said and done, I realized I had walked out on my family and friends with a bad attitude. Jeff and Jill's room was still lived in, but the bed was made and some of their stuff was gone.

They'd either went to stay at Shan's, or a motel.

I guessed the first, and found myself pounding on his front door.

He opened it was an expressionless face.

It was then I decided I'd really fucked up. "Hey, man."

He said nothing.

I cleared my throat. "Mind if I... Mind if I come in?"

He looked over his shoulder, leaning on the door frame. "Why?"

I tried to see past him, but he moved. "Are Jill and Jeff here?"

"Could be."

"I need to talk to all of ya." My voice sounded pathetic, but I would've done anything for them to forgive me. "Can I please come in?"

Shan sighed and stepped back, nodding after a few seconds as he let go of the door handle. "Sure," he said on a breath, and turned to go back into the house.

I followed him into the backyard, where Jill and Jeff were sitting at the edge near the diving board, both legs in the water. Kyle was playing with Chloe in the shallow end, and everyone looked up at me—except Jeff—when I slowly shut the screen door.

Kyle smiled wearily. "High Voltage."

I nodded at her, then looked at Jill. She was holding Jeff's hand and glaring at me in that way of hers; she made me want to crawl under a rock and die.

Shan held his hand out to me. "Matt Hardy, ladies and gentlemen."

I nodded again. "I deserve that."

"You deserve an ass whoopin'," Jill bit.

"I deserve that, too."

"Well, don't mind if I—"

Jeff reached up calmly and placed a hand on Jill's stomach, keeping her on the ground. "Jill, the baby."

Jill looked at him, then settled back.

I sighed. "Would ya guys be willin' to forgive a guilty man?"

"I don't see a _man_," Jill hissed.

I narrowed my eyes, just slightly. "I don't think I deserved _that_."

"But we deserved everythin' _you_ said to us." Her eyes sizzled. "_Right_, Matt?"

I scrubbed my hands over my face. "I came here to apologize."

"It's too late." She looked away. "Ya fuckin' jerk off."

"Jill, the baby," Jeff reminded her monotonously.

"What? It can't hear!"

"Don't get worked up, it's not good for it."

"Neither is its _uncle_." Jill looked angry as hell, but her eyes were glassy. "How can you just stand there and pretend like what you said didn't _hurt_ us?"

"Of course I know it hurt you! That's why I'm _apologizin_' to ya."

"_This_ is an apology? Standin' there like the fuckin' asshole you are. Tell me—did ya have fun in New York?" She tried to get up again but Jeff held her down. "_Did ya_?"

I shrugged after a moment. "It was a funeral. How fun could that be?"

"Aw, I'm _sorry_." Jill looked over at Shan. "Hey, Shannon. Did ya have fun with Jeff and Shane at Fantasy Lake while Kyle had her Bridal Shower?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, wonderful! Hey, honey." She touched Jeff's shoulder. "Did ya have fun at the doctor's yesterday?"

Jeff just stared ahead, tanned face accented with tinted shades.

"Hm. I don't think he did, Matt." She finally looked at me again. "I don't think he did, because while _you_ were at your girlfriend's_ fiance's_ funeral, your brother was at the doctor, being told that his eyesight is permanently lost."

My heart dropped. My stomach turned.

I felt my eyes tighten. "Really?"

"Really." Jill crossed her arms. "_Asshole_. You're a fuckin' asshole."

Jeff shushed her quietly, putting his arm around her back.

"Okay." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I deserved that."

"Just remember this, _retard_, we're your fuckin' family. When this bitch tears your heart out and kicks it to the curb with her New York stilettos, we're gonna be here waitin' to pick up the pieces of your pathetic life."

I nodded. "I know."

"And another thing—"

Jeff held her back. "Please calm down."

She sighed, running her fingers down his face.

I looked at Shan. "Anythin' you want to say?"

"You're a fuckin' asshole."

"Okay."

"You hurt a lot of people doin' the stupid shit you do."

"I know that." I paused, but Shan said nothing. "Anythin' else?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

And before I knew it, Shannon had pushed against my chest. I lost my footing, and saw his smiling face right before I hit the water.

He was laughing when I came up sputtering.

"Are we even?" I asked breathlessly.

"Not even close." He nodded. "Hope your phone still works."

* * *

"We need somethin' to do," Shan grumbled, lifting his drunken head from Kyle's shoulder.

"What're we gonna do?"

"Let's have a cage match." He tried to push himself off the couch, but he gave up, practically laying across her lap. "It'll be a good way to kick the shit out of you."

I smiled slightly. "Where?"

"In the backyard."

I shook my head. "I don't want to get up."

"But this is borin' as all hell." Shan yawned. "I might as well just go on upstairs."

"Then do that."

Shan grinned up at Kyle. "Or we could just bang. And then I can go to sleep."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him over, watching him fall onto the ground. She glanced soberly at me. "He's such a fucking dead-weight."

I nodded. "He'll probably just slip into a coma."

"Let's hope so."

Jill came back into the room with Jeff, pulling him along to sit next to me on the couch. She looked up at me, then at him. "Wow. I'm in the middle of a Hardy sandwich."

"That's a mighty tasty one," I grinned.

She pushed me slightly, but then she tensed up.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Jill?"

She let out a breath and pressed her hand to her back. "Huh?"

"You all right, sugar?"

Jeff looked up. "What's the matter?"

Jill shook her head, teeth baring. "I'm fine. Really."

"You don't look fine." I frowned when her jaw clenched. "Are ya havin' pains?"

"Jill? What kind of pains?" Jeff turned toward her, gently finding her shoulders. "Where are they? Lean back, honey, lean on me."

"When you're not _strooo-ooong_," Shan crooned into the carpet, but Kyle kicked him before he could continue.

Jill let out another heavy breath. "I'm fine, Jeff. Seriously. I think I just pulled somethin' in my—" Her teeth snapped shut, and her other hand touched her belly. "Shit, now it's over here."

"Okay. Okay." I swallowed thickly, standing up. "Okay, Jill, we're gonna take you to the hospital."

Jeff's head shot in the direction of my voice. "Hospital? What the hell you gettin' at, Matt?"

"I think Jill's havin' contractions."

"Contractions?"

"Yeah." I pulled Jill up into my arms. "Lord, you're sweatin'."

"Matt, Matt, _ow ow ow_!" She fell back onto the couch. "Ow! Don't fuckin' move me. I can't move. It hurts so bad."

"Jill? Jill?" Jeff's voice was so choked, so watery. His eyes were glazed more than usual. "Jill, breathe, honey. Come on. You're gonna be okay."

"Jeff, what if it's—"

He shushed her quietly.

"Shit. I'm callin' an ambulance." I dug into my pocket. "Where the fuck is my phone?"

Kyle frowned. "Kitchen table maybe? Where did you put it after you got out of the pool?"

"I think you're right." I went into the kitchen and saw it there, blinking like it usually did when I had a message. I picked it up and scanned my calls, frowning when there were at least ten from Darcy. I went back into the living room. "Hey, did you hear my phone ringin'?"

Kyle shook her head, now bent over Jill too. "I didn't hear a thing."

I shrugged, then dialed 911.

Jill screamed and grabbed her stomach, jerking away so hard that Jeff practically flipped off the couch. He landed on the ground and just lost it, bending into himself with his arms over his head.

"Jeff, it's gonna be all right," I assured him, but he didn't break that position. I bent down with my phone still pressed to my ear and touched his shoulder. "Jeff, just try and console her."

"What can I do? I can't see where's she hurtin', what she's doin'." He shrunk away from me, face still buried against his knees. "I'm useless."

I sighed, hanging up. "They put me on hold. Fuck it, we're goin' by ourselves."

"You can't drive, Matt, you're drunk."

I shook my head. "Nah, Kyle, I'm just buzzed."

"_No_." Jeff snatched my arm with a quick and tight grip, face scrunched in anger. "You're not takin' my fuckin' wife in a car if you're buzzed."

"Wife?"

Jeff growled. "You're not puttin' her life on the line. I won't let you. I can't do anythin' to help her but she's not goin' in a car with you. She's too valuable."

I smiled slightly, then looked at Kyle. "Can ya drive her?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

"I'm goin' too." Jeff stood up, bumping into the coffee table slightly. He grabbed me to balance himself. "Help me out there."

"Here, wait. Kyle, take Jeff. I'm gonna pick Jill up."

Kyle nodded and started for the door, pulling Jeff's arm gently. I bent down over Jill and tried my hardest to smile into her tight and red face. "Darlin'? I'm gonna pick ya up, okay?"

She nodded weakly, eyes leaking with tears. She gasped slightly and bit my bicep once I held her, trying her hardest not to scream as I went out to the car.

"Jeff says put her head in his lap." Kyle shut the back door and pointed to the other side. "So put her in over there. You're coming with us, right?"

"Yeah. What about Shan?"

"He's fine," she said distractedly. "I'll be right back, I need to grab Chloe."

"Okay." I folded myself into the back and tried to place Jill as softly as I could, but she still hissed out a breath once I got out. "She all right?"

Jeff pushed her sweaty hair away from her face. "She's breathin' so heavy, Matt."

"She's gon' be okay. Just keep her calm."

I closed the door and went to the front seat. My pocket started vibrating, and I grabbed it, quickly sticking my hand in to fish it out. "Hello?"

"Matt?"

I frowned, pressing my finger to my other ear. "Darcy?"

"Matt!" There was a lot of commotion in the background. "Matt, why haven't you been answering?"

"I haven't had my phone with me."

"Oh, God"—static—"Matt, my"—static—"Matt!"

"Darce?" I looked at the screen, making sure her call was still there. "I can barely hear ya."

"Matt, you need to come over here!"

"Darcy, I can't right now. Jill's—"

"Matt, it's _serious_!"

I paused. "Are ya cryin'?"

"Matt, I—"

I checked the phone again. "Darce, I can't hear ya."

"Matt, you need to come here. Please!"

"Darcy, I can't. Jill's going into—"

"Matt, you _have_ to!"

"Darcy, I can't! I'll try to be there as fast as I can, but I can't come over right now. Just watch a movie or somethin'. I'll be there—"

"Matt, I _can't_!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why _not_?"

"Because my _house_ burned down."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Twist. Time for Matt to battle his morals. Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I WANT THIS STORY FINISHED. PIECE OF SHIT.**

I really couldn't believe my damn luck.

It was like my phone was suddenly a ton of bricks, weighing my arm down to the point that I needed to bring my hand up to hold my elbow. My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't exactly breathe, even though I couldn't stop the shallow air from quickly coming out of my mouth.

"Matt, are you there?"

There weren't really words to form, but I licked my lips and tried my hardest to figure out a sentence. "Yeah."

Kyle came back out of the house, hurrying to the car. "Matt?" She went past me and opened the back door to put Chloe in her car seat, then shut it and stared at me when I hadn't moved. "Matt, are you coming?"

I turned to face her, phone still pressed to my ear, and gaped at her.

"Matt, I need you here. Please. I... I _need_ you here."

She needed me. Oh, fuck. I couldn't stand that tone in her voice, pleading for me, wanting me to come to her rescue. She'd never spoken like that before, it was all about her independence. It was finally my time to be the man I wanted to be in her life.

But then I heard the scream in the back of the car and I knew where my loyalty lay.

"I can't, Darcy." I moved quickly, opening the passenger door. "Jill is on the way to the hospital. She was havin' contractions or somethin' like that. I'll try to be over as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises on when that'll be. Just sit tight, okay?"

"What? Are you... Are you serious?"

"She's my sister, Darce." I fumbled with my seat belt, then let it flap behind me when I gave up. Kyle started the car and I stared out the front window blankly, cringing whenever Jill let out a muffled scream.

"Matt, I don't know if you understand what I'm saying to you. My. _House_. Burned. To. The. _Ground_."

"I know, Darce, I heard ya loud and clear. Take a left, Kyle, it's quicker," I said, pointing.

"What?"

"Nothin', Darce."

"Matt, I can't be here by myself. I'm so scared."

"Darcy, I know, darlin', it's hurtin' me real bad to hear you so shaken up. But my family's in trouble, so I'm gon' stick around just for a few hours to see what can be done."

"Matt, you don't under_stand_—"

I sighed. "Darce, listen. I know you're probably angry at me, I would be too, but I can't come over right now. Jill needs me."

"_Jill_ needs _Jeff_!"

"Jill needs her family, and_ I'm_ her family."

"I can't fucking believe this. Do you hear what I'm telling you? My house burned down! I have nowhere to go! There are police crawling everywhere, questioning me, suspecting me. I can't do this alone, Matt."

"Ya gon' have to, Darce. Just for a couple of hours."

"Matt, please." She whimpered. "Please."

I rubbed my forehead with my fingertips. This was too fucking hard. "Go to my house, okay? I left the door open. Just wait there."

"Matt, your house is in the middle of nowhere. I don't feel safe there when I'm _with_ you."

"Everywhere is the middle of nowhere in North Carolina, sugar. The lights are on, just make yourself cozy. Get a drink—you sound like ya need it."

She was silent for a second. "I can't believe you're ditching me for your family. The one time I need you most."

I tapped my fingertips against my lips. She was scared, she was upset, I knew she didn't mean what she said, but that didn't stop me from pressing _end_ before I dropped my phone into the cup holder.

Kyle looked at me quickly. "What was that about?"

"Darcy's house burned down."

The car was silent.

"Is that some kind of sick _joke_?" Jeff hissed.

"Nah, she's serious, man. To the ground, I guess. She wanted me to be with her but I told her my family needed me."

Kyle smiled slightly and leaned over to pat my hand. "Good for you."

I nodded weakly and tried to smile. "Yeah."

The rest of the ride was quiet, except for an occasional cry from Jill, who's face was pressed against Jeff's stomach. When we finally got to the hospital and the paramedics came out to whisk her away, there weren't just tears staining Jeff's shirt, but blood too.

And so we sat, for the next two hours, waiting, pacing, biting our fingernails, anything to pass the time.

Jeff had his head in his hands. "What if she dies?"

"Don't say that," I snapped.

"What if she does? What if I have to go through the rest of my life without my wife _and_ my kid?"

Kyle patted Jeff's shoulder, and he jerked away from her, startled. "She's not going to die, Jeff. I guarantee you that."

Jeff shook his head. "Stop with ya fuckin' optimistic ideas. This is real life, not some fuckin' movie. She could die, the baby could die, and if either happens, my whole life will crash down."

I put my hands in my pockets awkwardly, just watching Jeff crumble farther and farther into his arms. He pulled his knees up and dug himself into them, arms over his hair. It was a few seconds later I saw him shaking, a few seconds later I heard his breathy sobs.

"I can't handle this," I muttered.

Kyle looked up, frowning. "Maybe... Maybe you should go."

"Huh?"

"Seriously." Kyle ran her hand up and down Jeff's back, letting it fall when he tore away from her, scooting two chairs down. "I don't mean it to be mean, but if you can't handle it, you shouldn't stay here. Jeff needs us to be strong for him."

"I _am_ fuckin' strong, Kyle. Don't fuckin' write me off just because I don't like seein' my brother hurtin' so bad."

"I'm not, Matt, I'm just..." She sighed. "You look... conflicted."

"Of course I'm conflicted! My brother's over here gettin' his heart ripped out and I can't do a damn thing!"

"I wasn't talking about that."

I stopped and just stared at her. "What are you gettin' at?"

"You want to be with Darcy."

"Oh, fuck you, Kyle—"

"No, hear me out. You want to be there for Darcy right now, I know you do, because she's never needed you like this. She's vulnerable, and she wants you to make her feel safe, and you can't do that."

I just blinked at her. "How the fuck do you know that?"

"You're like an open book, High Voltage."

I ran my hand down my face. "She needs me so bad right now, Kyle. I never seen her like this before. She was always so strong and capable of takin' care of herself."

"This isn't your problem to fix, Matt." Kyle looked at Jeff, who was still curled up in himself, now shaking silently. "This is your brother's problem. Jeff doesn't even notice we're here."

"I can't just _leave_ him, though..."

"I'll explain the situation to them. Really. And if anything happens, I'll call you straight away. I promise."

I sighed irritably and turned away, crossing my arms.

Her hand touched my back. "Go, High Voltage. Unlock your destiny."

I snorted out a laugh and turned to her smiling face. "You really just say that?"

"I did. Now, giddy up."

I pulled her against me by her neck, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "How did Shan ever end up with a chick like you?"

"I sometimes ask myself the same question." She smacked my back. "Go. I'll call you if anything changes."

* * *

I rolled up to my house and everything was dark. But Darcy's car was parked right near the porch, so at least she took my advice and headed over here. I knew I was gonna have to do some apologizing, but I'd done so many lately I was almost used to it.

I opened my front door and flipped the switch, but nothing came on. What the fuck? I went into the kitchen and tossed my keys onto the counter. "Darce? You here?"

"Matt?"

I headed down the hallway, into the bedroom. She was huddled up underneath the covers, staring at the wall. She moved her mascara-stained eyes toward me.

"Hi," she said weakly.

I tried to smile. "How ya holdin' up?"

"Okay, I guess." She sniffled, wiping her hand against her face. But her mouth twisted and quivered, and her eyes welled up as she folded into herself.

"Aw, Darce." I crawled up next to her and just held her bundled up against my chest. She just cried and cried until her breaths were shallow and she was almost hiccuping.

She pushed back and looked up at me. "Thank you."

I really don't know what it was. It might've been her eyes, or it might've been the tears, or it might've been the way her voice was hoarse because she'd been doing nothing but sobbing for the past three hours, but right then and there, I took Darcy by the chin and kissed her.

And said the three words that had been bouncing around in my chest since the day I met her.

"I love you."

Then that vulnerability turned to something else. Her eyes clouded and no longer looked weepy, and her mouth tightened. Her hands fell from my chest and even though she was close, I felt extremely alone.

She didn't love me back.

_Fuck_.

"I better..." I moved away, off the bed. I took out my cell. "I better get back to the hospital. See how Jill is."

"Matt, wait—"

"Just... uh, make yourself comfortable. I guess. Or... leave. Do whatever you want, really. I can't stop you."

"Matt—"

I left before my heart exploded.

I hustled down my hallway and bumped into the wall. I didn't have any coordination, I was just walking on a cloud, a cloud that was dissipating, disappearing right beneath my feet.

Then I tripped over something and fell onto my stomach, making my phone drop from my hands and skid across the linoleum.

It was really one of those moments where you just want to put your head down and cry. The straw that broke the camel's back. After _everything_ that happened to me, I still got fucked up the ass.

I turned and glared at the object that tripped me.

A worn book, cover faded and dog-earred.

"What the fuck is this?" I growled, sitting up. Some stupid fucking random book that Darcy probably dropped, that fucking English school teacher. I snagged it.

_Dante's Inferno_.

Her and her stupid fucking elite shit. Why'd she have to be so goddamn pretentious? She never read anything that wasn't from a hundred years ago, something that used language no one could understand with plots about the plague.

She was a fucking snob.

What would a fucking snob want to do with me? Some goddamn hick from North Carolina.

My phone started buzzing, ending the silence, and I was almost glad, because I was sick of fighting with my thoughts. I reached for it, and chucked the book over my shoulder, reading Kyle's name as I brought it up to my face.

That's when I bucked forward when something hit me from behind. The book flew over my head as I hit the floor again, and I turned around just in time to see a foot hit my back.

And a gun press against my head.

**A/N: ITS ALL COMING TOGETHER FINALLY. FREVIEW.**


End file.
